


Песня заката. Часть 2: Аликс

by Lalile



Series: Песня заката [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crusades, F/M, France (Country), Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: Что, если вы родились в XIII веке красивой дочерью небогатого барона? Вас выдадут замуж за более знатного дворянина, он увезет вас к себе в замок, вы будете жить долго и... Стоп! Что, если вы родились простой крестьянкой, очень похожей на дочь барона?





	1. Пролог

Аликс сделала шаг вперед. И еще один. И еще. Она заставляла себя идти. Как можно дальше от этой комнаты. Прочь. Она жалела, что у нее нет с собой кинжала. Хотя… в этом случае кинжал бы не помог.  
С Гильомом ножа хватило на какое-то время. Сначала она ударила его палкой, когда Гильом свернул шею ее любимой куропатке. Свернул, глядя прямо в лицо, наслаждаясь ее беспомощным гневом. Недолго правда, потому что удар Аликс пришелся по ноге. Синяк вышел смешной, не больше свинного хвоста, но разгневанный отец отобрал у нее палку, поставил Аликс коленями на просо и прочел целое нравоучение, из которого она впрочем поняла лишь одно, главное: защищать себя ей придется самой. И когда Гильом засунул в нее пальцы, укусила его за ухо. В ответ Гильом разбил ей лицо, но что порченый товар при замужестве покроет позором фамильную честь, понять ума хватило, и на какое-то время он переключился на крестьянских девок. От них, видимо, и набрался познаний. А когда попытался засунуть свой отросток Аликс в рот, она схватила нож. Ей повезло — нащупала рукоять на полу, задыхаясь под весом наследника де Вуазенов, пока он развязывал гульфик. Нож был охотничий, Гильома. Он тогда здорово испугался, увидев лезвие у своего хозяйства. Разумеется, Гильом нажаловался родителям. Нож пришлось вернуть, но к тому времени она раздобыла на кухне другой. С ножом ела, с ножом спала, а когда нечаянно забыла его в комнате, то с сердцем, бьющимся в горле, держа спину прямо и глядя Гильому в глаза, разминулась с ним в коридоре. Липкий пот покрывал все тело, а она научилась не показывать страх.  
От воспоминаний едкая горечь поднялась по горлу. Держать спину прямо. Держать… Ее вытошнило мужским семенем. Прямо на солому в замковом коридоре. Так даже лучше. Так это не останется у нее внутри.  
С Раймоном было проще. Его животные порывы всегда можно было остановить ссорой, благо он глуп и вспыльчив как солома на ветру. Но супружеский долг время от времени приходилось все же исполнять. Супружеский долг. Она ненавидела даже эти слова, не говоря уже о том, что они подразумевали. А подразумевали они боль, слизь, мерзкие запахи. Ее снова зашатало. Даже сквозь тяжелый, неприятный запах рвоты, она чувствовала, что пахнет семенем. Пустой желудок резью отзывался на позывы тошноты. Тело содрогалось крупной дрожью. Вытерев губы и обхватив себя руками, Аликс продолжила ночные блуждания по разоренному замку. Временами ей казалось, что в опустевших покоях и коридорах эхо двоит ее шаги.  
Да, с Раймоном было проще. Она не ценила того, что имела, и теперь расплачивается. Прельстилась проповедями заезжего аббата о неправедности похоти, и вот куда они ее привели. То, что раз за разом распирало ей горло, не давая дышать, с точки зрения Амори похотью не являлось.  
Он не позволял себе такого до побега. Лишь потом, когда она всецело оказалась в его власти, проповеди о чистоте духа и смирении плоти сменились мягким нажатием на плечи, опускавшим ее на колени. Аликс не могла себе этого простить. Она хотела свободы, а попала в путы жестче прежних. Монастырь, в котором Амори ее спрятал, был мужским, и Аликс боялась, что в случае отказа просто пойдет по рукам. Раз за разом она опускалась на колени. Какой глупостью было надеяться избавиться от власти одного мужчины с помощью другого!  
Выбраться из этих силков помогут только выдержка и сила воли. Она не сдастся. Так близко от цели не сдастся. Она уже хозяйка в замке, и это на порядок лучше положения бесправной наложницы, прячущейся в аббатстве. Но чтобы удержать власть, Амори нужен ей. Нужен. Сейчас, пока войско крестоносцев в походе, это происходит намного реже. «Уже облегчение», — пыталась Аликс убедить себя, но память услужливо напомнила, как она задыхалась всего получасом ранее, как скрюченные пальцы держались за складки парчовой сутаны, пахнущей благовониями, а властная рука с пастырским перстнем не давала отстраниться. Ее снова вытошнило, на сей раз жидким и едким желудочным соком. Аликс теперь все время мутило от запаха благовоний.  
Но за пределами комнаты Раймона, теперь занятой папским легатом, замок пах не благовоньями, он пах гарью. За те дни, что Аликс успела провести в его стенах после возвращения, она сполна научилась различать нюансы. Как пахнет сожженное дерево, как — обуглившиеся камни, и как — мясо. От смрада сгоревшей плоти ее тоже мутило. Но она выстояла всю церемонию аутодафе*, хоть временами ветер относил дым прямо на помост, с которого доблестные воины Христовы, во главе с Амори, и она, как хозяйка замка, приютившего ересь в своих стенах, наблюдали за свершением акта веры**. После она все мыла и умащивала волосы, пытаясь избавиться от въевшегося в них запаха, вызывавшего тошноту. Напрасно. Вонь гари так же, как вонь мужского семени преследовала ее повсюду, напоминая о выборе, который у нее был — один раз сгореть заживо или раз за разом становиться на колени. Был, впрочем, и еще один выбор… Аликс остановилась у первой ступени лестницы. Шагнуть сейчас, не глядя…  
Нет, слишком глупо. Лучше уж со стены тогда. Быстрее, меньше боли и наверняка. Но темный провал лестницы, ведшей когда-то на галерею, притягивал ее, манил. Не сейчас, — усилием воли одернула себя Аликс. Сейчас не настолько все плохо, не настолько безнадежно. Она выстоит. Выдерживала раньше, выдержит и теперь…  
Боль согнула ее пополам, спазмы заставили задыхаться, чуть не выкашливая внутренности. Из-за слабости в коленях и сгустившейся перед глазами темноты Аликс шарила рукой в поисках стены, не желая скатиться по треклятой лестнице ненароком, не по своей воле.  
Внезапно, затылком она ощутила на себе чей-то взгляд. Кто увидел ее такой? Преодолевая слабость и головокружение, она заставила себя обернуться. Глубокая ночь. Наверное, померещилось.  
Из всех, кто мог оказаться здесь посреди ночи… Господи, этот скоморох. Она заставила себя распрямить плечи и встретиться с ним взглядом в тусклом и неровном свете догорающего факела, прикрепленного к стене в двадцати шагах. Мужчина у противоположной стены стоял и смотрел. Она не могла понять, почему он просто стоит, чего ждет. И как давно он за ней наблюдает? Раймон тоже здесь? Только не это, на еще одну битву она сейчас не способна… Аликс затравленно оглянулась и пропустила момент, когда за пару шагов он оказался рядом и схватил ее.  
Она дралась. Пиналась, кусалась, чувствовала, как трещит ткань дублета в зубах. Но он держал и не ослаблял хватки, оттаскивая прочь от лестницы. Аликс била, а он позволял, уворачиваясь лишь от пинков по наиболее уязвимым местам. Внутри вдруг будто что-то лопнуло, и наружу хлынули вся грязь и ужас, не находившие выхода в тошноте. Она не плакала — выла, и чтобы заглушить вой зажимала в зубах то собственную руку, то ткань его одежды. Потом Аликс затихла, изредка содрогаясь и бессильно прислонившись к чужому плечу — ноги ее не держали.  
Наверное, он почувствовал, как, накопив силы, снова напряглось ее тело, и отпустил Аликс за мгновение до того, как она глухо сказала:  
— Никогда больше не прикасайся ко мне.  
Он сделал шаг назад, но Аликс этого оказалось мало. Она чувствовала себя уязвимой, с выставленной напоказ ободранной кожей, поэтому расстояние между ней и скоморохом должно было стать как можно больше. Как можно быстрее.  
— И только посмей кому-нибудь рассказать, — сказала она уже на повороте и почувствовала в собственном голосе отголосок недавних слез. Никто не должен был видеть ее слабой. Никто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Действие пролога происходит параллельно событиям главы 6 (второй визит Реми в Гельон на разведку).


	2. Глава 1

— Больше никуда не беги, поняла? Дождись меня, — Раймон приобнял ее одной рукой и прижал к себе, едва не заставив ноги оторваться от земли, и Иви стало приятно-приятно. От избытка чувств она уткнулась лицом в его подмышку, и чтобы поцеловать, Раймону пришлось заставить ее поднять голову.  
Сейчас, вспоминая о том, как они прощались, Иви чувствовала тепло и безопасность. Странно, конечно, крестовый поход, замок пал, и она странница в дороге, но Иви чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно, будто наконец пришла домой, туда, куда всегда стремилась. Ее словно накрыло невидимым капюшоном, под которым уютно и безопасно, и силой своих чувств мысленно она простерла этот защитный капюшон и над Раймоном. С ним ничего не случится, она дождется его, они встретятся.  
— Ох, девочка, не смотри так. Любовь — самый сильный соблазн, побуждающий нас задерживаться в этом мире, — вздохнула н-Ано, поймав мечтательный взгляд Иви.  
— Разве это плохо? — спросила молодая женщина.  
— Для вас с ним — нет, — ответила кастелянша.  
Повинуясь возникшему желанию, что в последнее время с ней случалось нередко, Иви подошла и обняла н-Ано. Та потеряла дочь и внуков в Безье, и хотя внешне своего горя не показывала, Иви давно хотелось как-то передать ей свое сочувствие. Иви надеялась, что у н-Ано есть еще дети, но Флор развеяла эту надежду, отрицательно покачав головой в ответ на вопрос.  
Н-Ано сначала удивленно замерла, а потом прикоснулась рукой к волосам Иви в ответ.  
— Ты ласковая. Ему это нужно, хоть он и в жизни не признается, — на последних словах кастелянша улыбнулась, и Иви почувствовала это по голосу.  
— Вам тоже, — неожиданно для себя самой ответила Иви.  
— Тепло и ласка нужны всем, — согласилась кастелянша, крепче прижимая Иви к себе. — В этом холодном и страшном мире.  
В мире за пределами повозки и дневных привалов в укромных местах, простиралась устрашающая красота горных ущелий и дорог, на которых они встречали настороженные взгляды изредка проезжающих мимо путников, так же как и караван из Гельона, предпочитавших передвигаться ночью, и с которыми иногда удавалось перекинуться коротким, торопливым шепотом — обменяться новостями. Ничего по-настоящему нового, впрочем, за все время пути до Конфлана, они так и не узнали, но это был тот случай, когда отсутствие вестей само по себе было не самым плохим из возможного.  
Замок, ожидаемо, оказался красив, крепок и, пожалуй, побольше Гельона. Обстановка и настрой внутри напомнили Иви, каким был Гельон перед самым появлением крестоносцев, то же тревожное ожидание страшного и неведомого читалось в лицах обитателей Конфлана и среди них так же почти не было женщин. Путь женской части каравана, как выяснилось, лежал дальше, в место под названием Горное укрытие, Конфлан был лишь передышкой на пути.  
Во время этой передышки Иви встретилась с н-Пейраном. Граф Конфлан был мало похож на брата, и все же что-то трудно уловимое, но общее у них имелось. Иви так и не сумела понять, что именно — она сильно смутилась и предпочла молчать, опустив глаза долу. Н-Пейран спросил, как прошло их путешествие и довольна ли она тем, как ее приняли в Кофлане. Иви лишь кивнула, торопливо прошептав, что все хорошо. Граф пожелал ей счастливого пути в Горное укрытие, сообщил, что там о ней позаботится его супруга, графиня Эсклармонда, и ушел, а Иви выдохнула с облегчением.

Горное укрытие было сложно назвать замком. Пара башен высилась на невообразимой высоте и своей формой вполне могла сойти за скалы. У Иви кружилась голова, и все переворачивалось в животе, пока они поднимались наверх.  
В небольшой комнате, куда привели Иви с н-Ано, собралось несколько женщин с детьми. Супруга н-Пейрана, н-графиня Эсклармонда приветствовала гостей, спросила о новостях и велела своей помощнице их обустроить. Н-графиня показалась Иви красивой, с овальным, плавно заостряющимся к подбородку лицом, большими темными глазами и тонким, чуть курносым носиком. Рождение детей и возраст уже наложили на нее свой отпечаток, но вид очень похожей на мать старшей дочери легко давал понять, что юной девой н-Эсклармонда вполне соответствовала нареченному имени*.  
Волос н-графини видно не было за головной повязкой и покрывалом, но у обеих ее дочерей — Пейреты и Леуны — на голове вились пышные каштановые кудряшки, и Иви решила, что унаследовали они их от матери. Старшая дочь уже входила в пору девичества и почти догнала мать ростом, а младшая еще только выходила из младенчества и не слишком уверенно держалась на ножках. Гонтран, приезжавший в Гельон накануне штурма, был средним между сестрами.

Число жителей Горного Укрытия явно превышало обычное и до прибытия каравана из Гельона, но Иви после пещер было не привыкать к жизни среди большого скопления народа в маленьких помещениях. В небольшой комнате малой башни, которую им выделили, днем и ночью находилось не менее четырех женщин, занимавшихся по большей части, кто прядением, кто шитьем.  
Это было похоже на донжон в Гельоне, где они часами вышивали вместе с н-Ано, с той разницей, что теперь, помимо н-Ано рядом рукодельничали н-графиня Эсклармонда и две ее самые доверенные служанки. Говорили они не только об узорах, которые вышивали, от узоров разговор неизменно плавно перетекал к гербам домов Окситании и Арагона, а от гербов — к их носителям. Имена, возраст, привычки совершенно незнакомых Иви знатных людей час за часом лились ей в уши, и молодая женщина скоро начала догадываться, что это неспроста. В Гельоне н-Ано разговорами исподволь готовила ее к роли хозяйки замка, и н-Эсклармонда сейчас делала то же, только по-своему. Спокойным, ровным голосом, словно бы невзначай, она также расспрашивала Иви о соседях де Вуазенов, заставляя вспоминать такие мелочи, которые Иви никогда бы и не подумала, что помнит. Чего н-Эсклармонда никогда не делала, так это не называла Иви по имени. «Дражайшая сестра» сказала она при встрече и с тех пор придерживалась этого обращения.  
Мысленно сравнивая себя с н-Эсклармондой, Иви пришла к выводу, что до настоящей графини ей далеко как до небес. Завидная уверенность, невозмутимость, привычка повелевать — Иви казалось, что такому научиться невозможно.

Стояла сильная жара, в башне из-за многолюдности было душно, и Иви чувствовала, как от долгого сидения в одной позе за вышиванием руки и особенно ноги наливаются тяжестью, тело покрывается потом, а воздуха становится недостаточно. Она долго стеснялась попроситься выйти, но однажды все же не выдержала, и с тех пор уходила регулярно на короткие прогулки в маленьком дворике между башнями, приносившие относительное облегчение. Компанию во время этих прогулок ей составляла н-Ано, а от ощущения тяжести помогали избавиться не только ходьба, но и дети, игравшие во дворе.  
Все малыши казались Иви красивыми. Дети слуг и крестьян, конечно, не могли похвастаться такими пухлыми щечками с веселыми ямочками и такими красивыми платьями как у Леуны де Ге, но в остальном разницы Иви не видела. Девчушка так же, как остальные часто играла во дворике с деревянными куклами, так же смущалась под ее взглядом и так же пряталась, чтобы потом выглянуть и, обнаружив, что Иви все еще смотрит, довольно хихикнуть и снова спрятаться. Они с охотой играли в эту нехитрую игру в прятки с гляделками — Иви не отказывала себе в чуть горьковатой от осознания, что собственных детей у нее нет, ребячьей забаве.  
— Леуна, иди сюда! Немедленно!  
В разгар игры, Пейрета протянула руку, и младшая сестра, повинуясь, подошла и вложила пальчики в протянутую ладонь.  
— Нельзя с ней играть, — громким шепотом, наклонившись к Леуне, сказала старшая. Младшая выразила свое недовольство, несколько раз на ходу дернув Пейрету за руку с вопросом «посему?».  
— Она блудница, — коротко и снисходительно пояснила Пейрета, тоном, говорившим, что она не надеется, что младшая поймет, о чем речь.  
— Я смотрю, язык у тебя, юная н-графиня, не по годам длинный, — тяжело взглянув на Пейрету, сказала н-Ано.  
— А что? — воинственно вскинула голову старшая дочь графа Конфлан. — Я, между прочим, говорю только правду.  
— Лгать — грех, но говорить правду тоже надо уметь. Тебе для этого пока недостает мудрости разума и мудрости сердца, — ответила н-Ано.  
Пейрета фыркнула, пожала плечами и, повернувшись, пошла к дверям башни, за руку уводя с собой сестру.

Иви не обиделась на слова Пейреты, хотя н-Ано, кажется, опасалась именно этого. К чему обижаться на правду? Кем бы ни считала ее дочь н-Пейрана — госпожой Аликс или ее заменой — они обе блудницы. Аликс блудила с кем-то, приглянувшимся ей поболее мужа, Иви — с Раймоном. И если такова была цена счастья, уютным клубочком свернувшегося в ней где-то в районе живота или, быть может, груди, то Иви принимала эту цену и готова была ее платить. Да, она блудница, и скоро Раймон вернется, и они будут вместе… К щекам приливал нестерпимый жар, и Иви снова вставала, отложив работу, чтобы выйти во дворик, снять покрывало с головы и обмахнуть им себя.

— Ти блудная волсебница? — спросила Леуна.  
Вопрос застал Иви врасплох, она только всласть потянулась и зевнула, выйдя во дворик ранним утром, пока остальные еще просыпались. Девочка, сонная, в одной рубахе, стояла босая спиной к солнцу, и оно высвечивало ее каштановые кудри рыжими кольцами вокруг головки.  
— Тебе нельзя со мной разговаривать, — мягко напомнила Иви.  
Малышка серьезно кивнула и приложила палец к губам.  
— А ти мозесь сделать, стобы я тозе была в двух местах разом? Здесь и дома с папой?  
— Нет, — ответила Иви.  
Леуна насупилась.  
— Мама сказала, тетя Аликс у себя в замке, я слишала. А Пейрета говорит, селовек не мозет бить в двух местах, если не колдун. Значит, ти колдунья и не хосесь мне помось.  
— Я не могу тебе помочь, — грустно сказала Иви. — Я не умею колдовать.  
Девочка, кажется, ей не поверила и ушла, обидевшись. А в хрупком мирке Ивиного благостного спокойствия раздался хруст первой трещины.

Она не знала, как спросить. Но знала, что следует дождаться, когда они останутся с н-Эсклармондой наедине.  
— Где сейчас н-Аликс? — слова вылетели прежде, чем Иви успела подумать и испугаться, что неправильно спрашивает.  
Н-Эсклармонда взглянула на нее из-под ресниц, на мгновение оторвавшись от шитья. Затем вернулась к работе, и когда Иви уже почти потеряла надежду услышать ответ, все же сказала:  
— Ходят слухи, что папский легат отдал Гельон женщине, утверждающей, что она — Аликс.

«Госпожа Аликс в Гельоне. Значит, он пошел в замок к госпоже Аликс», — две эти мысли не давали сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, мешали работать, дышать, вызывая дурноту и желание плакать. Иви терпела, стиснув зубы и скрепя сердце до темноты, и лишь тогда, дождавшись, чтобы обе башни затихли, ушла во дворик. Она почти жалела, что не в пещерах сейчас. Там она могла уединиться, когда захочется, там она могла бы спросить…  
Зачем? Зачем ему Иви? Если любимая жена вернулась, зачем нужна Иви? Зачем он просил дождаться его? Тогда, перед его уходом, в пещере… что это было? И значит ли это что-то теперь, когда Аликс в Гельоне?  
Иви чувствовала себя снова маленькой и ничтожной, как раньше. Навоображала тут всякого. А на деле… на деле он любит Аликс. Иви ему не пара, она не Аликс и с ней ни в какое сравнение не идет…  
Иви тихо, в отчаянии, застонала, ударившись головой о выступ в каменной кладке. Но боль тела не заслонила душевной боли, слезы из уголков глаз потекли крупными каплями по щекам.

— Твоя жена тебя опередила, — сказал Пейран, вынимая из шкатулки и кидая на стол небольшой свиток.  
Раймон так толком и не освоил грамоту, в отличие от Пейрана и Реми, поэтому вместо того, чтобы развернуть свиток и самому разбирать по складам, предпочел, нахмурившись, подождать, пока старший брат озвучит содержание послания Аликс.  
— Зная, что твой брат отправится к тебе за советом и убежищем, сообщаю, что мое предложение еще в силе, и что по моей смерти сейчас все наследует Гильом, — прочитал Пейран.  
Аликс осталась верна своей змеиной натуре — не преминула унизить Раймона даже в письме к его брату.  
— Гильом не может наследовать ничего из владений де Ге, — прорычал Раймон.  
— Она, конечно, преувеличивает, — ответил Пейран. — Но твой шурин сейчас — крестоносец, а о тебе даже неизвестно, жив ли ты, не говоря уже о том, что все мы считаемся еретиками.  
— И что?  
Раймон имел в виду, что они будут делать дальше. Ему не терпелось узнать, что думает об этом старший брат, хотелось найти какую-то зацепку, обрести надежду и способ достичь цели. Сам он пока такого способа не видел. Как, видимо, и Реми, молчавший всю дорогу до Конфлана и даже сейчас не проронивший ни звука.  
— Амори и де Монфор тем, что сделали в Безье и Гельоне, добились результата — Транкавель боится, что и с остальными его владеньями** поступят так же, и уже вступил в переговоры. Сейчас каждый сам за себя, каждый хочет договориться. Синьоры Арагона не видят смысла выступать на поле боя на нашей стороне — король Педро присоединился к войску крестоносцев под Каркассоном и участвует в переговорах.  
В голосе Пейрана слышались горечь и глубокое сожаление. Брат ходил из угла в угол, зажав руки за спиной и будто говорил сам с собой.  
— И раз все играют в переговоры и интриги, нам тоже лучше не оставаться в стороне. Посмотрим, чего удастся добиться переговорами Транкавелю… хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что удастся — Каркассон и прочие его земли — слишком лакомые куски.  
— Значит, когда крестоносцы подойдут к Конфлану, начнем переговоры, — с горечью озвучил витавший в воздухе вывод Раймон.  
— Раньше. И в этом поможет твоя жена. Мы можем использовать Аликс в переговорах, но сначала нужно найти способ ее контролировать.  
— Как? — невесело усмехнулся Раймон. — Она лжет так же легко, как дышит.  
— Но в этом случае, похоже, правда в том, что она очень уязвима и нуждается в союзе с нами. Кто бы ни стоял за ней…  
— Она утверждает, что никто, — вскипая как обычно при мысли о том, что Аликс ему изменила, перебил брата Раймон. — Но это очередная ложь.  
— Кто бы ни стоял за ней, она не чувствует себя в безопасности под его покровительством, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Пейран. — Иначе не искала бы так упорно упрочения своих позиций. А сейчас упрочение ее позиций может помочь укрепить наши.  
Пейран в задумчивости подошел к узорчатому каменному окну и уставился на Пиренеи.  
— Нам следует оповестить мир о том, что ты жив и супруга твоя — не вдова. Кроме этого, она может способствовать твоему покаянию и возвращению в лоно церкви при необходимости.  
Раймон скривился, но Пейран продолжал:  
— Да, эти слухи полезно пустить и распространять. Граф де Ге выжил, и графиня в письмах умоляет его явить миру крепость своей веры и примириться с наместником Господа на земле. Реми, тебе как раз будет чем заняться в дороге.  
— Куда именно? — уточнил трубадур.  
— Назад, в Гельон. Скажешь Аликс, что мы примем ее условия, если она примет наши.  
Пейран помолчал, все так же глядя на отроги Пиреней, и затем продолжил:  
— Наши условия заключаются в том, что графиня де Ге будет вести непорочный и набожный образ жизни, служа образцом кротости и смирения.  
Раймон хмыкнул, попытавшись представить себе Аликс в качестве образца кротости и смирения.  
— А также она всецело будет использовать покровительство, оказываемое ей крестоносцами и папским легатом для того, чтобы примирить своего супруга с Папой.  
— Она никогда этого не сделает.  
— Кое-что все же сделать придется, если она хочет союза с нами. А она хочет.  
— Аликс неуправляема, — высказал Раймон, что думал. С лживыми хитростями жены ему не справится, это он понимал слишком хорошо, чтобы одобрять задуманное Пейраном. К тому же, хотя эту мысль Раймон ни за что не позволил бы себе додумать, он не был уверен, что справиться с паутиной интриг, искусно выплетаемой Аликс, по силам даже брату.  
— Как ни печально это признавать — да, — согласился с Раймоном Пейран. — Но раз уж ты на ней женился, нам не остается ничего иного, кроме как иметь с ней дело. До поры. К счастью, она сама передала нам ключ к решению проблемы.  
— Имеешь в виду Иви? — спросил Реми, пока Раймон пытался сообразить, к чему клонит старший брат.  
— Имею в виду Аликс, которая нас устроит. Не стоит называть ее другим именем. Следовало начать обучать ее раньше, вместо того, чтобы держать в темнице… ну да, что толку об этом сейчас. Эсклармонда займется ею, уже, собственно, занялась. Небольшие несоответствия, которые неизбежно будут, можно списать на то, как сильно Аликс изменилась, обратившись к Богу. Пока все, что нужно — медленно сближать их поведение, а в подходящий момент поступить так же, как твоя жена полтора года назад.  
Странное дело, Раймон и сам не раз думал о том, что Иви должна занять место Аликс, и внутренне был согласен с этим, но ему никогда до этого момента не приходилось в полной мере осознавать, что для этого Иви придется измениться, перестать во многом быть собой. Иви нравилась ему как есть, своей непохожестью на сестру. К тому же он чувствовал, что Иви приспособлена к интригам и лжи еще меньше, чем он сам, и бросать ее в змеиное гнездо, что создала вокруг себя Аликс, было бы…  
— Иви не справится, — нахмурившись, не удержался он.  
— Сейчас — нет. Мы дождемся подходящего момента. Или нам придется на это пойти, если Аликс выйдет из-под контроля. В любом случае, не в ближайшее время. И еще… Реми, выйди.  
Трубадур посмотрел на Пейрана и молча переступил порог, закрыв за собой дверь.  
— Раймон, сейчас она должна подарить тебе наследника. Пока личность Аликс не вызывает сомнений, пока это способствует закреплению прав на Гельон, тебе нужно родить наследника. Она… эта женщина в состоянии понести?  
Раймон молчал, чувствуя, как в нем закипает злость от осознания правоты доводов брата и Аликс, и от нежелания эти доводы принимать.  
— Не знаю.  
— Пусть ее осмотрит повитуха.  
Пейран некоторое время молчал, потом взглянул на Раймона, и все же продолжил:  
— Если она бесплодна, тебе следует…  
— Не указывай, что мне следует! — взревел Раймон, выведенный из себя неловкостью беседы и неестественностью ее темы.  
— Мне придется выдать Пейрету замуж. Сейчас, когда ей едва исполнилось двенадцать. Возможно, за северянина. Потому что так будет нужно! — На последних словах голос Пейрана нарушил обычную монотонность, взлетев вверх, и лицо его на мгновение исказилось. — Чтобы скрепить сделку и сохранить владения для Гонтрана и нашего рода, если будет нужно это сделать… я сделаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имя Эсклармонда означает «свет мира».  
** Город Безье находился в вассальной зависимости от графов Транкавель.


	3. Глава 2

Аликс стояла и смотрела на тело Жакетты, которое крестоносец сбросил с крупа лошади к ее ногам. Старое, безобразное тело, покрытое, помимо следов времени и многолетнего тяжелого труда, грязью и свежими увечьями.  
Аликс стояла и смотрела на тело единственного человека, кто был с ней почти с самого начала, кто знал, и чувствовала… холод.  
Это объявление войны. Крестоносцы, обнаружившие тело на дороге, сказали, что, скорее всего, на Жакетту напали разбойники из числа еретиков, но Аликс знала — это объявление войны. И это Гильом.  
В игре, которую они вели с самого детства, они портили и уничтожали все, что могло быть дорого другому, но до убийства дело не доходило. До сих пор.  
Аликс знала, что рано или поздно Гильом переступит черту. На кону стоял замок и титул графа де Ге — вещи слишком нужные и дорогие, как для нее самой, так и для Гильома. Получить замок и титул он сможет только через ее труп. И изуродованное тело Жакетты сообщало, что он готов заплатить эту цену.  
Взгляд Аликс задержался на откинутой в сторону от тела руке. Не хватало одного пальца и ногтей на остальных. Что Жакетта успела ему рассказать? Как много Гильом знает теперь?  
Она сглупила, побоявшись, что, послав с Жакеттой больше людей для охраны, привлечет к ней лишнее внимание. Вместо этого Аликс приказала одновременно выехать паре гонцов в направлении Конфлана с письмом для Пейрана, но Гильом не обманулся.  
За все время обмануть его Аликс удалось лишь однажды. Тогда она специально несколько месяцев притворялась, что полюбила вышивать. Гильом изорвал и изрезал результат ее зимней работы — большое покрывало, украшенное сценами охоты, а Аликс хохотала до колик в животе и потешаясь, назвала его кретином, годным только для распарывания неудачной вышивки. На следующий день у девушки, что прислуживала ей и помогала с вышивкой, остался один глаз.  
Аликс не помнила, когда, на каком этапе игры, «не показывать, что тебе дорого» стало значить «не привязываться ни к чему». Она не была привязана к Жакетте. Просто позволяла ей прислуживать себе. Иногда покрикивала, могла стукнуть. Старуха была с придурью, это знали все. Подсмеивались, но не трогали — юродивая, что с нее взять? А еще она была преданная как собака. И хитрая тоже какой-то звериной хитростью. Эта хитрость выручала не раз и саму Жакетту, и Аликс, и на эту хитрость Аликс понадеялась, отправляя Жакетту за драгоценностями.  
— Похороните ее, — сказала Аликс, отворачиваясь, и зашагала прочь.  
Оставить украшения из ее приданного и подарки мужа — все что Аликс выгребла из ларцов перед отъездом из Гельона в Вуазен — в тайнике, о котором известно только ей и Жакетте, было, пожалуй, единственным мудрым решением, принятым Аликс при злополучном побеге. Но сейчас ей нужны были деньги. Восстанавливать замок, обеспечить преданность крестоносцев, обрести большую независимость от Амори — ничего этого невозможно сделать без денег.  
Драгоценности теперь у Гильома. Еще у него целый отряд головорезов, прекрасно умеющих отрезать пальцы, вырывать ногти и перерезать горло. А что у нее? Служанка, приставленная Амори, которой она не доверяет. Несколько десятков отребьев, оставленных Амори и готовых служить любому, кто больше заплатит. Крестьяне, которые ее ненавидят и боятся, и которых надо заставить собрать с господских полей хотя бы то, что не успели уничтожить крестоносцы, и отвезти не себе на сеновал, а в замковые хранилища. Наполовину сожженный замок, продуваемый всеми ветрами, из которого старая еретичка позаботилась вывезти почти все, что представляет хоть какую-то ценность. И ей не удержать этого без денег и преданных людей.  
Преданность… Чем ее обеспечить? Если не деньги, то что? Для дураков сойдут посулы, но важно понять, что именно нужно пообещать. Проблема в том, что требуются далеко не только дураки. Дураков Гильом в два счета обведет вокруг пальца. Чем купить умных, когда у тебя ничего нет?  
Ветер хлестнул ее воротом плаща по лицу, и Аликс споткнулась, на мгновение от неожиданности потеряв равновесие. Нужно быть осторожнее теперь. Прекратить ночные хождения по замку. Гильом наверняка уже позаботился о том, чтобы кто-то из его людей проник сюда. Кто это может быть? Взгляд Аликс скользил по рожам отдыхающих во дворе крестоносцев. Кто из них возможный убийца? Один из обнаруживших труп Жакетты во время объезда окрестностей? Или один из тех, кто оставался в замке?  
Нет, Гильом придет убить ее сам. Он мечтал увидеть ее боль и ужас во всей красе. Боль и ужас других не доставляли ему такого же удовольствия, Аликс знала. Раздавить ее, заставить умолять о пощаде — это был вожделенный для Гильома приз в конце игры. Тем более вожделенный, что он знал — Аликс не доставит ему такого удовольствия. Умрет, но не доставит. Поэтому всегда в конце Гильом отпускал ее — как полупридушенную мышь наигравшийся кот — чтобы знала, что ждет ее в следующий раз, чтобы слабела от этого знания, чтобы дрожала.  
Но сейчас, возможно, все изменилось. Возможно, ему достаточно осознания, что она ждала, что знала, почему и как умрет. Замок и титул для него важнее старых детских игр, и Гильом понимает, что убрать Аликс надо быстро — пока в замке нет Амори и пока она не нашла себе союзников. Поэтому удар нанести может кто угодно. Можно даже не перерезать горла, во всех отношениях удобнее отравить.  
Аликс не стала ужинать, и не стала просить принести еды в ее покои позднее. Глубокой ночью она сама прокралась в кухню и вынесла оттуда хлеб, мясо и воду. Взяла еду, предназначенную для слуг, не для нее.  
Собственные покои давно воспринимались Аликс как тюрьма. Здесь она ждала Раймона, жаждущего исполнить супружеский долг, здесь ждала, пока Амори призовет ее к себе… А теперь ждет убийц от Гильома, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Стоило провалиться в небытие, как она вскакивала, судорожно хватаясь за кинжал, положенный рядом, прямо на подушку, а потом, убедившись, что вокруг никого, лежала, задыхаясь, пытаясь унять бешенный стук сердца.  
Шаги, легчайший шорох… Нет, в этот раз не привиделось. Аликс осторожно, очень осторожно нащупала рукоять кинжала и села. Кровать предательски скрипнула, заставив волоски на коже встать дыбом.  
— Вы звали, госпожа?  
Служанка. Одна или… Аликс молчала. По ту сторону двери молчали тоже.  
— Госпожа? — голос служанки звучал тише и неувереннее.  
Снова душное, полное напряжения и сдавленного дыхания ожидание, и затем шаги. Удаляющиеся прочь. Снова мысль — кто еще сейчас там, за дверью? И если не сейчас, то кто окажется там рано или поздно?  
Аликс встала. Наощупь, не зажигая свечи, смяла из подушек и простыней нечто, что могло быть похоже на фигуру спящего человека.  
Она рассказала Арно про один тайный ход. И никому не говорила про остальные. Никому. Даже Жакетте. Гильом может догадываться о существовании этих ходов, но он не знает наверняка, где они начинаются и где заканчиваются. Знают только де Ге, но Раймон сейчас на пути к старшему брату, если не уже в Конфлане, и его ручной скоморох вместе с ним.  
Что ж, завтра же она переедет в бывшие покои Раймона. Точнее, уже сегодня, ведь судя по бледнеющему краю неба, скоро восход…

— Как твое имя? — вопрос был адресован тому из крестоносцев, кого Амори ей оставил за старшего. «Угрюмый» или «бородач» — так к нему обращались сотоварищи. Аликс не интересовало, как его зовут на самом деле. До этого момента.  
— Жеан, госпожа графиня.  
Можно было и догадаться. Жеан, Жан, Жак — простолюдины просто обожали имена на букву «ж».  
— Нужно, чтобы ты отрядил людей к крайнему мосту в моих владениях со стороны Безье. Пусть подождут там купеческий караван. Неважно чей, первый же, что встретите, сопроводите в замок.  
— Сопроводить? — переспросил Угрюмый Жеан, и это слышалось как уточнение.  
«Не слишком умен», — мысленно вздохнула Аликс.  
— Попросите их заехать в замок. Скажете, госпожа графиня приглашает передохнуть и переночевать.  
— А если они откажутся…  
— Тогда разрешаю твоим людям быть более убедительными. Мечи, копья, стрелы обычно убеждают достаточно быстро.  
— Понял.  
Слава Богу! Борода у этого Жеана была и вправду выдающаяся, до пояса, к тому же густая как лесные летние заросли. Аликс внутренне передернуло от мысли, сколько живности может обитать в этой бороде.  
— Товары не портить и не брать. И с людьми не слишком… лютуйте.  
Тут на лице крестоносца проступило недоумение. Аликс внимательно наблюдала за ним. Недоумение сменилось кивком, спорить он не стал. Уже неплохо.  
— Зачем ты отправился в поход?  
— Индульгенцию получить.  
Угрюмый посмотрел на нее и, видимо, понял, что краткий ответ Аликс не устраивает.  
— Жену убил. И сына.  
— За что?  
— В гневе дурею совсем. Остановиться не могу, пелена перед глазами. А как спала, смотрю — кровищи натекло, и они лежат.  
— Я спросила не «почему», а «за что». За что ты на них разозлился?  
— Не помню, — помотал головой Жеан, и борода замоталась по кольчуге следом. — Хотите, не верьте, госпожа графиня, а не помню.  
— Что собираешься делать, когда получишь индульгенцию? — спросила Аликс, но крестоносец словно не слышал ее, бормоча что-то свое.  
— Может, сказала она что, может, обед опять испортила, не помню, ей-богу… А мальчонка меж нами кинулся, я даже не понял…  
Жеан, наконец, прекратил бормотать и уставился на нее. Аликс уже было подумала, что он совсем безнадежен, но на удивление, ответ на свой вопрос она все же получила.  
— Что делать, госпожа графиня? Не знаю. В монастырь, может, подамся.  
— А если я предложу тебе остаться начальником стражи, здесь, в замке?  
Жеан удивился, но лишь на мгновение. Преимущества предложенного ему места были очевидны.  
— Если я буду довольна твоей службой, то так и поступлю. Потом, глядишь, и жену тебе новую подыщем, — здесь Аликс позволила себе подобие улыбки. — А сейчас иди. Караван мне нужен как можно скорее.  
Этому, кажется, она посулила достаточно. А служанке можно намекнуть, что отдаст ее за женоубийцу при малейших признаках предательства.

Кавалькада, въехавшая в ворота Гельона, была небольшой. Всего три телеги да пара десятков всадников. Аликс обвела их глазами, определяя, кто из них главный. Им оказался седобородый горбоносый мужчина в темном, поношенном, но явно сшитом из добротной восточной ткани одеянии. Его черные глаза тоже внимательно изучали обстановку — стены со следами недавнего штурма, пепелища во дворе, так до конца и не вычищенные, зияющий провал на месте галереи. Аликс была уверена, что сосчитал он и крестоносцев на стенах, так же как она его людей мгновением раньше.

— Мое имя Давид, н-графиня. Я купец из Нарбонна.  
Так же, как имя почти каждого простолюдина с большой вероятностью начиналось на «ж», почти каждый купец в Лангедоке с большой вероятностью был евреем.  
— Благодарю вас, н-графиня, за милостивое приглашение отдохнуть под вашим кровом. — Купец приложил руку у груди и поклонился во второй раз после того, как вошел в покои. — Но все же я предпочел бы двинуться в путь, дабы засветло успеть достигнуть места условленной встречи с караваном моего брата.  
— Думаю, засветло вы уже не успеете. Так к чему торопиться?  
— Ваши люди ранили двоих моих. У такой любезности должны быть веские причины.  
Купец решил говорить начистоту. И хорошо, Аликс тоже предпочитала перейти сразу к делу.  
— Они есть, разумеется. — Она поднялась с кресла Раймона, в котором сидела, встречая «гостя». — Часть из них вы видели. — Движением руки Аликс обвела пустые стены трапезной, на которых не так давно висели гобелены. — О другой части догадываетесь. Суть тоже ясна. Мне нужны деньги на восстановление замка.  
— Я понимаю, что замок в плачевном состоянии. Но точно в таком же состоянии сейчас торговля и многое другое, н-графиня.  
— Чтобы отправиться в путь с товарами в такое время нужно быть рискованным человеком. Рискните снова.  
— У всего есть пределы, н-графиня. В том числе у риска.  
— И каковы ваши пределы? Вы не ссужаете деньгами женщин?  
— К сожалению, вы правы. Я предпочитаю иметь дело с хозяином замка, при всем уважении, н-графиня.  
— А если хозяйка предлагает более выгодные условия? Например, беспошлинный проезд по моим землям в счет уплаты процентов?  
— Звучит заманчиво, н-графиня, но вы не властны давать подобные обещания. А ваш супруг…  
— Он согласится с моим решением.  
— Увы, у меня нет в этом такой же железной уверенности как у вас.  
— Вы одолжите мне товарами, что у вас с собой сейчас, или деньгами. — Аликс надоело делать вид, что у каждого из них есть выбор. Выбора не было. — От вас зависит лишь, в чем вы выдадите ссуду.  
— Часть этих товаров принадлежит моему брату.  
— Значит, у вашего брата будет повод заехать в Гельон.  
— Вы, конечно, понимаете, н-графиня, что такой… прямо скажем, грабеж, лишит других купцов желания проезжать через ваши земли и платить за это.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю. Идемте, взглянем, на ваши товары.  
В глазах купца мелькнула злость, если не ненависть. Но он совладал с собой, во дворе приказав что-то на своем языке молодому помощнику. Тот владел собой хуже, попытался спорить и возмущаться. Купец осадил его выразительным взглядом.  
Телеги, все три, загружены были прилично. Ткани, сундуки, ящики, у одного из них на Аликс ощутимо пахнуло специями. Не так плохо, как она боялась. К тому же…  
— Где опись?  
— Что?  
— Опись.  
После недолгой возни ей протянули свиток. К счастью, он был двуязычным, каббалистические закорючки чередовались со вполне разборчиво написанными словами на провансальском. Пять кусков дамасского шелка, два — сицилийской тафты, лен, шерсть, камни драгоценные, лалы — семь штук, яшма…  
— Вы умеете читать? Редкое умение для женщины, — купец был по-настоящему удивлен. Взгляд его упал на след ее собственных зубов на ладони, уже заживший, но еще заметный, оставшийся с той ночи, когда она позволила себе плакать. Аликс не стала одергивать руку.  
— У меня много редких умений, — ответила она. Год, проведенный в мужском монастыре, может и был адом, но она сумела извлечь из пребывания там пользу. — У вашего племянника будет возможность в этом убедиться, пока он будет ждать вместе со мной вашего возвращения с деньгами.  
В глазах купца удивление сменилось страхом. Он не обернулся и не посмотрел на племянника-помощника, но легчайшее движение, остановленное силой воли, от Аликс не укрылось.


	4. Глава 3

Раймон видел, что все лицо Иви опухло, глаза покраснели и смотрели настороженно, а еще в их синей глубине, как ни странно, он разглядел гнев. Совсем не так он представлял их встречу, ох, совсем не так.  
— Оставьте нас, — коротко бросил он притихшим женщинам.  
— Дорогой брат, я велела приготовить вам комнату, — послышался голос Эсклармонды.  
— Которую? — Раймон был нетерпелив, видя, что Иви отвернулась и опустила глаза.  
— Сюда, пожалуйста, н-Раймон, — подсказала одна из невесткиных служанок.  
У самой двери он задержался, оглянувшись. Каждое мгновение Ивиного молчания причиняло ему нарастающее беспокойство. Она последовала за ним, сама, но Раймон нутром чувствовал, что тяжело и неохотно.  
Оказавшись с Иви наедине, он шагнул вперед, чтобы обнять, но она вывернулась из его рук и уткнулась лбом в стену.  
— Что стряслось? — вопрос был глупый, помогающий разве что выиграть время.  
— Ничего, господин граф, — она покачала головой, не поворачивая к нему лица, и Раймон ощутил, как от обращения «господин граф» начинает просыпаться его собственный гнев.  
— Какого дьявола мы играем в эти игры? Ты не можешь сказать прямо, что с тобой?  
Иви наконец-то медленно подняла голову. В этом жесте чувствовалась решимость.  
— Ты же мне не сказал прямо, к кому идешь в Гельон.  
Раймон чуть было не расхохотался, но вовремя поперхнулся воздухом, заметив в ее глазах слезы. Вот оно что! Она ревнует к Аликс!  
Он все-таки обнял Иви, несмотря на сопротивление, потому что объясняться ему было проще так, над ее макушкой, чувствуя тепло и мягкость прижатого к нему тела.  
— Я шел разбираться с этой гадиной. А ты и так плакала, чтоб еще больше тебя расстраивать.  
— Разобрался?  
Раймону сложно оказалось определить, о чем этот вопрос. Желала ли она смерти Аликс, или это глухое слово-вопрос подразумевало желание понять, чем закончилось его путешествие?  
— Нет, — ответил он, сам отпуская Иви. И вздохнул. Раймон не любил долгих объяснений. Они у него не получались, но тут, похоже, объяснения было не избежать. — Пошли сядем.  
Сесть, кроме как на свежезастеленной заботами Эсклармонды постели, оказалось негде. Раймону это причинило новое неудобство. На постели он предпочел бы заняться с Иви совсем иным, нежели разговоры об Аликс.  
— Я не знаю, где эту сучку носило больше года. Она не признается, — от собственных слов Раймон опять ощутил себя злым и беспомощным. — Но хочет примирения. Чтобы мы стали союзниками. Предлагает выдать нашего с тобой ребенка за ее, чтобы он мог стать наследником, — выпалил он, стремясь поскорей покончить с этим треклятым объяснением, и поднял на Иви взгляд.  
В ее глазах он увидел ужас.  
— Она хочет забрать ребенка?! — Иви ошеломленно произнесла это вслух, словно в попытке осознать и поверить. И вдруг засмеялась смехом, похожим на задыхающийся плач. — Хорошо, что у меня нет дитя.  
— Хорошо, что у меня нет дитя, — повторила она шепотом слова, которые в любое другое время сочла бы кощунством, но сейчас они были облегчением. Причиняющим боль, но все же облегчением.  
— Не забрать, а выдать за ее ребенка, — поправил Раймон, но Иви с силой покачала головой. Как он не понимает? Госпожа Аликс для этого и отдала Иви Раймону. Не за тем, чтобы затруднить обнаружение своего побега, а для того, чтобы она, Иви, родила ребенка, которого Аликс не может выносить сама. Отдала, чтобы потом отобрать и ребенка, и Раймона.  
Вот только Иви способна к деторождению не больше, чем сама госпожа Аликс. Отнять у нее можно лишь Раймона. Иви заплакала, потому что эта потеря тоже не была легкой, хоть и не внушала такого безумного ужаса, как мысль о ребенке, отданном Аликс. Не внушала потому, что внутренне Иви была к ней готова. За последние дни, проведенные в слезах, с этой потерей она почти примирилась.  
— Я не позволю ей забрать. Ничего и никого. Ни тебя, ни дитя, если оно будет. Ты слышишь меня?  
— Раз я не могу тебе родить, она найдет другую.  
Руки Раймона, державшие ее за плечи, сжались, впиваясь в кожу сквозь ткань рубахи и платья. Он выругался.  
— Она ничего с тобой не сделает. Я не позволю. И решать за нас она не будет.  
Но Иви не слышала. Во власти своих страхов она видела только плохое, и это плохое пугало ее еще больше. Раймон понял, что словами до нее не достучаться, и сменил тактику. Руки от плеч переместились к лицу, обхватывая его, губы приникли к губам. Она всхлипывала и что-то пыталась бормотать, но Раймон был настойчив, своим напором раз за разом увлекая ее, отвлекая, не давая продолжать плакать. Он нетерпеливо дергал завязки, пытаясь добраться до груди, и таки добился своего — Иви коротко выдохнула, когда его ладонь, пробравшись под рубаху, обхватила тяжелую нежную округлость, и ее губы прижались к его, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Они слишком соскучились друг за другом, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи как день на дворе или кучу людей за стеной, или тот факт, что Раймон не успел вымыться с дороги.  
Ее кожа казалась Раймону белее и нежнее, чем он помнил, ее запах — ярче, а сама Иви — чуть полноватее, чем раньше, полноватее, чем истощавшая как загулявшая весной кошка Аликс, но Раймону меньше всего сейчас хотелось об этом думать и сравнивать. Иви, с тихим стоном мечущаяся головой по подушке, Иви, зарывающаяся пальцами в волосы на его затылке, целующая его крепко и жадно припухшими губами с привкусом соли, Иви, прижимающая его к себе коленями… только Иви здесь. Раймон почувствовал, как, волнообразно сжимаясь, пришли в движение мышцы ее лона, как она запрокинула голову с беззвучным криком, и, поцеловав влажный от пота и слез висок, он несколькими сильными толчками тоже достиг пика удовольствия.  
Усталость накрыла обоих разом, Раймона — за все дни пути, Иви — за долгие часы слез и переживаний. Они заснули, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, мгновенно и умиротворенно.

Иви проснулась на закате, до того, как последние лучи солнца скрылись за горами. Она натянула рубаху и села с ощущением еще сонного покоя. Ее взгляд упал на Раймона, спящего на животе и разметавшегося во сне по всей кровати. Не просыпаясь, он шевельнул рукой, отгоняя назойливо жужжащую муху, и Иви улыбнулась. Движение руки привлекло ее взгляд к мускулам спины, сильным и красивым даже сейчас, в расслабленном состоянии. Нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к его коже, погладить выступы и впадинки мышц, и Иви даже протянула руку, но потом решила, что это разбудит Раймона, и лишь совершила волнообразное движение пальцами в воздухе, совсем рядом с его кожей, повторяя ее изгибы, но не прикасаясь.  
Он красив. «Наверное, человек, которого любишь, всегда красив для того, кто любит», — подумалось Иви. Гастон никогда не казался ей красивым. И во сне никогда не походил на мальчишку, как Раймон сейчас. В любовании, которым она занималась, было не только женское, но будто и что-то материнское — нежность и желание уберечь.  
Его раны. Она совсем забыла. Как она могла забыть?! Когда Раймон проснется, нужно, в первую очередь, осмотреть раны.

Раймон почувствовал на себе ее взгляд. Может поэтому и проснулся. Иви смотрела слегка встревоженно, легкая морщинка залегла меж бровей, а голову пушистым нимбом окружали растрепавшиеся во сне волосы. Приподнявшись, одним движением руки он сгреб ее себе под бок, прижимая и целуя в шею под ухом. Услышал, как она тихо рассмеялась, вбирая голову в плечи и наклоняя ее, чтобы заставить его отстраниться. Отстраняться Раймон не собирался, прижав Иви крепче, поцеловал ниже, у самого плеча, некстати прикрытого рубахой.  
— Раймон, — она завозилась, пытаясь перевернуться в его объятиях. — Раймон, перестань…  
Он дал ей повернуться и потянулся к губам, но Иви отстранилась, опустив взгляд ниже и принялась водить руками по его груди. Он не сразу сообразил, что так она осматривает шрамы.  
— Да все в порядке. Зажило уже.  
— Здесь не болит? — Иви провела пальчиками по нежно-розовой свежей кожице на самом широком рубце.  
— Не болит.  
Сам Раймон про эти царапины уже и думать забыл. Он накрыл ее руку своей, прижимая всей ладонью к сердцу, и сказал то, что давно надо было сказать:  
— Аликс мне не жена с тех пор, как сбежала. Моя жена теперь и до смерти — ты.  
Она подняла на него свои глубокие синие глаза, и в них было столько всего…  
— Не думай, что я ходил к ней за чем-то иным, чем придушить.  
Раймону уже было показалось, что он все испортил этим пояснением, но Иви взяла его лицо в ладони и порывисто приникла поцелуем к губам.

Рано утром они ушли из Горного укрытия, ушли погулять. Карабкались по скалам, смотрели на горы в утренней дымке, пили воду из ручья и чувствовали себя беззаботными и счастливыми влюбленными из песен трубадуров.  
Раймон смотрел на Иви и видел, что внутренне она успокоилась. Лицо, на котором еще сохранялись следы плача, стало другим благодаря появившимся от улыбок ямочкам и счастливому блеску глаз. Верная многолетней привычке, она все так же опускала глаза, если замечала, что Раймон смотрит на нее, но в то же время все чаще «забывалась», проявляя свои чувства открыто, свободно. Ей нужно знать, что ее любят, чтобы делать это — осознал Раймон. Чтобы быть собой. Тогда она становилась прекрасна так, что не хватало дыхания. Прекрасна, несмотря на припухшие глаза и скромный наряд.  
Он протягивал руку, чтобы помочь ей влезть на очередной уступ, и ловил ее на руки при очередном спуске, сдерживая желание тут же прижать Иви к себе, прижать и не отпускать. Отпустить помогало удовольствие, которое он получал, наблюдая за ней.  
Став рядом с Раймоном, она смотрела с высоты на зеленые кроны деревьев и скалы внизу, и ветер трепал завиток темных волос у шеи, выбившийся из косы. Красивый изгиб черных ресниц золотило солнце, рука Иви поднялась, чтобы защитить глаза от его лучей, чтобы помочь ей всмотреться дальше.  
— Я люблю горы, — вдруг сказала она. — Никогда не думала, что увижу их и что буду любить.  
Ее слова прозвучали так, будто речь шла не только о горах, но и о Раймоне, с каким-то благодарным удивлением.  
Ему нужно научиться с ней говорить. Нужно многое сказать, объяснить. Как ни оттягивай, нужно.  
— Чтобы быть моей женой в глазах остальных, тебе придется стать Аликс, — сказал Раймон.  
— Я знаю.  
— Эсклармонда и Ано тебя научат.  
Он сказал это, но сам себе не поверил. Как она сможет стать Аликс? Они ведь очень разные. Очень. Как ночь и день. Как ад и рай. Разве люди не увидят разницы? А впрочем, если то, что задумал Пейран, удастся, сравнивать не придется, Аликс исчезнет навсегда, сама изменившись перед этим…  
— Я… постараюсь научиться.  
Иви тоже это чувствует подспудно, понял Раймон. Она смотрела на него прямо, и в ее глазах был вопрос.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты на самом деле становилась Аликс. Да этого и не требуется. Тебе нужно лишь стать увереннее, научиться управлять замком и слугами.  
— Научиться быть госпожой, — переосмыслила его слова Иви.  
— Научиться быть госпожой, — повторил за ней Раймон, привлекая к себе, прижимая спиной к своей груди жестом, защищающим то ли от ветра, то ли от мира вокруг.  
Иви в ответ повела головой, затылком погладив его плечо, устраиваясь поуютнее.  
— Но даже если ты не справишься, и даже если у нас не будет детей — не надейся, я тебя никуда не отпущу, — услышала она голос Раймона над своим ухом.  
Иви резко выдохнула, преодолевая спазм в груди. Эти слова… она никогда даже не мечтала о них, не осмеливалась мечтать. И вот теперь, услышав, чувствовала огромное, невесомое счастье, граничащее с болью. Чем она заслужила такое, Боже? Почему вообще любовь Раймона досталась именно ей — бесплодной, робкой, глупой? И все же Иви не отдала бы никому дарованное ей, пусть и, возможно, по ошибке. Ни Раймона, ни его любовь, ни сказанные им сейчас слова. С этого мгновения не отдала бы. И не отдаст. В них — ее жизнь, ее счастье, ее смысл. Она научится быть сильной. Ради этого — научится.  
— А мы сможем взять к себе сироту?  
Иви представила ребенка, малыша, которого она будет держать на руках, обнимать, купать, играть с ним. Пусть не она родила и выносила его, но она будет его любить… по-настоящему будет.  
— Сможем. И не одного, если захочешь, — ответил Раймон и, помолчав, нахмурившись, добавил: — Но наследник должен быть моим.  
Иви сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду. Каждый мужчина хочет, чтобы ему наследовал собственный сын, неважно, идет ли речь о замке или о крестьянской лачуге. А еще Иви знала, как крестьяне относятся к «господским подарочкам», сполна прочувствовала это на своей шкуре. Ребенка им отдадут, можно не сомневаться, да и для малыша это будет, пожалуй, лучший вариант — расти у родного отца, в достатке. И она примет его, станет ему матерью. Научится смотреть на эту историю с другой стороны, со стороны благородной дамы, вынужденной, впрочем, принимать сложившийся порядок вещей так же, как принимали его крестьяне.  
— Я понимаю, — ответила она.


	5. Глава 4

Служанку Аликс отослала, запретив ночью подходить к дверям своих покоев. Она ей по-прежнему не доверяла. Пусть считает, что госпожа графиня спит у себя.  
Дождавшись, когда замок затихнет, Аликс прислушалась, и не услышав ничего подозрительного, сама шагнула за порог.  
Бывшие покои Раймона находились на другом конце коридора. Аликс бесшумно пробежала на носках разделявшее двери расстояние. Оказавшись внутри, она осторожно задвинула засов.  
Хотя всю прошлую ночь Аликс практически не смыкала глаз, не спалось.  
С малолетства, если ей было тревожно, или когда она злилась, Жакетта принималась расчесывать Аликс волосы. Долго, неспешно, аккуратно, бормоча себе под нос что-то невнятное, и Аликс успокаивалась. Когда баронессе де Вуазен пришло в голову, что у ее подросшей дочери слишком странная и уродливая, вызывающая своим видом недоумение служанка, она захотела заменить ее. Аликс расцарапала матери руку, и та отступилась. Именно за это Аликс презирала и не любила мать — та всегда отступалась. Если что-то мешало ее спокойствию и довольству, она предпочитала этого не видеть. Не видеть, что не может дозваться молоденькую служанку потому, что отец каждое утро совокупляется с ней в своих покоях. Не видеть, что вытворяет со служанками и дворовыми девками Гильом. Не видеть, что он пытается вытворять с Аликс.  
В любом случае все это в прошлом сейчас. В Вуазен она не вернется, а Жакетты больше нет.  
Эти покои делали ее слабой. В них пахло благовониями Арно, сквозь которые временами Аликс чудился запах кожаных поддоспешников и пота, оставшийся от Раймона. Борясь с подступающей к горлу тошнотой, она встала и шире распахнула ставни. Привычка блуждать по замку по ночам требовала движения, и Аликс, разувшись, в одних чулках принялась мерить комнату шагами. Она старалась ступать бесшумно, но как знать, насколько тонкий слух у того, кого Гильом послал охотиться на нее?  
Открыть ставни тоже было ошибкой. Все должны думать, что в этих покоях никого нет. Впрочем, закрывать ставни уже поздно. Пусть остаются открытыми — быть может, виной тому нерадивые слуги и сквозняк.  
Ходить она устала, в конце концов. К тому же, с каждым шагом шорох соломы на полу казался все более громким, и на особенно громоподобном хрусте Аликс остановилась. От кровати невыносимо пахло Амори, поэтому она предпочла платяной сундук у окна. На нем можно было только сидеть, но Аликс все равно не спалось.  
Если Раймон не согласится на ее условия, будет новый муж. Кто-нибудь из этих воняющих перегаром, потом и кровью младших сыновей, кочующих из похода на турнир и обратно в жажде замков и славы. Владеть замком женщине, одной, никто не позволит. Или все же лучше монастырь? Там по крайней мере есть библиотека и можно читать. Но… Нет. В монастыре она останется под вечным контролем Арно. Под его неограниченной властью. Нет.  
Безучастно смотреть, как ее продают во второй раз, она не станет. Арно, разумеется, постарается выдать замуж хозяйку Гельона с наибольшей для себя выгодой, но она может опередить его и обвенчаться с тем, кого выберет сама. При условии, что удастся найти более-менее безопасного претендента, и при условии, что между известием о смерти Раймона и приездом Амори с выбранным им женихом будет временной промежуток. Раймон… влюбленным он ведь был вполне управляем. Если бы только она не была такой дурой тогда…  
Хотя, нечего себя обманывать. Она с трудом выносила его прикосновения, не говоря уже о проникновении в ее тело. А теперь будет только хуже. Аликс поежилась от пробежавших по коже мурашек. Если бы могла, она выбрала бы в мужья какого-нибудь дряхлого старца или сарацинского скопца. Жаль, среди крестоносцев таких нет. И среди соседей тоже.  
Аликс долго перебирала в уме всех, кого смогла вспомнить — соседей из окрестностей Гельона и Вуазена, участников турниров, на которые брал ее Раймон, крестоносцев, которых успела хотя бы мельком увидеть за время похода и штурма. Безнадежно. Продолжать отказывался не только разум — тело затекло от долгого сидения на сундуке, кончик кинжальных ножен впечатался в кожу на боку.  
Онемевшие икры и ступни, когда она, встав, попыталась сделать шаг, плохо слушались, но Аликс, несмотря на нарастающее болезненное покалывание, перебралась в кресло. В нем было немного удобнее, хотя бы получилось вытянуть ноги. Переждав, пока покалывание пройдет, Аликс снова встала. Кресло тоже пахло Амори.  
Со двора донесся какой-то неясный шум, и она поняла, что непозволительно забылась. Мир вокруг по-прежнему был полон угроз. Ночь распадалась на множество звуков, тихих и громких, понятных и подозрительных, вселяющих надежду или тревогу.

На рассвете Аликс тихо и осторожно прикрыла дверь покоев Раймона и зашагала по чем дальше, тем более темному коридору. Видимо, факелы выгорели ночью дотла. Надо отругать этих нерадивых смердов, забывающих проверить освещение у господских покоев. А то и выпороть. Поколебавшись, она вернулась к покоям Раймона и, пройдя чуть дальше в сторону галереи, вынула из обруча в стене единственный еще горящий и немилосердно чадящий факел. Да, точно выпороть.  
У двери собственных покоев Аликс увидела на полу что-то, что сначала приняла за мешок. Но подойдя ближе, быстро убедилась, что это юбки и обутые в сабо ноги ее служанки. Аликс обошла тело, стараясь не задеть матово блестящий темный контур вокруг спины и присела. Остекленевший глаз на прижатом щекой к полу лице выражал крайнее удивление.  
«Дура! Кому было сказано ночью ко мне не ходить», — с раздражением подумала Аликс. Она протянула руку, и кончиками пальцев коснулась темной блестящей лужи. Жидкость, оставшаяся на пальцах, была холодной и густой.  
Ее убили еще ночью. Аликс попыталась понять, слышала ли что-нибудь. Возможно, но не точно. Тот, кто это сделал… может он быть еще здесь? Аликс почувствовала, как волоски на теле поднимаются дыбом. Усилием воли она заставила себя вытащить из потайного кармана кинжал, подняться на ослабевших ногах и оглянуться.  
Нет, никого. На полу она заметила след — небольшой, лишь отпечаток носка обуви, и вел он прочь. Аликс выдохнула. Некоторое время она простояла в неподвижности, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. Что делать? Идти вперед, туда же, куда и убийца? Или назад, в свои покои? А вдруг их было двое?  
Худшее, что можно делать — просто стоять тут сейчас. Аликс осторожно обошла тело и толкнула дверь. Скрип оглушил ее на мгновение. Потом наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь ее собственным дыханием и стуком сердца в ушах. Когда тишина ожидания стала невыносимой, Аликс ворвалась к себе в комнату. Здесь было светло — окна выходили на восток, и солнце уже успело приподняться над горами.  
Разворошенная постель утратила всякое сходство с фигурой спящего человека. Аликс подошла ближе и медленно потянула покрывало на себя. На фоне окна в ткани отчетливо были видны прорези, оставленные ножом или кинжалом.  
И тут Аликс расхохоталась. Она провела их. Если не самого Гильома, то подосланного им убийцу. Да, провела.  
Нарастающий топот ног по коридору не пугал ее. Убийца, приходящий в ночи, не станет шуметь днем.  
— Госпожа графиня! — в двери показалась рожа Жеана со всклокоченной со сна бородой.  
— Ты-то мне и нужен, — не сулившим хорошего голосом протянула Аликс. — Остальные вон! Уберите тело!  
Крестоносцы и слуги, успевшие столпиться за спиной Жеана, исчезли. Они уже знали, что попадаться госпоже графине в таком настроении опасно.  
— Факельщиков выпороть, всех до единого. Чтобы знали, что факелы должны гореть везде, где положено, а не чадить по углам. Осмотреть обувь. У всех: мужчин, женщин, детей. Праздничную, обычную, всю, что есть. Если ходят босиком — осмотреть ноги. Заметишь на носке засохшую кровь — в оковы и тащи ко мне. Заметишь, что носок свежевычищенный — в оковы и тащи ко мне. Выбери двух надежных людей, которым доверяешь, и пришли сюда для охраны.  
Жеан кивнул и повернулся — идти выполнять.  
— И помни — там в коридоре сейчас убирают тело девушки, которая должна была стать твоей женой, — кинула Аликс ему в спину.

Осмотр обуви не принес искомого результата. Жеан, вернувшись со двора, пробубнил, что обувь всю собрали и что чищенной там не было и с кровью тоже.  
Лужу крови к тому времени давно замыли, увиденный Аликс след затоптали еще раньше. Она помнила, что отпечаток был небольшим — то ли потому, что у убегавшего была маленькая нога, то ли потому, что у обуви был слишком узкий нос. Не надеясь на наблюдательность Жеана и остальных крестоносцев, простоволосая, потому что причесать ее теперь было некому, Аликс, закутавшись в плащ, спустилась во двор и лично обошла зловонные ряды залипших грязью сабо и поршней простолюдинов.  
— Замечательно. Выходит, в моем замке нет людей, которые бы чистили обувь, — съязвила Аликс себе под нос. Но на самом деле, ей было не до шуток. — Это все?  
Судя по тому, как непонимающе уставился на нее Жеан, возможность наличия у кого-то больше двух пар обуви казалась ему невероятной. Разутые смерды частью толпились поодаль, наблюдая, частью продолжали заниматься привычными делами. Где-то среди них затаился оставшийся непойманным убийца. «Кто именно?» — гадала Аликс, вглядываясь в немытые угрюмые лица.

Двум крестоносцам, приставленным к ней Жеаном для охраны, Аликс доверяла не больше, чем поплатившейся за избыточное любопытство служанке. Даже меньше, учитывая, что они были мужчинами, умеющими держать в руках оружие. Им было велено сторожить ее покои, но сама Аликс, как и в предыдущую ночь, предпочла покои графа де Ге.  
Днем ее гнев становился силой, помогающей, подстегивающей к действиям, ночью — оборачивался бессонницей, полной напряженного, растрачивающего силы ожидания. «Сегодня он не осмелится, предпочтет затаиться», — успокаивала себя Аликс. Затаиться, переждать — разумно, но Гильом, когда дело касалось его желаний, руководствовался разумом далеко не всегда. Если неудача разозлила его… а она разозлила…  
Духота в комнате пахла тленом. Благовония Арно сегодня помимо похоти отдавали трупной сладостью. Аликс тихо металась по комнате, преодолевая тошноту и соблазн открыть окно. Нельзя. После прошлой ночи убийца и так знает, что она не ночует в своей комнате. Дьявол! Аликс слишком резко повернулась и зашипела, почувствовав, как острый кончик соломинки впился сквозь чулок в нежную кожу между пальцами.  
Он знает, что Аликс не ночует в своих покоях. Он не пойман. Что мешает ему предположить, что она здесь, в покоях мужа? Тут больше небезопасно. Нигде в замке для нее небезопасно. Или…  
Аликс осторожно наступила на ногу, которую уколола, поморщилась от остаточной легкой боли и направилась к потайному ходу. Вход в него раньше скрывал гобелен, но после штурма стены остались голые, и теперь небольшая глухая ниша в стене была на виду. Обычно такие ниши предназначались для сундуков и хранения вещей. Аликс мысленно сделала себе памятку — утром перетащить сюда сундук. А пока она провела ладонью по боковой стене углубления и, нащупав нужный камень, надавила. Плита, служившая стеной-дверью ниши, пришла в движение, а Аликс вспомнилось, как Раймон впервые показал ей этот ход. Сказал, что его жена и хозяйка Гельона должна знать в замке каждый камешек, и пока плита так же медленно как сейчас сдвигалась, открывая темный проход, без устали слюнявил ее шею и ухо губами. Тогда она не могла позволить своему телу сделать то, что хотелось: оттолкнув Раймона, передернуть плечами от брезгливости. Лишь стояла и думала, какой же он идиот.  
Проход был низкий и очень узкий, рассчитанный на одного человека, и то, при условии, что этот человек был худым. Вел он вниз, в подземелье донжона, ко второму ходу, уходившему в горы. До конца Аликс проходила по нему лишь пару раз, когда искала пути побега. Она шагнула внутрь, в темное и затхлое пространство. Память подсказала, что у входа, напротив глазка, просверленного в стене для наблюдения за находящимися в комнате, есть высокая каменная приступка-сиденье.  
Оставив проход открытым, Аликс вернулась в комнату за плащом. На несколько мгновений она замерла, напряженно прислушиваясь. В замке стояла тишина, обманчивая, впрочем, как показала прошлая ночь.  
Аликс вернулась в тайный ход и задвинула плиту с обратной стороны. Сразу наступила абсолютная, непроницаемая тьма. Осторожно, не отрывая ступни от пола, Аликс сделала несколько шагов, и ногой нащупала каменную приступку. Как выяснилось, если сесть на нее, колени почти касаются противоположной стены. С некоторым злорадством Аликс подумалось, что предки Раймона явно просчитались — с его размерами тут сесть бы не удалось. Зато строители предусмотрели небольшое углубление в стене, куда можно было откинуться в попытке сделать положение тела немного более удобным. Аликс закуталась в плащ и прислонилась головой и спиной к грубо отесанному камню. Поскольку света в комнате по ту сторону стены она не зажигала, ни единого огонька не проникало в отверстие для наблюдения. Ее окружали только казавшаяся густой непроницаемая тьма, спертый воздух и ощущение загнанности в угол.  
Дыхание оставалось единственным даже не звуком — свидетельством того, что в этой абсолютной темноте и за ее пределами существует жизнь. Здесь и сейчас реальностью были лишь темнота и воздух, который Аликс вдыхала и выдыхала. Это было почти невыносимо и вместе с тем почти успокаивающе.  
Может и правы местные еретики, утверждающие, что душа умирает, когда попадает на землю. Земля и есть ад, царство сатаны, а смерть — освобождение, возвращение к благости Творца. Арно спорил с ними, и тогда Аликс казалось, что он в своем красноречии прав. Тогда ей много чего казалось.  
Служанки, что он ей выделил, больше нет, и нужно срочно искать другую, если она не хочет каждое утро причесываться и одеваться сама. Крестьянки — все неумехи, кухарка нужна на своем месте. Придется выбрать какую-нибудь девку из смердов и обучать. Да и кастелянша новая нужна, но где ее взять...  
Пора приступать к уборке урожая, уже утром надо велеть Жеану согнать в замок оставшихся крестьян и заставить их собрать урожай с господских полей в первую очередь. Чтобы проследить за их работой, придется выделить часть крестоносцев. Плохо, ведь какая-никакая, они — ее защита.  
Зима наступит быстро, а до того необходимо восстановить стены, склады, конюшни, кузню, мыловарню, галерею… Своих строителей в замке не осталось, от крестоносцев в этом отношении толку мало, придется приглашать мастеров со стороны. А значит, тратить деньги.  
Завтра днем надо бы заглянуть в подземелье, к племяннику купца Давида. Хорошо бы расположить его к себе, насколько это возможно, а заодно узнать подробнее о торговых делах его семьи… Мысли Аликс вдруг вернулись к замку. Что-то, какая догадка промелькнула в ее мозгу и потерялась.  
Убийцу так и не нашли. Потому что плохо искали или потому, что его уже нет в замке? Жеан уверял, что Гельон никто не покидал и что он собрал всю обувь, какая только была в замке, но Аликс не была уверена. Особенно в отношении второго пункта. Припрятать обувь в тайнике — не велика задача. А вот выбраться ночью из Гельона…  
Вот! Вот оно! Проверить до утра не удастся, но если она права…

Она оказалась права. Это подтвердил один из крестоносцев, ранним утром по ее приказу спустившийся в колодец.  
— Там дырища осталась такая, что вполне может пролезть человек, а то и два.  
Значит, убийцы нет в замке, он пришел через известный ему потайной ход. Аликс почувствовала облегчение, теперь она знала о человеке, посланном ее убить, хоть что-то. «Заделать, завалить наглухо!» — чуть не сорвался с языка приказ, но Аликс удержала себя от этих слов. Когда враг предсказуем, он менее опасен. Если заделать этот путь, он начнет искать другие.  
— Можешь установить там ловушку? Охотничью, как на зверя.  
Крестоносец почесал затылок. В колодец он лазил без шлема и без доспехов.  
— Место больно неудобное, как бы самому не сорваться. Но попробовать можно.  
— Отлично. Пробуй.  
Потом она велит вырыть колодец в другом месте и замуровать этот ход намертво. Он бесполезен — слишком многие о нем знают.

Чуть позже привели крестьян.  
— В отсутствие н-графа, я — ваша полновластная госпожа.  
Аликс сказала это на провальсальском и тут же ощутила собственный северный выговор и ненависть, тяжелой волной шедшую от смердов. Она оглядела толпу, стоящую перед ней. Самые ярые еретики ушли с Раймоном, но кто-то упрямый и закостенело привязанный к земле наверняка остался. Таких немного, их надо вычислить, чтобы знать, кем придется пожертвовать, если Арно решит заняться очищением ее владений от еретической скверны во второй раз.  
— С сегодняшнего дня вы приступаете к сбору урожая на графских полях. Тщательно уберете все, что там есть. Потом займетесь своими наделами.  
Церковную десятину в этом году заплатят все, это Раймон беспечно позволял еретикам отдавать свою часть не церкви, а «совершенным». Аликс так рисковать не будет. Но об этом крестьянам сообщат потом, пока пусть трудятся.  
— Господские поля пострадали сильнее, н-графиня. — Ага, вот и самый храбрый и, скорее всего, самый упертый их них. — Франки их вытоптали. — Смерд скосил глаза на конных крестоносцев, но поправляться не стал, видимо, понадеявшись, что те не поняли. — В первую очередь надо бы убирать поля, которые сохранились лучше, там больше урожая.  
«Вашего урожая, о котором вы печетесь, но делиться которым не намерены», — подумала Аликс. Она выдержала паузу, принимая решение, краем глаза отмечая, как решетка ворот пришла в движение.  
— Хорошо, я позволю вам убрать сначала самые урожайные поля. Но за просрочку с уборкой господских, оброк в этом году будет выше.  
Теперь часть крестьян — те, кому повезло сохранить на полях урожай — предпочтут побыстрее собрать свое, часть — те, чьи поля не столь богаты на урожай — будет возмущаться некстати «подложившим язык» смердом, из-за которого повысили оброк. И когда им объявят о необходимости заплатить еще и десятину, недовольство выльется в раскол между еретиками и теми, кто хочет делать все правильно, чтобы их не тронули.  
В ворота тем временем прошли трое пеших мужчин. Аликс легко узнала двоих. Один был гонцом, которого она отправила к Пейрану, второй — ручным скоморохом семейства де Ге, а значит, их посланцем к ней. У третьего за спиной болталась лютня, обозначая и его принадлежность к бродячим трубадурам.  
Аликс и вся толпа смердов с крестоносцами по краям наблюдали за тем, как трое путников проходят через замковый двор, направляясь к хозяйке Гельона. Крестьяне расступались, пропуская их вперед. Все они знали бастарда-трубадура и определенно ждали новостей о судьбе графа де Ге. Аликс, впрочем, тоже ждала.  
— Н-графиня, — скоморох легко склонился в глубоком поклоне, обращаясь к ней на провансальском. — Рад сообщить вам, что супруг ваш пребывает в добром здравии. Раны его успешно залечились вашими заботами и молитвами.  
Аликс позволила ему паясничать, разыгрывать свою шутовскую сценку, сообщая смердам, что их господин жив. Главное, что скоморох здесь. Чтобы отказаться от соглашения, его бы не прислали, хватило бы и гонца. Она оказалась права, обратившись напрямую к Пейрану — не столь задетый ее бегством и более умный, чем Раймон, он смог оценить преимущества предложенного ею союза.  
— Н-граф просит вас и впредь не оставлять его своими молитвами, и сообщает что так же молится о вашем здравии и благополучии.  
Шут произносил свою речь с непроницаемым лицом, и Аликс против воли хотелось смеяться — настолько истинное положение вещей противоречило этим обтекаемым, приличествующим случаю словам. То, что их слышат смерды — хорошо, это для них дополнительный повод признать ее право повелевать над собой, а потому Аликс чуть наклонила голову, отвечая:  
— Мои молитвы и мои заботы всецело о н-графе.  
Ее право на Гельон в глазах крестоносцев обеспечивается властью Амори, в глазах местных жителей — властью Раймона. Она не может владеть чем-то, если за ней не стоит мужчина. Что ж, по крайней мере, ни нового венчания, ни нового мужа не будет.  
Аликс жестом руки отпустила смердов работать на полях и переваривать услышанное. Ей не терпелось узнать, каковы условия, выставленные де Ге.

— Говори, — Аликс прошлась у очага и недовольно поторопила: — Ну?  
— В первую очередь, вам надлежит блюсти честь дома де Ге и вести себя с достойной скромностью, проявляя набожность, смирение и покорность воле супруга.  
Аликс рассмеялась. Всю жизнь от нее хотели покорности и смирения.  
— А, во-вторых, вы будете способствовать заключению сделки между де Ге и папским легатом о том, чтобы Конфлан не тронули, а с вашего супруга было снято обвинение в ереси.  
Требование о содействии в переговорах с Амори выставлено Пейраном, требования о скромности и набожности — Раймоном, все еще негодующим из-за того, что своим поведением она роняет его честь, поняла Аликс. Что ж, оба получат желаемое, во всяком случае, его видимость.  
— Передай, что я принимаю их условия.  
Скоморох явился открыто, через ворота, в соответствии с ее запретом появляться в замке тайком. Это было знаком того, что и де Ге готовы выполнять ее условия. По крайней мере те из них, что не доставляли им особого неудобства.  
— Думаю, первое условие также подразумевает, что вашим крестоносцам следует прекратить грабить караваны, проходящие по землям графа де Ге.  
— Меня не интересует, что ты думаешь.  
Разумеется, Раймон придет в ярость, когда узнает, и потребует больше не задерживать караваны — но признавать это Аликс не собиралась. Во всяком случае раньше времени и перед каким-то шутом. Ей не нравилось, как он на нее смотрит — в открытую цепко, не скрывая, что наблюдает. Аликс готова была поспорить, что этот изучающий взгляд на равных раздражал далеко не только ее.  
— Воля ваша, госпожа графиня, — ответил трубадур.  
Он тоже знал, каковы будут действия Раймона по этому поводу. Но сейчас на словах выразил почтение. Только вот, чем больше в его словах было почтения, тем большей издевкой они звучали.  
Аликс хотела бы знать, как много он видел той ночью. Видел ли он только, как ее тошнило и как она подходила к краю лестницы, или пробирался в тайный ход и наблюдал через глазок, что происходит в покоях Раймона, занятых Амори? При мысли об этом Аликс преисполнялась отвращением и гневом, ей хотелось убить скомороха, раздавить ядовитого, чрезмерно любопытного клопа.  
Но помимо вопроса о том, что он видел и даже важнее его, был другой вопрос: что он рассказал де Ге? Очевидно, что расскажи он о происходившем в графских покоях, Раймон уперся бы рогом и никогда не согласился бы ни на какую сделку. Уже хорошо. Даже если скоморох что-нибудь рассказал о виденном Пейрану, тот будет молчать, пока сделка выгодна семье. Они все будут делать вид, что их все устраивает, пока в сделке есть смысл. А потом… выиграет тот, кто сумеет ударить или первым, или сильнее. До этого «потом» впрочем еще надо дожить, сейчас же для Аликс соглашение с де Ге — шанс, нужный как воздух.  
— Я напишу послание Раймону и Пейрану, заберешь его завтра.  
Да, лучше написать. Обдумать все и написать, чтобы они понимали, каких действий она ждет от них в ближайшее время и что может и готова предпринять сама.  
— Тогда, с вашего позволения, я вернусь завтра.  
Скоморох неглуп, уж всяко умнее Жиля Реналя — своего собрата по цеху, к услугам которого Аликс прибегала для осуществления побега. Ни на чем не основанное, сугубо внутреннее убеждение подсказывало Аликс, что он ничего никому не рассказывал, но ни на чем не основанные убеждения один раз уже сыграли с ней злую шутку. И даже если допустить, что он ничего не сказал, у всякого молчания есть цена.  
— Что ты рассчитываешь получить от де Ге за свою собачью преданность? — спросила Аликс.  
— Если принимать людей такими, какие они есть, их проще любить, госпожа графиня. Не приходится разочаровываться или рассчитывать на взаимность и вознаграждение.  
В этом ответе помимо легкости, с которой он был дан, Аликс услышала поучение, так же как в его словах о необходимости прекратить задерживать караваны, и тут же ощутила желание поставить зарвавшегося скомороха на место, ударить по больному.  
— То есть, ничего. Ни Раймон, ни Пейран никогда не называют тебя братом, или я что-то путаю?  
Насколько Аликс могла припомнить, она ничего не путала. О том, что когда-то ее покойный свекор обрюхатил бродячую трубадуршу, она узнала из сплетен, собранных Жакеттой, вскоре по прибытии в Гельон.  
— Не мне вам напоминать, как часто люди говорят одно, думают другое и делают третье, — на лице трубадура промелькнула усмешка.  
— То есть ты тешишь себя мыслью, что, пусть и не произнося этого вслух, они считают тебя частью своей семьи. Именно это на самом деле и означает «ни-че-го».


	6. Глава 5

Аликс обмакнула перо в чернила и тщательно вывела первое слово. Буквы блестящими жидкими линиями ложились одна за другой, а потом постепенно, чуть расплываясь, меняли цвет и теряли блеск, высыхали. Конечно, из-под пера Аликс они выходили далеко не такими идеально равными по размеру и наклону, как у брата Юбера, но процесс их написания завораживал Аликс и приносил удовольствия не меньше, чем старому монаху-переписчику.  
Она впервые увидела брата Юбера, когда тайком прокралась в монастырский скрипторий*. Он сидел за столом с массивной треугольной подставкой, установленной поверху, и быстрыми пальцами совершал какие-то движения над листом пергамента, закрепленным на обращенной к его лицу стороне треугольника. Движения рук, хотя и были непонятны, привлекли внимание Аликс отточенными опытом изяществом и уверенностью.

— Передвинь-ка мне грани, что стоишь, — сказал вдруг монах, и Аликс, оглянувшись и не обнаружив никого другого рядом, поняла, что обнаружена.  
Она осторожно подошла и увидела, что к треугольнику поверх пергамента прикреплены две длинные ровные дощечки, пространство между которыми было уже заполнено красивой вязью букв невероятно насыщенного, глубоко синего цвета. С обеих сторон дощечки были прикреплены к другим доскам, прибитым поперек. Аликс не представляла, как их сдвинуть, хотя как-то сразу решила, что дощечки и есть те самые «грани».  
— Я не… — начала было она, но брат Юбер ее опередил:  
— Передвинуть надо пергамент. Ты новенький?  
— Да, — торопливо ответила Аликс, опасаясь, что монах, приглядевшись внимательнее, поймет, что под рясой женское тело. Она протянула руку, чтобы потянуть пергамент вниз, когда последовало новое указание:  
— Смотри, чтобы с обеих сторон сдвинулось на одну линию.  
Приглядевшись, Аликс догадалась, что он имел в виду. Расстояние между строками было равно ширине верхней дощечки и ровно на эту ширину требовалось сдвинуть пергамент, чтобы монах мог начать писать следующий ряд. Все это устройство и зажатый в нем пергамент напомнили Аликс о пяльцах и вышивании, поэтому с заданием она справилась достаточно легко.  
— Сделал? — спросил монах.  
— Да, — вновь односложно ответила Аликс и по осторожности движения, которым тот проверил наощупь ее работу, вдруг поняла, что переписчик почти ничего не видит. Зачарованная, она не могла двинуться с места, глядя как он опускает перо в чернильницу, как немного ждет, пока обратно стекут излишки, как длинными худыми пальцами быстро и бережно ощупывает пространство между дощечками, а затем наносит на него буквы.  
Уже потом Аликс узнала, что зовут монаха брат Юбер, что он один из лучших переписчиков, которому, несмотря на почти полностью угасшее зрение, по-прежнему доверяют переписывать самые ценные книги. Что слова ему диктует кто-нибудь из послушников или молоденьких монахов, и что они же передвигают грани и следят за его работой, вот только из-за того, что работать брат Юбер любит по ночам, часто пренебрегают своими обязанностями.  
Аликс пришла и следующей ночью, вместо того, чтобы лежать, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок своей кельи. Ночные часы, проведенные в скриптории, помогали ей выдерживать то, что происходило в промежутках между ними.  
Брату Юберу и в голову не пришло, что его ночной помощник — женщина. Он считал послушника Жиля — так Аликс ему назвалась — неграмотным, но неглупым юнцом, некстати определенным хлопотать по хозяйству. В обмен на помощь и для улучшения ее качества, монах учил Жиля читать и позволял тренироваться в написании букв на восковой табличке**. Даже собирался, если у Жиля будет хорошо получаться, попросить, чтобы послушника перевели в помощники скриптора, но, разумеется, довести дело до такого Аликс позволить не могла. Зато она сполна могла насладиться незнакомым прежде занятием. Да, оно было чем-то похоже на привычное с детства вышивание, но в отличие от вышивания, увлекало намного сильнее, рождая в ее голове вопросы, на которые ни у Аликс, ни у брата Юбера зачастую не было ответов. Во всяком случае таких, которые устроили бы Аликс.  
«Кем был человек, первым придумавший записывать слова»? — спрашивала она. «Греком», — отвечал брат Юбер. «Как он придумал буквы»? — «По воле Божьей». «Почему буквы и слова латинского, французского и провансальского языков схожи между собой? И почему эти языки намного меньше похожи на греческий, если возникли они все одновременно при строительстве Вавилонской башни»? Тут брат Юбер начинал сердиться и ворчать, что негоже грешникам пытаться постичь тайны Божественного промысла.  
Запомнить сочетания букв, Божественным промыслом обозначающие один звук, для Аликс оказалось сложнее всего, но усилия того стоили. Таинство письма позволяло узнавать о жизни и мыслях людей, которые умерли давным-давно, и людей, находящихся где-то очень далеко. Сам момент, когда ряд букв внезапной вспышкой в глазах наполнялся смыслом, становясь словом, для Аликс был полон магии, и эта магия с каждым разом менялась, но не теряла своего очарования. Чем быстрее буквы складывались в слова, тем легче было из слов собрать историю. Иногда слова играли в прятки, двоились, обманывали, отказываясь складываться воедино. Со временем Аликс догадалась, что зачастую тому виной ошибки невнимательных переписчиков.  
Иногда, как сейчас, ей становилось интересно: что подумал брат Юбер, когда его ночной помощник внезапно исчез? Спрашивал ли о нем? Нашел ли настоящего послушника Жиля — полноватого, прыщавого дурачка, ежевечерне с усердием оттиравшего плиты пола в трапезной? Или брат Юбер решил, что ему привиделось и что его навестил сам сатана, искушая греховными вопросами?  
С кончика пера соскользнула и упала на стол капля, и Аликс, досадливо вздохнув, промокнула ее кончиком платка, лежавшего рядом. Хорошо, что капнуло на стол, а не на пергамент. Но вообще, не об этом сейчас должна болеть ее голова.  
Из гонцов, которых она посылала к де Ге вернулся один, значит, второй в руках у Гильома. Собственно, то письмо Пейрану она писала, сознавая, что оно может попасть в руки брата и тем самым давая ему понять, что не так уж и безоружна. К тому же писала после разговора с Раймоном, и самое главное уже было оговорено вслух. В этот же раз речь в письме шла о вещах, знать которые Гильом не должен. С этой точки зрения безопаснее все-таки передать послание на словах, но скоморох явно себе на уме и, вполне возможно, плетет какие-то свои интриги, пользуясь положением посредника. А посему может переврать ее слова.  
Дописав, Аликс подождала, пока буквы высохнут, тщательно свернула пергамент, запечатала сургучом и сунула в потайной карман платья. Перед тем как уединиться для сочинения послания Аликс велела привести к ней крестьянских девок подходящего возраста, чтобы выбрать новую служанку. И вот теперь стук в дверь известил, что ее приказание выполнено.

Около дюжины девиц разного роста и толщины, в одеждах разной степени убогости ждало Аликс в зале. Она окинула их взглядом, определяя самую опрятную. У этой меньше грязи под ногтями, у той волосы не так растрепаны, а тут — надо же — подол чистый. Ни одна не осмеливалась поднять взгляд на госпожу графиню. Нет, не то. С чистым подолом или грязным, каждая здесь будет рада ее предать.  
Аликс чуть отошла, чтобы лучше видеть их всех и спросила:  
— Кого дома бьют так, что уже до чертиков надоело?  
Вскинулась одна, мелкая, худая и растрепанная, подняла глаза и быстро опустила в пол. То, что сначала Аликс приняла за грязь на ее шее, оказалось синяком.  
— Имя?  
— Магали.  
Аликс не показала пальцем, не двинулась с места, но ответ услышала именно от той, к кому обращалась.  
— Остальные могут убираться.  
Девицы с облегчением заторопились прочь.  
— От своей служанки я требую трех вещей. Первое и самое важное — верность. Второе и третье — ум и ловкие руки. За хорошую службу дам приданое, с которым самой можно выбрать жениха.

Посулила ли она достаточно? Богатство и возможность вступить в брак — то, чем можно купить почти любого. Раз уж дома бьют, девка должна мечтать убраться оттуда. Хотя… овца, которую Раймон пытался называть ее сестрой, помнится, на колени бросалась, просилась обратно к мужу, когда Аликс забрала ее в услужение.  
Новоиспеченная служанка еще ниже наклонила голову, присев в подобии поклона.  
— Я буду стараться, н-графиня.  
Разумеется, ничего она не умела. Повыдирала Аликс волосы, пока расчесывала и заплетала косу, уронила флакон с благовониями, залапала пальцами и не догадалась протереть серебряное зеркальце. Аликс с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не наказать, памятуя, что это первый раз, когда та прислуживает благородной даме. На ночь Аликс строго-настрого приказала новой служанке не выходить из своей комнаты. Учитывая судьбу своей предшественницы, та выполнила приказ беспрекословно — Аликс даже слышала, как Магали передвигает к двери изнутри что-то тяжелое — сундук, скорее всего.

Сама Аликс, чтобы устроиться на ночь, перелезла через сундук, который днем заставила передвинуть в нишу, где начинался тайный ход. От холода и жесткости каменной приступки, вторую ночь служившей ей креслом-кроватью, ныла поясница, ломило кости. Спертый воздух добавлял неудобств. Аликс зло и истово надеялась, что убийца попадется в расставленную ему ловушку в колодце. Потому что, если нет — ночевать ей тут еще долго. А если Гильома не остановит союз, который она заключила с де Ге, то и вовсе…  
Аликс не представляла, что будет делать Гильом, когда узнает об этом. И что будет делать она сама, если Гильом решит продолжить игру по-крупному. Служанку она нашла, но все еще нужна кастелянша. И деньги, без денег не заняться починкой замка и не купить верность… А эти проклятые еврейские купцы… Почему они не торопятся с выкупом? Намекнуть, что ли, о возможности скорого визита в Гельон папского легата, чтобы они поторопились, если не хотят увидеть племянника жарящимся на костре?  
Аликс тихо застонала, упершись лбом в подтянутые повыше колени. Одни и те же мысли каждую ночь, одни и те же нерешенные проблемы…  
Кажется, на какое-то мгновение она заснула в этой неудобной позе. Из забытья ее вырвала резкая боль и ставшее еще более неудобным положение тела. Аликс почти сразу сообразила, что упала с каменной приступки на пол, в узкое пространство между грубо отесанными стенами хода. Упала неудачно, ссаднив лоб и ударив сквозь платье бок и локоть. Но тут прямо над ее головой раздался стук и треск, и, ощутив чужое присутствие, Аликс вытащила кинжал, от резкости движения ударив о стену второй локоть. Она попыталась отползти, чтобы увеличить расстояние между собой и убийцей, но кинжал в руке и узость хода мешали.  
Темноту рассеял вспыхнувший огонек, и одновременно Аликс услышала:  
— Госпожа графиня…  
Чертов скоморох! Аликс готова была его убить от облегчения, смешанного с унижением и злостью.  
— Вставайте, — положив трут на приступку, шут протянул ей руку. В другой у него была свеча.  
Аликс не хотела выпускать из пальцев кинжал и, разумеется, не собиралась опираться на его руку. Подняться удалось не с первого раза — ноги, руки, все тело было во власти мелкой дрожи.  
— Я запретила тебе тайком шнырять по моему замку. — Усилием воли Аликс выпрямилась, слегка опираясь о стену. В таком узком пространстве и в таком освещении это выглядело естественно. Во всяком случае, она на это рассчитывала.  
— Я слышал, двух ваших служанок убили.  
— Всюду совать свой нос и собирать сплетни — твое основное занятие. — Ее голосу не хватило язвительности, хотя Аликс и была зла. Все еще слегка дрожащей рукой она отряхнула подол платья.  
Шут наклонился, поднял трут и засунул в кошель на поясе, а следом наклонился еще раз, чтобы подхватить и перекинуть через плечо плащ с одеялом, которые Аликс расстелила на приступке в попытке сделать свой ночлег более удобным.  
— Идемте, госпожа графиня.  
Она хотела возмутиться, сказать, что никуда с ним не пойдет, но усталость вдруг обрушилась на нее со всей мощью, накопленной за множество бессонных ночей. Аликс позволила ему спуститься вниз, ко второму потайному ходу, где сразу за дверью-плитой проход расширялся, образуя подобие маленького алькова. В этом алькове скоморох расстелил ее одеяло и сунул под него что-то, устраивая подобие подушки. Аликс наблюдала за его действиями, из последних сил пытаясь не уснуть вот так, стоя, с полуоткрытыми глазами.

Она проснулась не сразу, сознание возвращалось постепенно, словно бы нехотя, до того мгновения, когда Аликс вспомнила, где она. Глаза тут же открылись, руки приподняли тело.  
Свеча в углу уже почти догорела. Это потому, что ее сон был кратким, или потому, что свечу потушили, а потом снова зажгли? Сколько она проспала? Сейчас еще ночь, утро или уже день?  
Шут сидел около свечи, там, где начинался основной проход, на расстеленном на земле плаще, спиной опираясь о стену, и что-то вырезал ножом. Делал вид, будто не замечает, что Аликс проснулась.  
Она села, ощущая как тело, не смотря на не слишком удобное ложе, упругой силой и желанием потянуться дает понять, что отдохнуло. Лоб слегка саднило, локти и бок побаливали, но в целом Аликс чувствовала себя неплохо.  
Это из-за шута она вчера набила синяки. Сама, даже заснувшая — Аликс была в этом уверена — она не упала бы, если бы он в темноте не натолкнулся на ее ноги, расположившиеся поперек прохода.  
— Почему ты до сих пор здесь? — спросила Аликс. Она терпеть не могла просыпаться в чужом присутствии.  
— Письмо, — напомнил скоморох.  
Точно, письмо.  
— Отвернись.  
Дождавшись, когда он встанет и отвернется, Аликс сама поднялась и, повернувшись в противоположную сторону, вытащила письмо из кармана платья.  
— На, держи.  
Скоморох развернулся обратно, и Аликс разглядела у него в руках какой-то тонкий деревянный колышек, к которому он привязывал веревку. А когда привязал еще и дернул пару раз, и лишь потом протянул руку, чтобы взять письмо и засунуть куда-то за пазуху.  
— Смотрите, — он снова взялся за веревку, привязанную к колышку, ввязывая в нее быстрыми движениями рук какой-то комок. — Сейчас я ее закреплю. — Он взглянул в сторону темной арки, в которую уходил проход. — Можете мне посветить?  
«С чего вдруг она должна ему светить»? — не успела задаться вопросом Аликс, как скоморох, подняв с пола свой плащ и оплывшую, догорающую свечку, сунул огарок ей в руки. Не оглядываясь, он двинулся вглубь хода, и Аликс, задержавшись из вредности на несколько мгновений, решила все же посмотреть, что шут собирается делать.  
— Это примерно четыре десятка шагов от входа, — сказал он, опустившись на одно колено и кулаком вбивая колышек в углубление, оставшееся после работы каменотесов, строивших потайной ход. Еще один, непонятно откуда взявшийся колышек, скоморох вбил в противоположную стену и принялся натягивать между ними веревку. — Если кто-то будет идти из пещер, вы услышите, нога зацепится, а тут бубенчик.

Он слегка дернул уже натянутую на уровне человеческой щиколотки веревку и, действительно, раздался слабый звон.  
— Четырех десятков шагов достаточно, чтобы успеть отодвинуть плиту. Ну, а если ее приведут в движение с той стороны, до пещер отсюда ближе, чем с верхнего хода.  
Скоморох встал и похлопал друг от друга ладони, очищая от пыльной грязи.  
— Так что здесь самое безопасное место.  
Он развернулся и скоро растворился в темноте потайного хода, двигаясь в сторону пещер. Возвращаясь назад, ко входу, Аликс иногда улавливала легкий шорох чужих шагов сквозь шум собственных.  
Когда она выбралась из подземелья, то обнаружила, что уже почти полдень.  
— Н-графиня велела, чтоб никто не заходил. Я не заходю. И тебе нечего, — подходя к своим покоям, услышала Аликс сердитый голос. А увидев нахмуренную Магали, преграждающую вход возвышающемуся над ней как башня Жеану, улыбнулась уголками губ. Со служанкой она, кажется, не прогадала.  
— Госпожа графиня, — заметив ее, потупился Жеан. — Пленник-то… помощник купца… сбежал, поди. Нет его нигде, как сквозь землю провалился из подземелья…  
— Я убью его!  
Сволочь! Вот зачем он шнырял по тайным ходам…  
— Так это… сначала надо поймать.  
Аликс зарычала.


	7. Глава 6

— Он сказал, что теперь и до смерти, его жена — я, — с застенчивой и счастливой гордостью поделилась Иви с н-Ано.  
— Так оно и есть, — ничуть не удивившись, ответила та.  
Иви стало даже немного обидно, что такое важное событие ее жизни кормилица Раймона восприняла как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
— Раньше он этого не говорил, — добавила Иви, стремясь донести до н-Ано всю значимость слов Раймона.  
— До мужчин такие вещи обычно долго доходят. А иногда не доходят вовсе, — ответила кастелянша, не прекращая вымешивать тесто. — Но Раймон понял. И сказал, наконец.

За столом Раймон посмотрел на нее, и кровь сразу прилила к щекам. Иви опустила глаза, чтобы украдкой поднять их чуть позже. Раймон почувствовал ее взгляд и, встретившись с ней глазами, снова заставил покраснеть. «Как дети малые», — подумала Иви, не в силах сдержать неуместной веселости. Ту же сдерживаемую потребность смеяться и шалить она читала в его глазах.  
Раньше Иви и в голову бы не пришло так дурачиться — Гастон бы не понял и не одобрил. Ему нравилось, что Иви его почитает и боится, как подобает примерной супруге. Раймона она тоже боялась вначале, и сильно. Но в нем это мальчишеское баловство было всегда. Она вспомнила их догонялки вокруг стола в Гельоне, и снова щекам сделалось горячо.  
Несмотря на тесноту, н-Эсклармонда выделила отдельную комнату, где Иви с Раймоном спали вместе. Это тоже было новым — возможность быть его женой перед другими людьми, быть с ним вместе, не таясь, не смущаясь и не чувствуя вины. Хотя Иви еще смущалась, особенно если замечала чужие взгляды, обращенные на них с Раймоном в моменты, когда для них самих другие люди и весь мир вокруг словно исчезали вовсе. В такие мгновения скученность жизни в Горном укрытии досаждала ей.  
Иви хотелось быть с Раймоном только вдвоем, вдали от чужих наблюдающих глаз, и она чувствовала в нем такое же желание. Они часто уходили в горы, гулять. В одиночку или с Жоффруа Раймон ходил на охоту, а с Иви они уходили просто чтобы остаться наедине друг с другом.  
Она видела, что ему тесно и скучно в башне, что он думает о замке, который потерял, и ждет вестей. Иви не хотелось, чтобы Раймона одолевали грустные думы, поэтому она, заметив в очередной раз, как морщинка образовалась между его бровями, придвинулась ближе и пальчиком погладила ее. Раймон оторвался от раздумий и, взглянув на Иви, улыбнулся, будто извиняясь, что позволил себе мыслями унестись от нее прочь. Они сидели на поваленном дереве в тени еще одного дерева на склоне холма и отдыхали перед тем, как двинуться в обратный путь, к Горному укрытию.  
— Иди сюда, — поманил он ее на свои колени.  
Иви легко пересела, ей нравилось, что так она оказывалась вровень с его лицом и даже чуть выше. Она пальчиками расчесывала его волосы, обводила брови и веки, и, конечно, целовала каждую черточку. Как мало она раньше знала о поцелуях! О том, какими разными они бывают, о том, как сладко от них замирает сердце… О том, какая радость в том, чтобы получать их, и сколько удовольствия в том, чтобы дарить…  
С бревна они переместились на траву и покатились, несколько раз перевернувшись, по пологому склону. Трава была августовская, уже сухая, и сквозь платье местами колола бока, но Иви с Раймоном лишь смеялись. И целовались вновь.  
Рука Раймона нырнула под задравшийся подол, поднимая его еще выше, оглаживая бедро Иви и вызывая мурашки на коже. Зубами он потянул завязки на вороте ее платья. Иви выгнула спину, чтобы ему было удобнее и, одновременно, этим движением раззадоривая Раймона.  
Каждый раз, погружаясь в лоно, он скользил губами по ее щеке, а стоило Иви чуть повернуть голову — их дыхание смешивалось, касания губ перемежались вдохами и выдохами. Внутри воронкой закручивалось удовольствие, и под вспышки перед глазами Иви услышала стон Раймона. Он скатился с нее почти сразу, чтобы не придавливать своим весом, и они лежали рядом, разметавшись по траве, глубоко дыша. Иви широко открытыми глазами смотрела в выцветшее послеполуденное летнее небо, по которому ветер гнал редкие и маленькие барашки облаков, просто любуясь, ни о чем не думая. От полноты чувств, которые переполняли душу и тело, хотелось кричать в это небо, без слов, но, наверное, что-то очень похожее по звучанию на «спасибо». Она повернула голову к Раймону, и они оба улыбнулись.  
Иви чувствовала, что Раймон — ее. Это странное и немного наглое ощущение делало Иви счастливой. В браке с Гастоном она всегда знала, что принадлежит ему, а не наоборот. Сейчас же она сама принадлежала Раймону, а он принадлежал ей. И в этой взаимности не было покорности и унижения, а было дерзкое, счастливое желание жить и любить друг друга.  
Вечером, когда они вернулись в Горное укрытие, Жоффруа сообщил, что н-Пейран вызывает Раймона в Кофлан.

Пейран, вертящий в руках пергаментные свитки писем, выглядел очень расстроенным. Реми сидел на подоконнике, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Аликс в письме обещает, что напишет о тебе папскому легату, но при этом намекает, что, чтобы достичь успеха, нужно подождать ее личной встречи с Амори.  
— Пустые обещания.  
Раймон не верил ни одному слову Аликс. Сказанному или написанному.  
— Боюсь, что да. Она просто тянет время. И, пользуясь случаем, грабит купцов, проходящих через наши земли.  
Что Аликс настолько чокнулась, Раймон не подозревал. Она всегда была жадной до денег и драгоценностей, но умной, а тут… Пошлины за проход торговых караванов давали доход не меньший, чем торговля плодами земли графства де Ге. К тому же и то, и другое было невозможно без купцов.  
— Пилит сук, на котором сидит? Ну-ну…  
Конечно, Раймон и разозлился тоже, но в большей степени все же позлорадствовал. Аликс делает ошибки. И когда ошибок накопится слишком много, расплатится за все.  
— Ее пытались убить. Уже дважды, — сказал Реми.  
— Ничего удивительного, — фыркнул Раймон. — Она кого угодно доведет до белого каления.  
— Значит, кто-то еще хочет с ней разделаться, не считая тебя, — протянул Пейран. — Плохо. Мы пока к этому не готовы.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что она тянет время, и от договора с ней никакого толка не будет…  
— Да, не будет, но она остается твоей женой, и тем самым сохраняет твои права на Гельон. Если ее убьют, ты можешь потерять их окончательно в пользу ненасытного де Монфора или кого-то еще. Того, кто пытается ее убить.  
Пейран выглядит таким расстроенным не из-за Аликс, понял Раймон. Произошло что-то еще.  
— Прибыл гонец от Пьера Роже де Кабаре. Он пишет, что Транкавеля предали. Он явился на переговоры в лагерь франков, а они ранили и захватили его. Хотя безопасность ему обещали лично король Педро и граф Тулузский, де Монфора это не остановило. Что до Амори, ради встречи с которым Транкавель поверил обещаниям, то он отказался говорить с отлученным от церкви.  
— И что король Педро с графом Тулузским?  
— Видимо, его величество и его светлость не видят в этом повода для отстаивания чести. Они давали обещание в присутствии лишь нескольких вассалов Транкавеля. Все они, кроме де Кабаре и де Терма, погибли, защищая своего господина в лагере франков. Де Кабаре пишет, что большинство слишком боится за себя и свои владения, чтобы возмущаться этим предательством.  
Транкавеля заманили в ловушку в нарушение всех принципов рыцарства. Этого можно было ожидать от де Монфора, но то, что его никто не сумел или не захотел остановить, потрясло Раймона. Король, которому он присягал, которому присягали они все, к тому же женатый на сестре жены Транкавеля, обещал вассалу безопасность и пальцем не пошевелил, когда его слово растоптали.  
— Каркассон сдался. Жителям позволили уйти в исподнем, оставив все имущество. Еретиков сожгли. Жену Транкавеля и младенца-сына верные ему люди сумели увезти.  
— Где он сам теперь?  
— В подземелье Каркассона. Все его земли отныне принадлежат де Монфору.  
После взятия Гельона Раймон думал, что это его предали. Что это он потерял все. Теперь он понял, что Раймону-Роже Транкавелю предательства и потерь выпало вдвое больше.  
— Что дальше? — растерянно спросил Раймон у старшего брата.  
— Мы надеялись на переговоры. Переговоры бесполезны.  
Бесполезны, потому что все франки лживы так же, как Аликс, а собственный король готов предать любого из них.  
— Что же тогда мы будем делать?  
— Ждать.  
— Чего?  
— Отпущение грехов получают от Папы те, кто участвует в крестовом походе не меньше сорока дней, — подал голос Реми. — Они скоро истекают. На севере у франков тоже наступает пора собирать урожай. Часть предпочтет уйти с тем, что уже награбили.  
— Все они, конечно, не уйдут, но войско станет меньше. Если бы знать, куда они сейчас двинутся дальше… и хорошо бы это был не Конфлан.  
Высказанное вслух опасение Пейрана заставило Раймона внутренне содрогнуться. Потеряв Конфлан, отступать им будет некуда. Впереди зима.  
— Мы учтем чужие ошибки. Не выйдем на переговоры. Будем следить за потайными ходами и колодцами. Но меня беспокоит уровень воды в них. Он слишком низкий, а нас слишком много…  
Слишком много здесь, в Кофлане, и слишком много в Горном укрытии, потому что Раймон привел людей из Гельона. Пусть Пейран не сказал этого вслух, но Раймон понял.  
— Нужно начать обустраиваться в горах. Не только в Горном укрытии. Если ты дашь на это разрешение, я с моими людьми начну.  
— Хорошо, — одобрил Пейран. — Я дам тебе нескольких человек, которые знают горы, они подскажут, где лучше.

Когда Раймон уехал, Иви сказала н-Эсклармонде, что комнату, в которой они жили, можно снова использовать, чтобы в других было меньше тесноты. Н-Эсклармонда покачала головой, положив руку на ладонь Иви.  
— Дорогая сестра, это ваша комната теперь. Господа должны жить иначе, чем их слуги, иначе как самые неразумные из слуг поймут разницу? И чем будут вознаграждены самые усердные из них?  
Иви никогда не думала об этом в таком свете. Значит, господа лишают слуг многих вещей… для того, чтоб лучше ими управлять?  
— Вам нужно выбрать служанку, и ей вы можете разрешить ночевать с вами, пока супруг в отъезде, — между тем продолжила н-Эсклармонда. — Личная служанка очень важна для дамы. Она помогает ей во всем, наряжает, сообщает о происходящем в замке, хранит секреты госпожи. Это ответственный выбор, и таких девушек обычно готовят с детства. Но в вашем случае, с учетом того, что вы сейчас не дома, не в Гельоне, вы можете выбрать не только из своих девушек. Присмотритесь и к моим тоже, и, если какая-нибудь покажется вам подходящей, я с радостью уступлю ее.  
Служанка… Было время, когда собственное возвышение до служанки госпожи Аликс, воспринималось Иви как небывалое, невозможное. О том, чтобы простой крестьянке стать доверенной служанкой, нечего было и мечтать… И вот теперь ей предстоит выбрать служанку себе. Но как выбрать? И кого? Чужих служанок (а все служанки н-Эсклармонды воспринимались ей как чужие) Иви смущалась. Она представить не могла, как будет отдавать им приказы. Да и те девушки, что прибыли из Гельона… Они ведь знают, что она не настоящая их госпожа. Наверняка знают. А три чернокожие немые служанки госпожи Аликс… Иви понятия не имела, куда они делись.  
Она спросила об этом н-Ано, и у нее же попросила совета.  
— Служанки-сарацинки… — кормилица нахмурилась. — Раймон был так зол, что отдал их какому-то заезжему купцу. Надеюсь, у новых хозяев им живется лучше, чем жилось при Аликс. Так кого ты хочешь выбрать?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Не морочь мне голову, девочка. — Посмотрев на Иви внимательно, ответила н-Ано.  
— Ну может… Флор?  
— Флор, конечно, не самая расторопная девица и любит витать в облаках, но в остальном сгодится, — н-Ано кивнула, одобряя выбор Иви.  
Та с облегчением улыбнулась.  
— Что она прислуживала в замке при Аликс тоже неплохо, сможет иногда тебе подсказать.  
— А она не… Она же знает, что я… — Иви замолкла, не зная, как продолжить фразу.  
— При Аликс о такой чести, как стать доверенной служанкой госпожи, Флор и мечтать не могла. К тому же Флор предана дому де Ге, — отвечая на недосказанный вопрос, сказала н-Ано. — И уже от тебя зависит, будет ли она предана лично тебе.  
— Вы ей скажете или я… сама?  
— Это ты тоже знаешь… сама, — с усмешкой ответила н-Ано.  
Иви смущенно улыбнулась в ответ. Она действительно знала, но ей было нужно подтверждение.

— Флор, я хочу… хотела бы… чтобы… ты стала моей служанкой, — начав медленно, с перерывами, последние слова Иви произнесла скороговоркой. Они дались ей нелегко, казалось, перекрытия башни вот-вот обрушатся на ее голову за такую наглость, а Флор откажется, посмотрев с презрением на самозванку.  
Несколько мгновений прошли в невыносимом молчании, пока наконец, набравшись храбрости, Иви не подняла глаза. Флор смотрела на нее с испуганно-изумленно-радостным видом, и это придало смелости спросить:  
— Что ты скажешь?  
— Господь милостивый, конечно, я буду рада вам услужить!  
— Правда? — с облегчением улыбнулась Иви. — Ну и хорошо.  
— Эта злыдня Фелизо напрасно сплетничает, будто у меня руки из зада растут, я может и не все знаю о том, как правильно прислуживать знатной госпоже, но могу научиться ничуть не хуже нее.  
— Я вообще-то тоже не очень знаю, как правильно вести себя знатной госпоже, — призналась Иви, исподлобья глядя на Флор.  
— Приказывать да капризничать всяко легче, чем подчиняться. Научитесь.  
В голосе Флор слышались доброжелательность и поддержка. Она знает, и она поможет — поняла Иви.  
— Выходит, будем учиться вместе, — сказала Иви, и они обе рассмеялись.


	8. Глава 7

— Ваше Преосвященство, — графиня де Ге присела в глубоком поклоне, припав губами к перстню на руке папского легата.  
— Благослови тебя Господь, дочь моя, — в голосе пастыря слышалась суровая, едва различимая нежность. — И настави на труды во благо Его.  
На латыни это называлось «декорум» — соблюдение приличий. Аликс выучила слово, переписывая книги у брата Юбера.  
Запах вернулся. Торжествующий, заполонивший собой все. Она старалась задерживать дыхание как можно дольше, но все равно аромат благовоний, окутывавший Арно, раз за разом врывался в горло.  
Амори не предупредил о своем приезде. Аликс думала, он в Каркасоне или где-то в его окрестностях, а оказалось, войско уже движется снова на север, к Альби. В этот раз, впрочем, крестоносцы обошли Гельон стороной: Арно приехал лишь с небольшой свитой, ненадолго отстав от похода, дабы убедиться, что Аликс справляется с управлением доверенным ей замком.  
— Что смерды? Вернулись?  
— Некоторые.  
— Еретики среди них есть?  
— Есть, но в основном почти все еретики ушли с Раймоном.  
— Хорошо бы устроить не только показательное аутодафе. Нужно, чтобы часть из них покаялась и вернулась в лоно матери-церкви.  
— Думаю, такие найдутся. Покаяние было бы разумно устроить в ближайшее время, а аутодафе — после того, как завершится сбор урожая.  
Смерды больше всего привязаны к своей земле, а не к своей вере. Если покаяние даст им возможность вернуться и собрать урожай, они покаятся и вернутся. А вот их господин… Старые господа больше не нужны, в отличие от смердов. В Каркасоне теперь новый хозяин. Арно избрал его своей властью, как и в случае с Гельоном.  
— Я пришлю тебе братьев-доминиканцев для покаяния.  
Сам не останется. Аликс постаралась выдохнуть медленно.  
В бывших покоях Раймона воцарилась тишина. Арно в раздумьях постукивал кончиками ногтей по ручке кресла. Не в его привычках было делиться вслух своими мыслями. Но стук худых, украшенных перстнями пальцев по дереву говорил о том, что он доволен.  
— Что еще?  
Стоит ли говорить о Гильоме? Нет. Больше крестоносцев Арно ей не выделит, а любое новое знание о ее слабостях сможет использовать. О Раймоне и Пейране тоже говорить нет смысла. Во-первых, потому, что покаяние требуется от смердов, от господ Арно его не примет, и Транкавель тому пример. Во-вторых, Арно пока не нужно знать, что она поддерживает связь с де Ге. Ну, а в-третьих, она хозяйка в Гельоне ровно до тех пор, пока Раймона здесь нет. Но для поддержки ее союза с де Ге, она должна чем-то им помогать. Хотя бы создавать видимость.  
— Куда вы направитесь после Альби?  
— Безье-Каркасон-Альби. Треугольник основных центров ереси. Когда мы утвердимся в каждом, то сможем очистить земли между ними.  
Альби, Каркасон, Безье. Недостаточно далеко, чтобы не наведываться в Гельон. Но она сможет бросить кость де Ге, написав письмо Пейрану о том, куда движется Амори.  
Послушник, прислуживающий Арно, опустив глаза, быстро собрал остатки скромного обеда со стола. Ел Арно мало и только самую скромную, постную пищу. Другой, правда, в Гельоне сейчас все равно не было.  
Прихрамывая сильнее обычного, парнишка дошел до двери и неловко, одной рукой открыл дверь. Новые вериги*. Аликс знала, что это значит.  
Когда дверь за послушником закрылась, Арно встал.  
— А теперь помолимся о грехах наших.

Безумно давно, до побега и первое время после Аликс была влюблена. Нет, Раймон с его грубостью, глупостью и одержимостью постелью вызывал у нее отвращение с первого мгновения супружества, но сама Окситания, с ее поклонением Прекрасной Даме, с ее песнями, богатством, горами, очаровывала. Все, что окружало Аликс на юге, кружило голову, рождало томление, рождало веру в то, что она достойна большего, и желание действовать, чтобы этого большего достичь.  
И когда через несколько месяцев после замужества в Гельоне появился он… В самом имени — Амори** — звучала любовь. Церковное одеяние его красило, добавляя величавости сухощавой фигуре; темные глаза на умном лице горели, когда Арно говорил, и смотрели на Аликс, словно она была центром мироздания, когда говорила она. Какое это было наслаждение тогда — слушать, как он говорит о том, что высшая любовь бесплотна, о том, что она есть отражение Божественной любви, о том, что именно такой Бог хочет видеть любовь между своими созданиями. О, она хотела такой любви, хотела впервые в жизни чувствовать себя не куском мяса, в который хотят засунуть такой же кусок, а кем-то значимым, кем-то достойным преклонения. И он щедро дарил ей это. В каждый из своих приездов Арно подолгу беседовал с ней, они вместе молились.  
А после каждого из его отъездов ей все тяжелее становилось спускаться с «горних высот» на землю, в грязь и блуд супружеского бытия с Раймоном. И в один из таких невыносимых моментов возвращения родилась и показалась тогда Аликс единственно правильной мысль — бежать. Бежать прочь отсюда, прочь от брачных уз, которые она не выбирала. Бежать к своей высокой, бесплотной любви, доказав тем самым, что достойна ее.  
Аликс хотела сделать все сама. И сделала. Она организовала побег, она обвела вокруг пальца Раймона, родителей, Гильома. Очень удачно придумала использовать свое сходство с одной из папенькиных бастардов. Представляя, как они обнаружат, что девка — не она, Аликс довольно улыбалась. Это был ее бунт, ее способ послать к черту все, что приходилось терпеть с рождения. Ткнуть батюшку носом в ублюдков, которых он наплодил по всей округе. Показать матери, что терпеть и покоряться судьбе — удел тупых овец. Щелкнуть по носу Гильома на прощание, во-первых, тем, что подмену они обнаружат не сразу, а во-вторых, тем, что ему никогда не получить ни Аликс, ни даже ее деревенское подобие. Она позаботилась о том, чтобы не позорить мужа перед людьми, найдя замену, куда более подходящую его вкусам и нравам. И дала возможность крестьянской девке сменить хлев на господские покои.  
Свои длинные волосы Аликс остригла радостно, не колеблясь, чтобы переодеться сначала в менестреля, а потом — в послушника. И готова была оставаться послушником и дальше, ради возможности быть рядом с Арно.  
Он не был рад ее видеть. Холодный, задумчивый взгляд, которым он смотрит на тех, кем недоволен… Аликс тогда не поняла. И непростительно долго не осмеливалась понять потом, потому что это означало, что она совершила чудовищную, невероятную ошибку, рискнула и потеряла все…  
Иногда желания сбываются так, что лучше бы не сбывались. Она провела в образе послушника почти год. Рядом с Арно.

Он принялся снимать пастырское облачение неспешными размеренными движениями. Мысль о том, что ей тоже надо спустить платье, вместо того, чтобы заставить руки шевелиться, обездвижила, тошнотворным комом сжав горло. «Делай!» — внутренне приказала себе Аликс. Завязки. Рукава. Платье и следом рубаха сползли на талию.  
Арно тем временем достал из резного длинного ларца, который повсюду возил с собой, флагеллум***. Еще одно латинское слово. Протянутое ей кнутовище, было гладким, будто полированным от частого использования, а хвосты плети — новыми, длинными, из не успевшей обтрепаться кожи, завязанной во многочисленные узелки. Себе он достал такой же, лишь чуть более короткий.  
— Истинная любовь бесплотна, ибо плоть грешна.  
Первый удар через левое плечо.  
— Помоги нам, Господи, совладать с зовом плоти.  
Второй удар через правое плечо. Боль от терновых шипов, ввязанных в узелки на хвостах плети, пока еще слаба.  
Арно читает молитвы так же размеренно, как наносит удары. Красивый, глубокий голос звучит отчетливо, словно во время службы или проповеди под сводами часовни. Вся его спина и плечи покрыты синяками и мелкими черными черточками — следами молитвенного усердия. Эти черточки-корочки от все новых ударов плети начинают срываться, из рассеченной кожи под ними показываются капельки крови.  
В отличие от Арно, у Аликс старые ранки успели затянуться, поэтому то, как первая капля медленно течет по спине, она чувствует позже, когда рука, дрогнув от требовательно повышенного на словах «в усердном служении наша любовь к Господу» голоса, нанесла особенно сильный удар по уже расцарапанной и болезненно-чувствительной коже.  
У Арно закрыты глаза, но он чувствует, что Аликс хочет пожалеть свое тело, позволить ему убояться боли. Тонкие сухие пальцы сдавливают пальцы Аликс, смыкаясь на кнутовище, и нанесенный в две руки удар заставляет ее стиснуть зубы.  
Это следующий этап. Теперь удары, сильные и тягучие, падают поочередно, то на одну спину, то на вторую. Арно умеет делать их более болезненными с помощью рывков и поворотов. В наказание. Что он наказывает Аликс за то, что она не усмиряла плоть в его отсутствие, вслух не произносится никогда.  
Стыд и ненависть заставляют каменеть внутренности, яд ничего не могущего изменить сожаления все новыми струйками течет по коже. Аликс ненавидит себя за умопомрачение, нашедшее на нее на исходе позапрошлой зимы, временами настолько, что ей кажется — она это заслужила.  
У чувства, которое она испытывает при виде того, как дрожат ноздри тонкого носа с высокой горбинкой, как запрокидывается при ударе голова Арно, нет названия, хотя Аликс уже давно понимает, что не усердное служение заставляет его ноздри дрожать, и не от любви к Господу напряженно выгибается спина. Плоть не умерщвляют наслаждением. Если боль заставляет топорщиться рубаху в паху — она не наказание.  
— На колени, — звучит красивый голос с чуть сбившимся дыханием.  
И когда Аликс опускается на колени, вздыбившаяся ткань рубахи из грубого холста оказывается прямо перед ее лицом.

Она едва успевает выйти за порог, как внутренности скручивает длинными, мучительными позывами к тошноте. Выпрямившись, Аликс вытирает губы. Рубцы на спине и плечах уже начинают разбухать, и боль ритмично стучит в них и отступает, чтобы вернуться как раз тогда, когда кажется, что можно пошевелиться. Обманчивое ощущение, да, но платье надо поправить. Не надеть — иначе рубаха прилипнет к спине — но поправить, придержать спереди. В этой полуобнаженности униженность падшей блудницы. Аликс не уверена, но, возможно, так и задумано: Арно — мастер мелких деталей.  
Голова кружится, поэтому идти приходится медленно, одной рукой держась за стену, второй — придерживая на груди платье и рубаху. Коридор кажется очень длинным, а крестоносцев, охранявших покои, Аликс предусмотрительно отпустила — если ее убьют сегодня, она вряд ли будет об этом сожалеть сильнее, нежели о том, что они увидят ее такой.  
Дышать. Грудь сжата болью и напряжением, воздуха не хватает, к тому же в нем слышится вонь похоти, прилипшая к коже рук и лица. В своих покоях Аликс подходит к окну и одной рукой, сняв засов, распахивает ставни. Вечерний ветер с гор, пробегая по раскаленной, саднящей коже, приносит облегчение с новыми искорками боли. Дышать.  
Позади нее тихо скрипит, приоткрываясь, дверь, и сквозняк проносится по комнате, бросая растрепанные пряди Аликс на лицо. Она чувствует, что волосы снова невыносимо пахнут благовониями там, где рука Амори касалась их.  
На мгновение ей хочется оказаться где-то в безопасности, где можно выплакаться, выкричаться, дышать полной грудью, быть слабой и не думать обо всем этом, но Аликс гонит прочь эту безумную, причиняющую лишнюю боль мысль.  
— Неси воду и полотенца, — велит она застывшей в молчании, уставившись на ее спину, Магали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вериги* (ст. слав. верига – «цепь») – разного вида железные цепи, полосы, кольца, носившиеся христианскими аскетами на голом теле для смирения плоти.  
Амори** (Amaury) – фамилия созвучна французскому слову amour – любовь.  
Флагеллум*** (лат. Flagellum) – бич, плетка. Флагеллантство – движение «бичующихся», возникшее как раз в описываемый период. Флагелланты в качестве одного из средств умерщвления плоти использовали самобичевание, которое могло быть как публичным, так и келейным.


	9. Глава 8

— Вам надо постараться ходить выпрямившись.  
Флор была права, госпожа Аликс всегда держалась гордо, с высоко поднятой головой и расправленными плечами. А Иви всегда казалось, что, стоит ей стать настолько ровно, как все внимание окружающих начинает привлекать ее грудь. До замужества юную Иви это смущало и заставляло покрываться краской, а после замужества и вовсе пугало, потому что Гастон тогда смотрел на нее тяжелым, недовольным взглядом.  
— Давайте, если вы забудете держаться ровно, я буду подавать знак вот так, — Флор, вытянув руку вниз, подняла выпрямленную ладонь параллельно полу. — Чтобы вы выпрямились.  
Взять Флор к себе в комнату по совету н-Эсклармонды, Иви не решилась. Комната воспринималась ею как пространство, где были только они с Раймоном, где до сих пор простыни пахли их любовью, и пустить в нее постороннего человека… Нет, Иви не смогла, хотя за то, что Флор спала вповалку с другими слугами в зале, ее и грызла совесть.  
По Раймону, ушедшему с людьми в горы, обустраивать еще одно убежище, Иви скучала неимоверно. Ночами иногда даже плакала, но слезы были непривычные, горько-счастливые. Наплакавшись, она вставала и смотрела в окно на звезды, гадая, что он делает сейчас. Потом засыпала, обняв подушку и уткнувшись в нее носом. Иви просила, чтобы Раймон забрал ее с собой, но он не взял, сказал, чтобы она осталась в Горном укрытии и училась у н-Эсклармонды и н-Ано.  
Она училась. Каждый день, н-Эсклармонда за вышиванием продолжала рассказывать Иви о благородных семействах Окситании. Кто чем владеет, кто с кем в родстве, кто был на брачном пиру Раймона и Аликс. Иви честно старалась запоминать, но разложить в голове по полочкам сведения о людях, которых она никогда не видела, было трудно. На юге, оказывается, господ с именем Раймон было много — Раймон Тулузский, Раймон-Роже Транкавель, Раймон-Роже де Фуа, Раймон де Терм, не говоря уже про ее Раймона. Раймон Тулузский — дядя Раймона-Роже Транкавеля, а Раймон-Роже Транкавель — кузен Раймона-Роже де Фуа и сюзерен Раймона де Терма. Чтобы все это запомнить Иви стала вышивать герб дома и кружочки с квадратиками на кусочке холста. Кружочки обозначали дочерей, квадратики — сыновей. Вечерами она садилась и перебирала их пальцами, на ощупь, шевеля губами, вспоминая, кого как зовут и кто чем владеет. Скоро вокруг квадратиков стали появляться новые знаки, напоминающие о замках, принадлежащих тому или иному господину. Каркассон Иви нанесла на холст в виде красного крестика, Безье — в виде белого.  
Госпожа Аликс умела читать и писать, она посылала н-Пейрану письма — знала Иви со слов Раймона. Что это значит, Иви примерно догадывалась: если бы она умела читать и писать, то смогла бы обозначить свои кружочки и квадратики так, что вспоминать было бы легче. Но она не умела.  
Пейрета использовала в своей вышивке надписи — замысловатые ряды узоров, в которых нельзя было ошибиться, но просить Пейрету помочь ей Иви не решилась. С тех пор как та назвала ее блудницей, Иви старалась избегать встреч и тем более разговоров со старшей дочерью н-Пейрана и н-Эсклармонды.  
Если с н-Эсклармондой Иви осваивала премудрости, необходимые благородной даме, то с н-Ано она вспоминала Гельон. Госпожа Аликс была хозяйкой в замке, а значит, должна была знать свое хозяйство вдоль и поперек. Где какие покои, где что хранилось, кто и когда приезжал к ним в гости, пока Аликс жила с Раймоном. От этих занятий у Иви оставались смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, она погружалась в собственные воспоминания о времени, проведенном в Гельоне, с другой — остро чувствовала, что до нее там с Раймоном была Аликс. От н-Ано Иви узнала, что нужные записи по хозяйству ей иногда помогал делать Реми.  
— Вся грамота мне ни к чему, только те значки, которыми считают, — сказала кастелянша. — А если что важное записать и если Реми в замке — я его просила.  
Трубадур как раз был в Горном укрытии. Но был ненадолго и нарасхват — все в башне, от мала до велика без конца просили, чтобы он спел им что-нибудь или просто рассказал. Иви было совестно лезть к Реми еще одной в этой очереди за его вниманием, но, с другой стороны, ей очень хотелось с ним поговорить.  
— А сложно научится грамоте? — Иви улучшила момент, когда стук ложек за общим столом стал особенно громким.  
— По-разному. Кому как, — ответил трубадур.  
— Тебе было сложно?  
— Меня еще в детстве мать научила.  
Значит, читать и писать могут уметь не только благородные дамы.  
— А ее кто научил? — осторожно поинтересовалась Иви.  
— Ее отец.  
— Он тоже был трубадуром?  
— Нет, нотариатом.  
Что это слово значит, Иви не знала. Реми, видимо, догадался и пояснил:  
— Законником.  
Стало ненамного понятнее, до дальше досаждать трубадуру своим невежеством Иви не решилась.  
— А к чему был первый вопрос, госпожа графиня? — спросил Реми, уже выходя из-за стола.  
Иви встрепенулась, поворачиваясь.  
— К тому, что я… я хочу попробовать научиться. Если это не очень сложно.

— Это А. — Реми веткой начертил на земле зубец и перечеркнул его посередине.  
— Это В.  
Буква напомнила Иви женскую грудь.  
— Это С.  
«С» показалось Иви похожим на ухо. Зубец, грудь, ухо.  
— «С» еще означает сотню.  
Вот тут Иви запуталась, но потом вспомнила, как н-Ано говорила, что некоторые значки нужны для счета.  
— Их можно составлять вместе.  
Рядом с тремя значками Реми начертил еще эти же три, но уже в другом порядке — ВАС. Иви посмотрела сначала на значки, потом на трубадура в поисках объяснения.  
— Вместе получается Б-А-К*.  
Корыто. Слово было знакомое, но…  
— Почему К, это же С, — Иви показала пальцем на крайнюю букву.  
— Вообще С, но бывает и К.  
— И сотня.  
Реми кивнул. Иви расстроенно закусила губу.  
— Слишком сложно.  
— Можно пока просто запомнить эти три буквы, — легко предложил трубадур.  
Значки называются буквы.  
— А сколько их всего?  
— Еще два десятка.  
И каждая значит то одно, то другое. Нет, ей точно не справится.  
— Все трубадуры знают грамоту?  
— Не обязательно. Скоморохи и вовсе только по памяти играют.  
— Но ведь трубадуры и скоморохи — это не одно и то же.  
— Я рад, что вы это понимаете, госпожа графиня, — ответил Реми, и Иви показалось, что он сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, будто услышал какую-то шутку. Видимо, считает ее совсем глупой — еще больше расстроилась Иви.  
— У вас получится, — на сей раз трубадур улыбнулся в открытую и ободряюще. — Если запоминать постепенно.

Какие буквы, тут бы выучиться хотя бы ровно держаться. Флор приходилось раз за разом выпрямлять ладошку над полом, чтобы Иви выровнялась. Сюзерена нельзя сажать ниже вассала за столом, а для этого надо помнить, кто и кому приносил оммаж**. Вассалов разных сюзеренов надлежит принимать и сажать в последовательности, которая соответствует титулам: сначала вассалы герцога, потом графа, потом виконта. Но при этом надо помнить и об их собственных титулах: граф, вассал графа выше по положению, чем виконт, вассал герцога… Иви казалось, что ее голова скоро треснет.  
Припухшую грудь тянуло, низ живота тоже. Чуть позже Иви убедилась в правильности подсказок своего тела — у нее пришли крови.  
Она не понесла. Снова. Иви расплакалась, но тут же, вытирая слезы, подумала, что Господь и так одарил ее щедрее, чем можно было мечтать. А малыш у них будет, Раймон обещал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вас* (фр.) — корыто, бадья, чан.  
Оммаж** — присяга, оформлявшая заключение вассального договора.


	10. Глава 9

Она летела. Шагнув в пустоту с провала, когда-то бывшего галереей. Лететь было совсем не страшно. В сумерках, в вихре ветра полет давал ощущение освобождения. И торжества. Она летела навстречу ветру и смутным очертаниям гор и чувствовала себя, наконец-то, свободной. Но где-то там, внизу, ее ждало столкновение с землей, и когда, перевернувшись в воздухе, Аликс упала, спина отозвалась адской болью.  
Заснула, лежа на животе, а во сне тело захотело повернуться, сменить положение… Застонав, Аликс оперлась на руку, чтобы, чуть повернувшись, снова оказаться на животе.  
— Вам бы еще полежать, — послышался тихий голос Магали.  
Лежать она будет после того, как Арно покинет Гельон. А сейчас ей нужно встать.  
— Одежду.  
Сначала перевязка. Перевязывать девчонка умела куда лучше, чем все остальное. Было почти не больно. Потом рубаха и платье. Ни то, ни другое не должно стеснять движений. Впрочем, Аликс так похудела, что старые платья на ней болтались, да и новые оставляли простор для тела.

Боль, которую причиняли все более-менее резкие движения, как ни странно, придавала ей силы, наряду с осознанием того, что сегодня Арно уедет.  
Утренняя молитва бок о бок с ним — долгое стояние на коленях, тихий шепот. Ноги сначала ныли, потом онемели. Тяжелее всего было вставать — с затекших ног вес перенесся на руку, и тело прошило множеством огненных иголок.  
Когда он взял ее за подбородок по окончании молитвы, Аликс ничем не выдала ни боли, ни тошноты, лишь выше подняла голову и не опустила взгляд. Арно одобрительно кивнул, опуская руку — он ценил в людях стойкость. Если эти люди были на его стороне.  
Она не сломается. Не позволит себя сломать ни Арно, ни Гильому. Никому. Рубцы заживут, а то, что было ночью, она забудет. Заставит себя забыть. И будет сама по себе — графиня де Ге, хозяйка Гельона.  
А сейчас поменьше вдохов, побольше дела и не думать. Так время проходит быстрее. Послушники собирают вещи. Запрягают коней. Крестоносцы во дворе гремят и скрипят доспехами и оружием. Снова декорум — хозяйка замка, почтительно провожающая гостя. Прикосновение губ к крупному аметисту на пастырском перстне. Скрежет подъемных цепей в надвратной башне.  
Все. Можно выдохнуть.

Ненадолго, потому что, если крестоносцы где-то близко, значит, и Гильом. Явится сам или пришлет убийцу снова. С такой спиной спать в подземелье на камнях Аликс не могла. Решила было попробовать, но поняла, что сил выдерживать это у нее нет.  
Хотя все покои после отъезда Арно тщательно проветрили и вымыли, она все равно чувствовала запах. Иногда ей казалось, что этот запах поселился в ее голове, и в такие моменты Аликс чувствовала себя почти сумасшедшей, борющейся с желанием размозжить себе череп, лишь бы избавиться от наваждения.  
Она приказала принести ей веревки и деревянные колья. Наделала из них множество препятствий, которые установила везде, где только смогла: в нижнем потайном ходе, ближе и дальше веревки, натянутой скоморохом, в верхнем потайном ходе, а еще часть вбивала в стены на ночь поперек коридора и поперек входа в свои покои. Шутовских колокольчиков, чтобы привесить к веревкам, у нее, к сожалению, не было, но и шум падающего тела мог послужить неплохим оповещением. Окруженная всеми этими натянутыми ловушками и с крестоносцами у входа в коридор, она чувствовала себя немного спокойнее. И даже слегка злилась на то, что не додумалась до таких веревочных ловушек сама.  
Ночами, лежа на животе в постели и прислушиваясь, Аликс чувствовала себя то ли мухой в центре паутины, то ли паучихой, поджидающей муху — в зависимости от настроения.  
Мысли липкой паутиной опутывали темноту. Еврейские купцы денег не дадут. Что ей делать? Арно будет приезжать все время, пока продлится этот крестовый поход. Что ей делать? Гильом не остановится… Что ей делать? Впрочем, ясно было одно: искать разом ответы на все вопросы безнадежно. Поэтому Аликс расставила их по степени срочности.  
Урожай и безопасность. Для того, чтобы восстановить амбары, замковые укрепления и постройки, нанять дополнительный отряд воинов для защиты нужны деньги. На «приглашение в гости» других купцов уйдет слишком много времени, которого у нее нет. Значит, остается распродать те товары, что были взяты в залог. Чтобы выручить за них как можно больше, нужно продать там, где не идет крестовый поход и куда можно их безопасно довезти. Где-нибудь на севере, в Монпелье, например.  
Обоз нуждается в охране, это отвлечет часть людей и сделает Гельон более уязвимым. К тому же, обоз должен кто-то возглавить. Кто-то толковый, кто сможет выгодно договориться о цене и будет достаточно верен Аликс, чтобы вернуться обратно с вновь нанятыми людьми и оставшимися монетами. У нее нет такого человека. Жеан пока верен, но не слишком умен. К тому же неизвестно, как он поступит, если, как раз к истечению срока обязательного пребывания в походе, окажется вдали от Гельона с кошелем, полным денег, в руках.  
Сама Аликс справилась бы, но стоит ей покинуть Гельон, замок могут занять де Ге или Гильом. Да и убить в дороге куда проще, чем внутри крепостных стен.  
Ей нужен человек. Где его найти? Не из крестоносцев, нет. Это должен быть кто-то, кто привязан к этим местам, у кого тут семья.  
— Магали.  
— Да, н-графиня.  
— Кто из оставшихся в деревне хорошо торговал на ярмарке?  
— Я не знаю, н-графиня. Но могу спросить.  
— Узнай. И побыстрее.  
Не сказать, чтоб девчонка проявила чудеса расторопности, но к следующему вечеру она назвала Аликс имя — Бранкат.  
Как можно было ожидать, этот смерд ничего не понимал в пряностях и заморских тканях, но оказался довольно смекалист. Средних лет, успел прижить с женой всего двоих детей. Такое небольшое количество настораживало. Либо остальные умерли младенцами, либо это результат религиозного воздержания…  
— Ты можешь мне поклясться, что если я пошлю тебя с поручением, вернешься и привезешь то, за чем я тебя посылала?  
Ответом ей стал тяжелый взгляд исподлобья. Еретик, значит. Хорошо, когда у человека есть уязвимое место.  
— Так можешь или нет? — надавила Аликс.  
— Если вы дадите мне поручение, я постараюсь выполнить его, н-графиня.  
Не поклялся, но и не признался напрямую. Жену с отпрысками на время исполнения ее поручения, Аликс заберет в замок. Еретики не лгут, и вкупе с оставшейся в Гельоне семьей будет достаточно заставить его пообещать выполнить поручение со всем возможным старанием и вернуться. Но делать этого Аликс не пришлось — в замок неожиданно прибыли гости.  
Она сначала не поверила своим глазам, когда увидела еврейского торговца, въезжающего во двор Гельона. Неужто каким-то чудом он разминулся со своим сбежавшим племянником? Аликс не успела выдохнуть, как увидела и племянника, спрыгнувшего с остановившейся груженой телеги.  
— Признаться, я уже не ждала, купец Давид из Нарбонна. Что же сподвигло вас все же доехать до Гельона?  
— Дороги нынче, как вы сами знаете, н-графиня, становятся все опаснее, — развел руками купец. — В один день у замка один господин, на следующий — уже другой. Все течет, все меняется.  
Они выжидали, поняла Аликс. А, узнав о падении Каркасона, решили, что дело лучше иметь с выигравшей стороной. Вот только…  
— Де Монфор не предложит вам таких выгодных условий.  
Никогда, потому что ненавидит евреев. А срезать путь по его новым владениям можно через земли де Ге.  
— Боюсь, вы совершенно правы, н-графиня. Поэтому мы здесь.  
— Но как вы верно заметили, все течет, все меняется. Мои условия тоже.  
Они договорились на четверти прежней пошлины. С учетом того, что денег купцы привезли меньше, чем было оговорено, объясняя это тяжелыми для торговли временами, пошлина была не более чем возмещением той части денег, которую Аликс недополучала прямо сейчас во имя будущих платежей и которая была нужна ей для подготовки Гельона к зиме.  
После отъезда купцов Аликс велела тут же начинать работы по восстановлению внутридворовых построек и послала за мастерами для работы над восстановлением стен и галереи.

Лето выдалось жарким. С одной стороны, это затрудняло работу жнецов, а с другой — позволяло ее продлить. Господскую долю урожая привозили в Гельон и складывали в подземелье донжона за неимением готовых амбаров. Долго хранить его там было опасно — слишком сыро, поэтому амбары строились в первую очередь. Стройка отнимала людей у уборки полей, но использовать вместо крестьян в качестве плотников крестоносцев Аликс позволить не могла — они были нужны для охраны ее самой, замка и наблюдения за тем, чтобы смерды отдавали господскую долю в полной мере.  
Разумеется, Аликс подозревала, что ее распоряжения не всегда выполняются так, как нужно. Что крестьяне прячут часть собранного урожая, не желая отдавать повышенную долю. Что крестоносцы за определенную мзду покрывают это. Раньше Аликс не приходилось единолично заниматься хозяйственными нуждами замка — в Вуазене за этим следили отец с Гильомом, самолично объезжая поля и наказывая виновных, а в Гельоне свои обязанности, которые она считала привилегиями, ревностно охраняла от вмешательства чужачки-госпожи, старая еретичка н-Ано. Теперь же в замке не было мужчины-господина, что уже само по себе расхолаживало чернь, к тому же не было и опытной кастелянши.  
Единственным способом навести порядок Аликс представлялся личный контроль. Она должна сама объехать поля, показать, что следит за всем, что она — госпожа, которой лучше не перечить. К тому же объявить о возможности покаяния, чтобы это услышали лично из ее уст, чтобы пошла молва и часть крестьян, ушедшая с Раймоном, решилась вернуться. У этого способа было одно «но» — Гильом.

— Мне нужен доспех.  
— Какой? — Жеан выпучил глаза.  
— Достаточно легкий, но надежный.  
— На вас?  
— На меня.  
В конце концов Аликс принесли кожаный доспех какого-то лучника, с нашитыми поверх металлическими пластинками.  
— Настолько… мелкого больше ничего нет, — сказал Жеан, почесав бороду.  
Что ж, нет так нет.  
— Шлем.  
Шлем оказался предсказуемо великоват. Носить мужскую одежду Аликс было не привыкать. Она велела Магали найти в сундуке наряд менестреля, который был сшит Жакеттой для побега. В кожаном доспехе имелись и свои преимущества — он был не так тяжел и не так сильно давил на спину, как можно было ожидать от кольчуги.  
Ее появление на полях вызывало опасливое удивление. Аликс объезжала убранную часть надела, потом неубранную, спрашивала, сколько было собрано с поля всего, запоминала, чтобы потом сравнить. Объявляла о помиловании для раскаявшихся еретиков и о том, что монахи для проведения покаяния прибудут в ближайшее время. Повторяла раз за разом, чтобы как можно больше смердов услышали это из ее уст, чтобы поверили и вернулись — Аликс воочию убедилась, насколько в хозяйстве не хватает рабочих рук.  
Доспех чем дальше, тем сильнее давил на плечи и уже не казался таким легким, к тому же натирая спину. Но Аликс не желала обращать на это внимания. Впервые за очень долгое время она оказалась за пределами замкнутого пространства. Год в монастыре, месяцы в закрытой повозке и в стенах Гельона. Она уже забыла, каким бывает небо, не ограниченное ни зубцами крепостной стены, ни рамой окна. Сухая августовская трава, пожелтевшие раньше времени без дождей листья, ветер, приносящий лишь тень прохлады… Она получала удовольствие от таких непритязательных вещей, понимая, что в следующий раз сможет прочувствовать их очень нескоро: сейчас на ее стороне была неожиданность поездки, но больше не будет, а Гильом с его головорезами начеку и где-то рядом.  
Ее смерть может прилететь стрелой из-за любого дерева. И все же Аликс, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, чувствуя дрожь напряжения, пробегающую вдоль хребта, не торопилась обратно. Кавалькада из дюжины крестоносцев, служившая ей охраной, назад ехала медленным шагом, не по проторенной дороге. Сама Аликс выделялась в ней разве что тонкостью фигуры, но и ту прикрывал плащ.  
Уже на подъезде к Гельону, она заметила на дороге одинокий силуэт путника верхом на осле. По мере приближения Аликс разглядела привязанную рядом с дорожным мешком лютню. Скоморох.  
Она была зла на него. Очень зла за то, что он выпустил ее заложника. Мало того, что выпустил — провел по тайному ходу, тем самым дав знать о его существовании и примерном расположении. Но, с другой стороны, дело в итоге все равно закончилось в ее пользу. К тому же шут — посланник де Ге. Выпороть их посланника было бы недальновидным шагом, особенно сейчас, когда ей нечего толком им предложить для сохранения союза. Да и гнев ее уже почти сошел на нет. Так что Аликс вполне удовлетворило бы, если бы скоморох в темноте упал, зацепившись за одну из ее растяжек. Но, судя по тому, что он ехал по дороге, ведущей к воротам, тайным ходом воспользоваться побоялся. Жаль.  
Аликс со свитой остановилась, перегородив ему путь.  
Приблизившись, скоморох соскочил с осла и склонился в поклоне.  
— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, н-графиня.  
— Там, откуда ты едешь, лошади для тебя не нашлось? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Аликс.  
— Лошадь — это, конечно, хорошо. Но в путешествии с ослом свои преимущества.  
— Это какие же?  
— Люди склонны судить о тебе по твоему спутнику.  
Аликс развернула коня и пришпорила. Ладно, так и быть, пусть останется ненаказанным со своим спутником.

Принять посланца де Ге Аликс распорядилась не сразу. В первую очередь после поездки нужно было снять доспех и сменить повязку, местами опять пропитавшуюся кровью. Черт, и почему за все в этой жизни приходится расплачиваться болью!  
Потом, по горячим следам, по памяти Аликс записала цифры, которые услышала от смердов. Проверить, сравнить с прошлыми, по каждому наделу. Позже.  
— Этот осел — все, чем отблагодарил тебя еврейский купец? Или все, чем наказали де Ге за то, что ты показал постороннему расположение потайного хода?  
— Это просто осел, госпожа графиня, которого мне дали, чтобы я мог побыстрее добраться до Гельона и спросить, каков был ответ папского легата на ваше письмо, и удалось ли вам поговорить с ним лично.  
Пейран и Раймон ограничились посланием на словах. Аликс это не обрадовало, она не слишком доверяла посланцу.  
— Больше ничего?  
— Меня просили передать только это, госпожа графиня.  
— А сам ничего не хочешь добавить?  
— Если я правильно помню, мое мнение вас не интересует.  
Лазутчик в стане Раймона ей очень бы не помешал, но не этот скользкий шут. Может быть, чуть позже она найдет кого-то подходящего среди вернувшихся для покаяния, а вообще то, что она не подумала найти лазутчика сразу — большое упущение.  
— Все течет, все меняется, — припомнила Аликс слова купца Давида. — Так как поживает мой дражайший супруг?  
— С нетерпением ждет от вас вестей.  
Интересно, он в самом деле верен де Ге или играет в какую-то свою игру?  
— Можешь идти. Я дам знать, когда ответ будет готов, — Аликс взмахнула рукой, отсылая скомороха прочь.  
Голова кружилась, и комната немного плыла перед глазами. Спину пекло. Наверное, она перегрелась на солнце.

Хотя Аликс, как обычно, толком не спала, топот ног на рассвете заставил ее подскочить так резко, будто она вынырнула из забытья. В одной рубашке, вооруженная кинжалом Аликс открыла дверь прежде, чем Жеан, не ограничившись голосом, занес кулак, чтобы постучать.  
— Что?  
— Ловушка в колодце!  
— Попался?  
— Попался, но выпутался.  
Есть хоть что-то, что эти кретины могут сделать хорошо? Ловушка оказалась ни к черту, а как убийца из нее выпутался никто не услышал, все обнаружилось уже под утро. Аликс сжала челюсти. Поймать никого не удалось, значит, и допросить не удастся. А убийца теперь будет искать новые пути.  
— Заделать ход. Колодец пока оставить, а ход засыпать с обеих сторон и потом заложить.  
Это дополнительные рабочие руки и время. 

Хозяйственные записи, как выяснилось, старая карга то ли увезла, то ли уничтожила. Аликс пол утра потратила на поиск, а нашла лишь пару кусков пергамента, завалявшихся в пыли. Плохо. Плохо. Сравнить не с чем, спросить не у кого. Отряхнувшись от паутины и насыпавшейся на нее пыли, Аликс спустилась с чердака вниз.  
Что делать? Собраться. Подумать. Защищаться. Может быть, ей повезет, как повезло в деле с купцами. А может и нет, но она что-нибудь придумает. Выпутается. Гильом не получит ничего.  
Беззаботный смех, который вдруг Аликс уловила краем уха, был настолько лишним в ее мыслях и в обугленном, разоренном, заваленном бревнами дворе, что поневоле привлек внимание. Веселилась Магали, чуть запрокинув перевязанную холщовой повязкой, из-под которой выбились в беспорядке темные пряди, голову. Отсмеявшись, девчонка не перестала улыбаться, не отрывая глаз от собеседника, не замечая ничего вокруг, включая собственную госпожу. Шут что-то сказал, легко, лениво, чуть прищурившись от солнечных лучей и в то же время явно ими наслаждаясь. Наклонился к Магали, улыбнулся в ответ на ее смешок и что-то сказал опять. Девчонка качнула головой, поджав губы, чтоб не рассмеяться снова.  
Налаживает подход к ее служанке, чтобы удобнее было дознаваться до каждой мелочи. А та и рада, бестолочь.  
— Магали!  
Девчонка встрепенулась и торопливым шагом заспешила к Аликс.  
— Солому перестелить в покоях. До обеда.  
Аликс подошла к скомороху.  
— Иди, развлекай плотников за работой. Когда будет нужно — тебя позовут.  
— За то, чтобы я кого-то развлекал не по собственному желанию, мне платят, госпожа графиня.  
— Что ж, могу заплатить, — усмехнулась Аликс. — Плетьми, которых ты заслужил еще в прошлый раз. Кликнуть стражу, чтобы она тебе сначала заплатила? Или предпочтешь отказаться от платы?  
Она раньше решила, что не будет его наказывать, но сейчас Аликс захлестнула злость. И ей хотелось увидеть злость в ответном взгляде, бессильную злость того, кто ниже ее, у кого нет над ней власти. Но там было что-то другое. Что-то наблюдающее, изучающее, непрошено лезущее вглубь и почти похожее на сожаление.  
— Вы как всегда необычайно великодушны, госпожа графиня.  
Скоморох склонился в шутовском поклоне и зашагал к восстанавливаемым конюшням.  
Расчет Аликс на то, что удары топоров будут мешать ему паясничать, не оправдался — вскоре от конюшен послышалось хоровое пение потешных «жё парти», перемежаемое ритмом ударов по дереву.  
Позже, когда Магали меняла ей повязки, Аликс обронила:  
— У бродячих скоморохов по такой дуре в каждом замке. С ублюдком во чреве, даже с приданным замуж удачно не выйдешь.  
— Реми не такой, — осмелилась возразить девчонка.  
Святая простота, ну конечно!  
— Они все не такие, пока женщина не окажется в их власти.  
— Тот человек… он… вернется?  
Аликс предпочла сделать вид, что не услышала вопроса.  
— Еще раз увижу вас вдвоем — накажу.

Спина заживала, припухлость ушла, разрывы на коже затянуло корочками, и основательно, как уверяла Магали. Но попытки пощупать самой и неосторожно-резкие движения все еще причиняли боль, хотя и не такую сильную как вначале. Аликс жутко осточертело лежать на животе, поэтому она уже пробовала переворачиваться на бок. Пусть было трудно, но сменить позу было важнее.  
Бессонница заставляла ее ворочаться среди ночи, вскакивать и мерять шагами покои вдоль и поперек. Бояться, злиться и думать. Убийца повторил свою попытку. Неудачно. Гильом его накажет и пришлет нового. На этот раз будет что-то другое, не тайный ход и не кинжал в ночи. Что? Аликс изнуряла себя часами, пытаясь понять, куда Гильом ударит теперь.  
Доспех, в котором ездила по полям, Аликс приказала укрепить и хорошенько почистить, чтобы можно было им пользоваться постоянно. Магали она велела расшить одно из своих платьев пошире, чтобы доспех можно было носить под него.  
Еда… Только из общего котла. Только выложенная в миску под ее присмотром. Вода — только собственноручно набранная.  
Сменить место сна. Хотя то странное состояние, в которое она урывками погружалась ночами, было сложно назвать сном. Аликс вспомнилась ночь в подземелье — последняя, когда ей удалось более-менее выспаться. Так вот, место надо сменить. Самым удобным и надежным выбором был бы как раз потайной ход в подземелье. Был бы, если бы не чертов шут, который знал, что она может там ночевать, и показал этот ход постороннему.  
Аликс не знала, что хуже — позволить скомороху шататься по замку и вынюхивать сплетни или заставить его таскаться за собой, чтобы этого избежать. Ведь наблюдать и вынюхивать он не прекратит и в этом случае. Лучше всего было отправить его прочь с письмом.  
Письмо. Она потратила целую ночь на размышления, что и как в нем изложить. Никогда еще Аликс не приходилось писать так много букв, вкладывая в них так мало смысла. Весть о том, что крестоносцы движутся к Альби и пока не собираются в сторону Руссильона и Конфлана. Краткое содержание ее беседы с Амори (разумеется, без точного указания на имена и регалии, вдруг перехватят): он считает необходимым начать покаяние с простолюдинов. Чем больше смердов отречется от ереси, тем благосклоннее папский легат отнесется к покаянию их господина. Он также ждет от рабов Божьих, какого бы благородного происхождения они ни были, смирения и покорности воле Господа нашего. Последняя строка даже доставила Аликс немного удовольствия — она вернула Раймону его собственное требование. Разумеется, Пейран догадается, что стоит между строчками, разумеется, Раймон придет в бешенство, но больше предложить ей сейчас нечего. А возвращение смердов необходимо.  
— На, держи. — Аликс протянула свернутый и запечатанный сургучом кусок пергамента скомороху. Если де Ге продолжат отвечать устно, у нее скоро не останется пергамента, а он дорог. — И передай на словах, что если сами не пишут, то пусть хотя бы возвращают мне соскобленный пергамент*.  
— Я передам ваши пожелания, госпожа графиня. — Скоморох спрятал письмо за пазуху, между рубахой и дублетом, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, помедлил. — К вашему сведению: помощника купца я оглушил. Так что, кроме своей темницы в подземелье он ничего не видел.

— Госпожа графиня, к замку приближается вооруженный отряд.  
Когда ей сообщили об этом, Аликс решила, что это Гильом, еще до того как поднялась на стену. Больше некому. Арно в Гельоне уже был, купцы из Нарбонна тоже. Время пришло. Она устала быть дичью, устала прятаться и бояться. Знакомые с рождения цвета герба — белый, голубой, желтый — колыхались на ветру, их же можно было разглядеть на щите одного из всадников, скачущих впереди. Сколько их всего? Один десяток, два, три… Около четырех. Недостаточно, чтобы штурмовать замок. Впрочем, остальных людей Гильом мог припрятать до поры.  
Аликс выдохнула, осознав, что все время, пока наблюдала за всадниками, почти не дышала. Отдала необходимые распоряжения: лучникам на стенах быть начеку, мост опустить, открыть ворота. Спустилась вниз.  
На середине моста Аликс остановилась с высоко поднятой головой. Крестоносцы во главе с Жеаном полукругом расположились за ее спиной. Кажется, за ними высыпала и часть слуг, но Аликс предпочла не оглядываться, не показывать тем самым свою неуверенность. Гильом был уже совсем близко.  
По тому, как он спешился, как хлопнул лошадь по крупу, передавая ее оруженосцу, как неспешной походкой шел к мосту, Аликс видела, что Гильом в предвкушении. Несколько его воинов последовали за ним, и мост задрожал от тяжелых шагов облаченных в кольчуги, вооруженных мужчин. Некоторых из них Аликс помнила с детства — с ними Гильмом «развлекался» еще в Вуазене.  
Она посмотрела на Жеана, и тот вышел вперед, мечом проведя по доскам моста черту, за которую гостям заходить не следовало.  
Гильом усмехнулся — увидел в черте проявление ее страха. Но Аликс смотрела на это иначе — он остановился у предела, который она велела очертить. Между ними три шага безопасности.  
— Не приютишь меня с моими людьми в замке, дорогая сестрица?  
— Поищи себе другой замок, братец, — ответила Аликс, ударением на словах «другой замок» давая понять, что имеет в виду не только возможность переночевать.  
— Как же так? Отказать в крове воинам Христовым… — Гильом развел руками, изображая возмущенное недоумение. — Ты ведь у нас нынче слывешь едва ли не святой, мученицей во имя веры. Кстати, нравится… мучиться? — Последнее слово Гильом растянул вкрадчивой издевкой.  
Разумеется, он знал, что в Гельоне ее почти год не было и в подземелье, отказываясь стать еретичкой, она не сидела. Догадался и о связи Аликс с Амори, но лишь после того, как тот сделал ее хозяйкой Гельона. Аликс помнила, каким изумленно-взбешенным выглядел Гильом, когда Амори отверг его претензии на Гельон, основанные на родстве с заточенной мужем в темницу и, видимо, погибшей при штурме графиней де Ге, предъявив замку и миру здравствующую и твердую в истинной вере Аликс. Но остального Гильом знать не мог. Хотя… слухами земля полнится, особенно в походе. Наверняка о том, как Арно усмиряет плоть, кому-то да стало известно, а Гильом лишь собрал слухи и сделал соответствующие выводы. Это он умел. «Как и выпытывать нужные сведения», — подумала Аликс, вспомнив о Жакетте.  
— Через умерщвление плоти лежит путь к праведности. Так что поспишь эту ночь где-нибудь на камнях со своими воинами. А я помолюсь о вас. — Напускать на себя издевательски-смиренный вид Аликс умела ничуть не хуже.  
— Твоя старая жаба вернулась в сохранности? Кроме пальцев, я имею в виду.  
Гильом говорил о Жакетте. Спрашивал он или нет, по тону было не понять, но Аликс знала, что это и не важно. Важно то, что он скажет после.  
— Тебя всегда так сильно волновали перемещения моих слуг, — с презрительно-насмешливой усмешкой ответила Аликс. — Это даже забавно.  
— Знаешь, я только сейчас понял: ты относилась к ней, пожалуй, с большим почтением, чем к нашей матушке. Так не должно быть.  
— Слушать проповедь о почтении к родителям из твоих уст… избавь меня, — брезгливо усмехнулась Аликс, чуть приподнимая юбки жестом, свидетельствующем, что она готовится уйти.  
— Кстати, на ней не было штанов под юбкой, ты заметила?  
Они что, Жакетту перед смертью еще и… Нет, об этом нельзя думать, это то, чего он добивается.  
— Хочешь сказать, теперь их носишь ты? Женские исподние штаны… думаю, тебе подошли.  
Удар попал в цель. Гильом плохо переносил насмешки над своей мужественностью.  
— У меня теперь то, что она в них прятала. Увесистый кожаный мешочек.  
А вот и ответный удар. Когда насмешки Аликс его задевали, Гильом становился груб.  
Аликс пожала плечами.  
— Для меня это не новость.  
Она не будет просить его вернуть драгоценности. Она не будет ни о чем с ним договариваться в обмен на них.  
— Если это все, что ты хотел сообщить, то кони как раз успели передохнуть.  
Аликс приказала не поить и не кормить коней, когда увидела, кто подъезжает к Гельону.  
— Она кое-что проглотила на бегу перед тем, как попалась. Но мои ребята не стали копаться в кишках. Равно, как и ждать, пока само выйдет.  
Жакетта пыталась сохранить хотя бы часть драгоценностей. И теперь соблазн разрыть могилу будет преследовать Аликс по ночам в самые тяжелые мгновения. А если она решится и сделает это — Гильом будет начеку, чтобы доложить об осквернении погребения церкви и обвинить Аликс в колдовстве, лишив поддержки Амори. При всей своей грубой жестокости, больше всего Гильом был страшен вот такими дьявольски продуманными ловушками, выбраться из которых без потерь никогда не удавалось.  
— Мысль об этом не давала тебе спать спокойно и пригнала сюда? Что ж, могу приказать найти, где ее зарыли, и ты сможешь вдоволь покопаться в кишках и дерьме, — язвительно предложила Аликс. Разумеется, сам он попадаться в расставленную для нее ловушку не станет, но посмеяться над ним по этому поводу теперь будет кому, учитывая, столько человек стоит вокруг.  
Гильом знал, что этот кон игры остался за ним. Но не спешил уходить. Что ему нужно еще? Разведать настроение челяди? Повидаться со своим лазутчиком в замке? Взгляд Гильома медленно скользил от одного лица за ее спиной к другому.  
— И кто теперь застилает тебе постель, хранит твои маленькие секреты и выносит горшки вместо старой зловонной жабы? — Глаза Гильома внезапно прекратили свое скольжение по лицам, вернувшись к одному. — Он?  
Аликс ожидала насмешки, ожидала, обернувшись, увидеть, что внимание Гильома привлек Жеан. Но Гильом смотрел на скомороха.  
— Найти кого-то столь же уродливого и с бородавками здесь было сложно, но достойную замену я ей подобрала, — насмешливо сообщила Аликс, почти не слыша своего голоса сквозь громкий стук крови в ушах. — Твой интерес к моим слугам и правда забавен.  
Что он сделал такого, что привлекло внимание Гильома? Слишком внимательно слушал, слишком пристально, как умеет, уставился? Дурак! Она шагнула вперед, отвлекая внимание на себя, и с мгновенным запозданием поняла, что допустила ошибку. Не стоило давать Гильому даже намека на то, что кто-то может быть ей дорог. Он никогда не пропускал таких мелочей.  
— Да-а, забавно, — издевательски-довольным тоном протянул Гильом в ответ.  
Стук в ушах перекрыл все звуки, кровь бешено забилась в висках. Как она могла так глупо попасться?! Ведь знала, что нельзя и на мгновение терять бдительность перед Гильомом… Лоб, виски и затылок будто стянуло раскаленным обручем, и внезапно стало темно. Аликс чуть вскинула голову и шире открыла глаза, но темнота не рассеялась.  
— Если это все, убирайся отсюда, наконец, — с пренебрежением обронила Аликс, и собственный голос во мраке показался ей странным, словно она слышала его впервые.  
Ответом стали звук усмешки и потом шаги. Сколько человек уходит? Не оглядываются ли они? На всякий случай, Аликс стояла неподвижно, гордо расправив плечи, и не желая задумываться, что означает эта темнота. Ветер хлопал полотнищами знамен, полами плащей, конскими попонами. Кровь стучала в ушах, билась в горле. Время тянулось бесконечно, пока не раздался цокот копыт. Точно цокот, или она принимает желаемое за действительное? И куда они двинулись? Звуки приближаются или удаляются? Аликс никогда не пользовалась слухом в полной мере, больше полагаясь на глаза…  
— Ре… ми, — два слога оказались лишь двумя выдохами, голос охрип и внезапно стал тихим. — Реми, — повторила она, чувствуя, как голос подводит ее снова.  
— Да, госпожа графиня, — послышалось откуда-то слева. Аликс протянула руку и мгновение спустя ощутила столкновение кожи пальцев с чем-то твердым и покрытым тканью. Она вцепилась пальцами в ткань, не видя ее, не понимая, что это — рукав, сам дублет или… Рукав. Да, рукав.  
Как сказать, что она не может идти сама, как спросить, наблюдает ли за ними Гильом или, быть может, кто-нибудь из его слуг? Когда Гильом узнает… О, сколько новых возможностей откроется перед ним. И Амори. Ей не справиться. Слепой — не справится, не защитить себя и…  
— Что случилось? — шепот послышался совсем близко. Это она притянула его к себе, или он сам приблизился?  
— Гильом, где Гильом? — прошептала Аликс, до боли сжимая пальцы на его запястье.  
Тишина. Волоски на ее руках встали дыбом. Гильом еще здесь, все видел и слышал…  
— Он ускакал, — наконец раздался ответ.  
— А… остальные?  
— Они все ускакали.  
Аликс прислушалась. Звуки двоились, ускользали от нее сквозь шум крови в ушах. Она не умела их различать достаточно хорошо. Не умела ходить на ощупь. Со слепой можно играть во множество игр. Наслаждаться ее внезапным испугом, держать в неизвестности, обманывать…  
— Я здесь, — мягко прозвучало рядом.  
Аликс почувствовала, как на руку, которой она ухватилась за рукав дублета, капнуло что-то теплое, и только благодаря этому осознала, что щеки ее мокры от слез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Соскобленный пергамент – поскольку пергамент был дорог, один и тот же кусок использовали десятки раз, чернила предыдущей записи соскабливали или смывали.  
** Истерическая амблиопия, психогенная слепота, полная истерическая слепота, истерический амавроз – пониженное или полное отсутствие зрения без видимой анатомической или рефракционной основы. То есть, весь принимающий и осуществляющий зрение аппарат — глаз и связанные с ним структуры при этом абсолютно в норме. Такой вид слепоты возникает на фоне тяжелых психических травм, сильного стресса. Практически всегда у женщин.


	11. Глава 10

Он довел ее до покоев. Аликс потеряно остановилась там, где скоморох отпустил ее руку. Боль все еще сдавливала обручем голову, и Аликс не могла понять, где именно в покоях Раймона она сейчас стоит.  
— Так что-нибудь видно? — Аликс почувствовала, как ладони Реми обхватили ее голову и повернули куда-то вправо. К свету, наверное. Об этом, ничего не видя, она могла лишь догадываться.  
— Нет.  
Как он понял, что она внезапно ослепла? Аликс ведь не объяснила, что произошло. Хотя, понять нетрудно, наверное, если человек умен и наблюдателен. От этой мысли в очередной раз стало холоднее в груди.  
— Совсем?  
Она не ответила, лишь молча подалась назад, высвобождаясь из его рук.  
Он отступил, но ненадолго, а вернувшись, потянул ее за собой. На сей раз Аликс догадалась, куда — услышала, как зашелестела, придя в движение, каменная плита потайного хода.  
— А так? — уже внутри узкого прохода спросил он, и Аликс ощутила кожей лица тепло зажжённого факела или свечи. Но все так же ничего не увидела во тьме. Потом тепла стало меньше, Аликс инстинктивно потянулась за ним и услышала:  
— Когда я отвожу дальше, что-нибудь видно? Какую-нибудь точку?  
В глазах стояла темнота, пульсировала кровь, и временами Аликс казалось, что в этой темноте вспыхивают красные круги и разводы, но ничего похожего на огонек, пусть самый маленький, из тьмы, окутавшей ее, не выныривало. Память еще хранила образ горящей свечи, но глаза больше его не видели. От этой мысли паника и отчаяние охватили ее с новой силой. Как она сможет защитить себя, незрячая?!  
Аликс хотелось уйти, остаться одной, чтобы совладать с опустошающим ее ужасом. Но путь назад, в комнату преграждал скоморох, в узком проходе ей было с ним не разминуться. Аликс протянула руки в стороны и, нащупав стены прохода, смогла повернуться самостоятельно. Она сделала пару шагов прочь, в глубь, к подземелью, и носок левой ноги вовремя подсказал, что перед ней приступка. Аликс неловко нагнулась, ощупывая высоту и ширину выступа, на котором провела столько ночей. Осторожно протиснулась между стеной и выступом и уже почти миновав его, слишком широким и торопливым движением ушибла колено об угол.  
Она пнула приступку в ответ, сквозь боль и злые слезы бессилия, выступившие на глазах. И почти тут же поняла, что скоморох легко миновал разозлившее ее препятствие, приблизившись настолько близко, что воздух вокруг пришел в движение. Аликс оказалась прижатой к Реми раньше, чем успела отступить или отстраниться.  
— Ш-ш-ш, — услышала она у самого уха и, окаменев от напряжения, замерла, пытаясь не разреветься. Удерживать острый, колючий ком в горле, дрожь в теле и слезы в глазах стоило слишком больших усилий. В конце концов Аликс обмякла, спрятав лицо в поношенной шерсти дублета на плече. Так слезы впитывались в ткань раньше, чем успевали покатиться по щекам. — Ш-ш-ш.  
Если бы он сказал, что все будет хорошо, она бы его убила. Но он не говорил, только гладил ее по предплечью и повторял как ребенку свое «ш-ш-ш», и от этого она почти терялась во времени и пространстве. Хотелось забыть хоть на мгновение о том, что случилось, прекратить думать о том, что будет дальше. Спрятаться в темноте, крепко зажмурив глаза и сжав кулаки, как она делала совсем маленькой, когда Гильом искал ее.  
Рука Реми задела ее спину, и Аликс сама чуть не зашипела. Она попыталась освободиться, оттолкнуть его, но проход был слишком узким, а позади, за приступкой — она лишь сейчас вспомнила — ждало множество натянутых веревочных ловушек.  
— Отпусти. Дай мне пройти.  
Он отступил, подался назад и потянул Аликс за собой. Осторожно, опираясь на Реми, она миновала приступку, и нащупав выход в нишу, сделала шаг на более гладкие плиты пола в покоях. Он довел ее до кровати, и ноги будто подломились, когда Аликс села.  
Послышались шаги, скрип двери, быстрое перешептывание с Магали. Если бы оставались силы, Аликс бы встала и остановила это, но она не смогла заставить себя подняться.  
Вокруг глаз она еще чувствовала оставшуюся на коже и слепившую ресницы влагу, чувствовала, как опухло и горит лицо, а из носа на верхнюю губу потихоньку стекает скопившаяся внутри солоноватая жидкость. Аликс подняла руку, чтобы ее вытереть, но лишь слегка задела подбородок. Неужели она теперь не сможет найти и кончик собственного носа?!  
В руку ей вложили что-то. Кусок холщовой ткани. Полотенце? Она смяла его и вытерла лицо. Сухой холст оцарапал кожу, не принося облегчения. Удерживать сопли внутри становилось все тяжелее, и Аликс громко высморкалась, презрев правила поведения благородной дамы. Она разжала пальцы, почувствовав, как смятый холст тянут из ее руки.  
Шорох соломы на полу при каждом шаге звучит по-разному — где-то хруста больше, где-то меньше — совсем как ночью, когда, тоже в темноте она в раздумьях мерила комнату шагами. Но та темнота не была такой непроглядной и такой безнадежной, а ей и в голову не приходило тогда посчитать количество шагов. Теперь придется.  
Звук льющейся воды, стук… наверное, кувшина о стол. Раньше кувшин в покоях стоял серебряный, теперь глиняный. Если бы он был все еще серебряный, распознать звук было бы проще.  
На сей раз холст, который Реми вложил ей в руки, был мокрым. Аликс вытерла лицо, прижимая прохладную ткань к горящей коже. Судорожно и глубоко вдохнула.  
— Помоги мне. Никто не должен знать, что случилось. Мне нужно научиться быть такой, чтобы никто не догадался, что я не вижу.  
Она попросила о помощи, да. Но разве у нее был другой выход? И он ведь и так уже знает.  
Шум за дверью, опять шаги, скрип двери, перешептывания. Что он сказал Магали? Нельзя допустить, чтобы девчонка… Аликс сделала попытку подняться, но нажатие на плечи вернуло ее на кровать.  
— Руки ледяные.  
Ей в ладони легло что-то тяжелое, замотанное в ткань, а поверх лег еще слой ткани, который она бы не почувствовала, если бы его туго не прижали чужие пальцы. Аликс не могла понять, ледяные у нее руки или нет, осознавала лишь, что они будто онемели, сделав ее движения неуверенными и замедленными, как во сне. Ей казалось, это из-за слепоты, но сейчас она подумала, что, видимо, не только из-за того, что она не видит.  
— И ноги, наверняка, тоже.  
Под ноги ей подставили что-то плоское, но не очень ровное. Камень из кухонной печи — догадалась Аликс. Обернутые тканью, их приносили зимой в покои, чтобы согреть постель. Но сейчас на дворе стоял разгар лета, и такой же камень, судя по теплу, которое Аликс начала ощущать, она держала в руках. Пальцы закололо иголочками изнутри, чем дальше, тем чаще. Ногам пока, наоборот, тепла не хватало.  
— Вам нужно успокоиться и отдохнуть.  
Аликс прислушалась к себе. В ушах уже почти не гудело, но голова ощущалась пустой, словно потолочное пространство собора. Руки постепенно согревались. Если она и чувствовала слабость, то признаваться в этом не собиралась. У нее нет ни времени, ни возможности отдыхать, а успокоиться — она почти успокоилась. Насколько это вообще возможно сейчас.  
— Нет.  
Она переложила камень из своих рук на постель. Сжала и разжала пальцы, проверяя, прошло ли онемение. Не до конца, но уже лучше.  
— Мне нужно научиться двигаться. Ты можешь помочь или нет?

— Идите на звук.  
Аликс неуверенно встала, рукой до последнего, пока не выпрямились колени, держась за столбик кровати, и замерла.  
— Ступеньки, — напомнил голос Реми.  
Она сделала маленький шажок, потом еще один. Не отрывая правой ноги от пола, подвинула ее вперед. Пустота под носком. Ступенек, отделяющих помост с кроватью от остальной комнаты, всего две. Их в первую ночь в Гельоне Раймон преодолел одним шагом с Аликс на руках. Некстати всплывшее воспоминание отвлекло, и Аликс покачнулась. Рука, которой она взмахнула, чтобы удержать равновесие, задела чужую.  
— Не надо, — остановила Аликс попытку ее поддержать.  
Обеими ступнями став на край первой ступеньки, Аликс осторожно, носком вперед, начала опускать одну ногу вниз. Получилось. Только дьяволу ведомо как, но получилось. Со второй ступеньки она шагнула вниз быстро и решительно.  
— Я здесь, — послышалось откуда-то справа и впереди.  
Если сказанные впервые после того, как она перестала видеть, эти слова помогли ей, то теперь вызвали раздражение. У Аликс не было желания подчиняться его голосу, его указаниям, хотя она сама попросила о помощи. Она попыталась вспомнить, как выглядят покои. Что там впереди и чуть справа от ступенек? Ничего, насколько ей помнилось. Просто стена.  
Шаг вперед. Еще один. Аликс казалось, что она вот-вот потеряет равновесие.  
— Теперь здесь, — послышалось уже ближе к центру комнаты.  
Ну конечно, никто не будет ждать, пока она дойдет. Никто не обязан ни ждать, ни подсказывать, что сменил положение.  
Злость толкнула Аликс вперед, навстречу голосу.  
Кажется, она прошла, почти пробежала, слишком далеко. Рука попыталась удержать ее откуда-то сзади, и Аликс резко и сильно ударила по ней, тут же отступая в противоположную сторону. На мгновение она потеряла равновесие и не упала благодаря все же дотянувшейся и поддержавшей ее руке, но, твердо став на пол, Аликс тут же снова ударила Реми, требуя вернуться к однажды установленному правилу — он не должен касаться ее.  
— Даже зрячим нужно кому-то доверять. А вы не доверяете и себе самой, госпожа графиня.  
«Я уже доверилась однажды, хватит», — пронеслось в голове у Аликс. Доверилась себе, доверилась человеку, которого посчитала безопасным. «Сейчас у меня нет выбора, поэтому я вынуждена доверять тебе, насколько могу».  
— Падаю я или нет, не прикасайся ко мне, пока сама не попрошу.  
— Ладно. Но попробуйте прислушаться к своим чувствам и немного расслабиться.  
— Глупость какая. Что, скоморохи расслабляются, когда идут по канату?  
— Я не знаю, расслабляются ли канатоходцы, но никого, похожего на натянутую до предела струну, на канате мне видеть не доводилось.

К ужину, который Магали принесла прямо в покои, Аликс казалось, что ее тело превратилось в сплошной синяк. Она ошибалась, теряла равновесие, падала, ударялась о стены, мебель и углы, раз за разом. Реми стоял и наблюдал, как Аликс набивает шишки, голосом предупреждая или советуя, но Аликс не всегда следовала услышанному — недоверие и нежелание подчиняться захлестывали ее волнами, увенчанными пеной злого отчаяния. Ничего не получалось. Ничего.  
— Вы слишком многого хотите от своего тела. В один день ему не научиться тому, чему другие учатся годами.  
«У меня нет в распоряжении года. Даже пары дней нет».  
— Магали, выйди. — Голос прозвучал твердо, но Аликс, в очередной раз ужаснувшись, поняла, что за своими мыслями не услышала, выходила ли служанка.  
— Она уже ушла. И ей нужно знать.  
«Она и так узнает. Не сообразит сама — ты расскажешь. Если уже не рассказал».  
— Уходи. Скажи ей, что я велела накормить тебя на кухне.  
Есть не хотелось, несмотря на усталость. Хотелось плакать, но делать это, как и пытаться есть вслепую под его изучающим взглядом стало бы очередным унижением, проявлением слабости.  
Оставшись одна, Аликс поела хлеб и выпила воду. Есть суп не рискнула, боясь испачкаться. Даже попытка выпить воду привела к тому, что часть она пролила на себя.  
Осторожно и неловко Аликс встала из-за стола. В одиночестве, темноте и тишине она продолжила свои попытки научиться двигаться в невидимом пространстве. Сосчитала шаги от стены до стены вдоль и поперек покоев, от кровати до окна и до двери. Попробовала использовать полученные знания, но вышло совсем не то, чего Аликс ожидала — вместо двери ее встречала стена, вместо стены — пустота, ручка кресла неожиданно возникала из воздуха совсем не там, где должны быть, чтобы ударить Аликс по бедру. Аликс примерно понимала, в чем дело — скорее всего, виновато ее неумение определять, что в какой стороне, чувствовать степень поворота. Она перемеряла комнату раз за разом, стараясь идти прямо, а получалось разное количество шагов, потому что шаги были разными и делала она их в разном направлении.  
И все же Аликс попыталась снова дойти до стены, не шаря руками, уверенно, будто зрячая. Дошла до чего-то, остановилась, почувствовав сквозь юбки и обувь препятствие. На всякий случай слегка отпрянула, чтобы не стукнуться головой. И вытянула руки, понимая, что никак иначе не проверить, куда пришла. Вместо стены пальцы схватили пустоту. Ноги упирались во что-то, а пальцы не могли нащупать стену. Сундук у окна — подсказала память. Аликс наклонилась вперед, и вытянутые вперед ладони встретились с камнем, подтверждая ее догадку. Опираясь на стену, она повернулась, опустила руку вниз и нащупала крышку сундука. Согнула колени и села.  
Теперь она на собственном опыте знала, зачем слепым палки — синяков набиваешь меньше, когда встречаешься с предметами не своим телом. А еще слепые неспроста вытягивают вперед руки и цепляются за поводырей. У них другая походка, другие движения. Пора было признать — у нее не получится скрыть случившееся, скоморох прав.  
Стук в дверь прервал размышления Аликс. Она не услышала, как к двери подошли — снова непростительная оплошность в ее нынешнем состоянии. Кто там — Магали, Реми, Жеан? Если бы она была внимательнее, поняла бы по звуку шагов.  
— Что?  
Скрип открывшейся и закрывшейся двери, легкий шорох соломы. Это не Жеан. Магали или скоморох. Аликс ждала, прислушиваясь.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
Реми. В голосе она неожиданно для себя различила провансальский акцент. Аликс не хотела прислушиваться к смыслу слов, не хотела слышать в них смысл. Отдых не поможет. Гильом теперь будет все время где-то поблизости, а она слаба и уязвима как никогда. И перестать думать об этом невозможно так же, как снова увидеть что-нибудь.  
Руками она оперлась на крышку сундука по сторонам от бедер и опустила голову, чувствуя как холодок и отголоски боли прокатываются по спине.  
Ослепляющая, непонятно на чем основанная убежденность, что ей по силам скрыть от всех свою слепоту, откуда она вообще взялась? Разум зацепился за эту убежденность как за соломинку лишь потому, что боялся признать, что битва с Гильомом проиграна, толком даже не начавшись.  
Да, Гильом теперь будет кружить по округе, выжидая удобного случая, он уже не отступится…  
— Отдай мне письмо.  
Аликс протянула руку и ждала, когда в нее вложат маленький свиток пергамента. Пальцы сжали письмо, сминая. Оно не понадобится.  
— Что-нибудь передать устно?  
— Не нужно.  
«Что крестоносцы идут к Альби, и так все уже знают. Что еретикам-смердам позволено вернуться для покаяния — тоже».  
— Уходи через потайной ход и постарайся не попасться никому на глаза. Оставайся в Конфлане как можно дольше.  
«Может быть, тогда Гильом забудет о твоем существовании. А, может быть, тогда выпытывание моих тайн станет для Гильома уже ненужным».  
— Передай Пейрану, чтобы в следующий раз прислал другого гонца.  
— Хорошо, я передам.  
Расскажет ли он де Ге также и о том, о чем она просила молчать? Расскажет, это слишком важные для них сведения.  
Она чувствовала себя очень больной и уставшей. Пусть уже уйдет.  
Шаги. Скрип двери.  
Он пытался помочь. Что ж, услуга за услугу.


	12. Глава 11

Люди Пейрана были заняты уборкой урожая. Основную часть остававшихся хлебных запасов из Гельона Раймон сначала велел отвезти в Конфлан, а потом забрал оттуда сюда, в пещеры. У пещер ничего сажать нельзя, чтобы не выдать укрытия, привезенные запасы уже тают, а значит, со следующего урожая они станут нахлебниками для Конфлана.  
Осознание этого тяжелым камнем давило на плечи Раймона. Как только обустройство убежища в пещерах завершится, старики, женщины и дети останутся тут, а мужчин, способных сражаться, он поведет за собой. В бой за Гельон или просто нападать и грабить обозы крестоносцев — там видно будет. Конечно, Раймон предпочел бы сразиться за свой замок и вернуть его, но даже если обстоятельства не позволят сделать этого в ближайшее время, он будет сражаться, чтобы прокормить своих людей. Решимость сделать это придавала сил и помогала переносить однообразие строительных будней.  
Раймон не был так уж хорош в строительстве укреплений, как выяснилось. Благо, Пейран отрядил с ним пару опытных каменотесов-строителей, и они терпеливо объясняли, где лучше обустроить место для стирки, отхожее место, место для сна. Раймону было откровенно скучно думать об этом и обсуждать это, и чаще всего он просто соглашался с тем, что предлагали мастера. Но в то же время старался запомнить их советы — они могли понадобиться в будущем. Если вдруг по причинам, о которых Раймон тоже не хотел задумываться, ему понадобится обустраивать еще одно убежище.  
К чему он подошел с азартом, так это к обустройству подступов к пещерам. Незаметность, охрана. Ложные входы, ловушки у настоящих. Все это должно было быть действенным, но в то же время не слишком сложным для тех, кто будет тут жить. Жоффруа теперь служил Раймону не только оруженосцем, но и подопытным кроликом, безропотно перелезающим через ходы и ловушки столько раз, сколько велено.  
Настоящая война имеет очень мало общего с турнирными играми — окончательно пришло понимание. На войне, когда отстаиваешь свой дом, то, что по-настоящему дорого, все средства хороши. Морщиться и быть переборчивым означает всего лишь позволить врагу получить преимущество. Он учился отбрасывать лишнее и видеть главное, вновь и вновь не позволяя злости становиться тоской.

Иви скучала по Раймону так сильно, что ее тоска отзывалась болью в теле. Снова оказаться рядом, чувствовать друг друга, прикасаться… Он сейчас где-то в пещерах. Если бы Реми был в Горном укрытии, Иви попросила бы его проводить ее к Раймону. Мысль показалась такой правильной, что Иви аж привстала на кровати среди ночи. Но тут же опустилась обратно на простыни. Трубадура в башне нет. Остается лишь ждать, когда он вернется. Или… найти себе другого проводника?  
Соблазн — страшная сила. Теперь Иви не могла думать ни о чем другом. Ни во время занятий с н-Эсклармондой, ни за вышивкой, ни… Но ведь в конце концов, она же н-графиня де Ге и может повелевать. Или нет? Ведь все-таки настоящая н-графиня — Аликс… Было страшно боязно, а еще в голове ни на минуту не смолкал искушающий голос, повторяющий: «Ты сможешь его увидеть. И удивить, ведь он не ждет тебя. И ты госпожа графиня теперь и имеешь право». Иви искусала себе все губы, не решаясь ни оставить эту затею, ни послушаться безумного голоса в своей голове.  
— Ну почему нет, конечно, вы можете, — сказала Флор, с которой Иви поделилась, не выдержав внутреннего напряжения. — Надо только подумать, кто бы мог вас провести. Наши-то все ушли с н-графом.  
Да, мужчин из Гельона в Горном укрытии не осталось — они все ушли с Раймоном обустраивать новое зимовье в пещерах. А из тех воинов, что охраняли Горное укрытие по приказу н-Пейрана… кто мог отлучиться и кто вообще знал, куда ехать — оставалось только гадать.  
Иви рассказала о своем плане н-Ано. Кормилица Раймона отнеслась к ее словам и вовсе одобрительно:  
— Муж и жена — одна плоть и кровь. Негоже им быть в разлуке. Да и заучилась ты тут совсем, без продыха. Езжай.  
— Только проводник нужен, — сквозь довольную улыбку заикнулась Иви.  
— А вот с этим иди к н-Эсклармонде. Она здесь хозяйка, без ее ведома не должно ни покидать башню, ни распоряжаться ее людьми.  
Это Иви и так понимала. И в этом для нее заключалась самое трудное, ведь несмотря на каждодневные занятия и неизменно доброе отношение н-Эсклармонды, Иви ее боялась. Не то, чтобы боялась даже, а уважала и почитала настолько выше себя, что обратиться к ней по собственной воле, да еще и по такому поводу, было страшно до дрожи. Но и Раймона увидеть хотелось до слез.  
Ночь прошла во внутренней борьбе.  
— Я… я подумала, что мое место… — Иви чуть было не сказала «мое место рядом с мужем», но осеклась, вспомнив, что н-Эсклармонда не видела своего супруга вот уже несколько месяцев. — Я подумала, что мне следует отправиться к Раймону, ведь я… так и не понесла… еще…  
С каждым словом Иви говорила все тише и чувствовала себя все более виноватой. В том, что в отличие от н-Эсклармонды просит себе такой милости, а не молча и терпеливо дожидается любимого, в том, что не может подарить Раймону наследника, в том, что вообще неизвестно, способна ли она произвести на свет ребенка, в том, что прикрывает необходимостью свое желание, свою страсть… Слезы стыда и вины выступили на глазах.  
— Вы правы, дорогая сестра, не стоит терять возможность, когда она есть, — ответила н-Эсклармонда так спокойно и рассудительно, что Иви стало еще стыднее за свою несдержанность, хотя, до этого казалось, что стыднее уже быть не может. — Я отберу вам провожатых. Они отвезут вас к супругу и вернутся — как вы понимаете, у Горного укрытия не так много защитников, чтобы часть из них могла долго отсутствовать. На обратный путь н-Раймон выделит вам охрану сам.  
Иви торопливо закивала. Меньше всего ей хотелось доставлять н-Эсклармонде беспокойство и лишать башню охраны. К тому же н-Эсклармонда сказала «долго отсутствовать», а значит, Иви сможет остаться с Раймоном, пока он сам не решит отправить ее обратно.  
— А… как же занятия? — совесть не позволила Иви не спросить. Ведь если она уедет надолго, то обучение прервется.  
— Что касается ведения хозяйства в замке, то вы знаете достаточно, и теперь у вас будет возможность свои знания применить. Наши же с вами занятия вы можете продолжить с супругом, — ответила н-Эсклармонда.  
— Да, верно, — Иви с трудом верилось, что все складывается настолько удачно. — И я могу взять с собой н-Ано. Могу… ведь?  
— Разумеется, вы в праве сама решать, кого из своих людей взять в это путешествие, — все так же спокойно ответила н-Эсклармонда.  
— Тогда я возьму Флор и н-Ано.  
— Как пожелаете.  
— Благодарю вас. От всего сердца, от всей души… — Иви казалось, что ни слова, ни тон ее голоса, ни поза, ничто не в состоянии передать той радости, облегчения и благодарности, которые она испытывала. — Благодарю, н-Эсклармонда.  
Н-Эсклармонда чуть склонила голову, этим жестом будто бы призывая Иви умерить свои чувства, и та замолчала. Иви хотелось уже сейчас выбежать из покоев и сказать Флор собираться, но она не хотела разочаровывать н-Экслармонду своей несдержанностью. Поэтому продолжила сидеть и заниматься вышивкой, хотя мысли ее витали уже очень далеко.  
— Есть одна вещь, о которой я давно хотела с вами поговорить, сестра, — услышала замечтавшаяся Иви мягкий голос н-Эсклармонды. — Вы упорны в своем желании дать Раймону наследника, и это хорошо. Но если по возвращении вы так и не понесете — хотя я надеюсь, что Господь будет милостив — вам следует подумать о других… путях. Понимаю, что это неприятно, но это также и необходимо.  
Иви кивнула. Конечно, она понимала. Но думать о том, чтобы самой подобрать Раймону женщину, как это сделала в свое время госпожа Аликс, было противно и неловко. И больно. А еще страшно. Когда н-Эсклармонда в прошлый раз заговорила о том, чтобы Иви показалась повитухе, Иви умолила ее подождать немного, в надежде, что у нее получится зачать. Она боялась такого осмотра. Боялась услышать, что пытается напрасно. Пока у нее оставалась надежда, и Иви цеплялась за эту надежду. Но сейчас н-Эсклармонда дала понять, что времени немного. Если по возращении лоно Иви все еще будет бесплодно…  
— Я очень надеюсь… — начала Иви. И больше ничего не смогла сказать, потому что горло перехватила острая боль.  
— Вы сильная. И любовь поможет, — сказала н-Эсклармонда, положив ладонь поверх ивиной ладони.

Иви сразу поняла, что ее решение взять с собой н-Ано было верным — кормилица хоть и старалась не показывать вида, но уже извелась в башне, где ей по большому счету некуда было приложить свои силы. К тому же она тоже наверняка хотела увидеть Раймона. А Иви было спокойнее отправляться в путешествие, зная, что н-Ано может помочь и подсказать там, где она сама запутается или будет сомневаться.  
Доехали они быстро, за две ночи. Иви поверить не могла, что ее казавшаяся совершенно сумасшедшей затея так неожиданно и легко осуществилась. Повезло ей и с первым встреченным — им оказался Жоффруа, которого она попросила, ничего не говорить Раймону, вместо этого сопроводив ее к нему.  
Иви подкралась к Раймону со спины, пока он разговаривал с кем-то из мастеров-строителей, и подпрыгнув, на мгновение смогла закрыть ему ладошками глаза. Из-за разницы в росте лишь на короткое мгновение прыжка, но все равно получилась нежданная радость, и когда Раймон обернулся, улыбаясь, она подпрыгнула еще раз, на сей раз, поддерживаемая подхватившими ее руками, и обняла его за шею.  
Когда мастер вдруг исчез из поля зрения, Раймон хотел было отмахнуться от помехи, мешающей ему видеть, как от мухи, но тут же понял, что закрыть ему глаза руками могла только она — Иви. Сердцем понял, или кожа узнала кожу при прикосновении, или услышал знакомый запах… неважно, потому что оборачивался он, уже счастливо улыбаясь и совершенно не думая об удивленно застывших мастере и его помощнике. Лицо довольной донельзя Иви сияло, и не было решительно никакой возможности спросить, как она умудрилась оказаться в пещерах, ведь не тратить же первые счастливые мгновения на такую ерунду, вместо того, чтобы утянуть ее в укромный уголок и, оставшись наедине, вдышаться в запах волос, глазами рассмотреть, губами прощупать раскрасневшиеся щеки, тонкие веки, влажный, пухлый рот.  
Раймон прижал ее к стенке и зацеловывал, зацеловывал… все лицо, глаза, нос, губы. Иви смеялась, отвечала на поцелуи, делала вид, что хочет вырваться из хватки его здоровенных рук, а потом обмякала, повиснув на Раймоне сама, и тогда он тоже смеялся, а потом они опять принимались целовать друг друга.  
Ему не терпелось взять Иви, сразу, прямо сейчас, но явилась кормилица, тоже жаждущая его обнять, и Раймону пришлось ждать, пока женщины приведут себя в порядок с дороги. Ждать дольше, пока им с Иви обустроят отдельный уголок — подобие спальни, Раймон не стал. Утащил Иви как когда-то, еще в пещерах у Гельона, подальше, в давно облюбованную для размышлений наедине одну из верхних пещер, и там любил так и эдак, долго и со всей нерастраченной, накопившейся силой, пока наконец не довел Иви до повторения столь любимым им протестующе-беспомощным тоном своего имени: «Раймон! Ну Раймон же! Перестань!».  
Потом они просто лежали на расстеленных на земле плащах, и Иви, поудобнее устроив голову на его предплечье, рассказывала о том, что происходило в его отсутствие в Горном укрытии, что нового она успела узнать из занятий с Эсклармондой и как вообще получилось, что они с н-Ано оказались здесь.  
Раймон слушал не очень внимательно — отдельные слова Иви заставляли его задумываться, а когда он отвлекался от навеянных ими мыслей, оказывалось, что Иви уже говорит о чем-то другом. Но, в конце концов, она ведь останется, так что они все равно успеют поговорить обо всем и не раз.  
— Реми еще не явился? — спросил Раймон. Мелкие горести и радости обитателей Горного укрытия интересовали его меньше новостей о Гельоне и крестовом походе.  
— Нет, — ответила Иви и следом поправилась: — Я не видела его в башне.  
Может, трубадур и явился в Конфлан, к н-Пейрану, но в Горном укрытии пока точно не появлялся. Иви ждала его не только как проводника к пещерам. Те буквы, что показал ей Реми, она уже запомнила и хотела попробовать запомнить новые.  
— Говорят, крестоносцы взяли Альби, — сказал Раймон, и Иви почувствовала, как в пещеру и в их крошечный мир для двоих ворвался большой мир с его походами, крепостями и угрозами.  
— Что это значит? — спросила она. Для него, для нее, для всех, кто рядом с ними.  
— Что крестовый поход продолжается. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока де Монфор не подчинит себе все замки, принадлежавшие Транкавелю.  
Точнее сказать, что происходит и что все это значит, мог бы Пейран, ведь новости сначала приходят в Конфлан, и он лучше понимает, что к чему. Но и того, что знал Раймон, хватало, чтобы понять — франки еще не насытились, им мало.  
— Замки Транкавеля, — сказала Иви и начала тихо перечислять: — Ластур, Бран, Терм, Фанже, Ломбер… Кастр… — она наморщила лоб, пытаясь припомнить еще.  
Да, у Транкавеля было много замков. И Иви, похоже, выучила их все. Она старается и делает все правильно. Теплота, которую Раймон чувствовал в душе сейчас, несмотря на обрисованное мрачными красками будущее, тоже была благодаря ей.


	13. Глава 13

— Н-графиня… Реми сказал, вы плохо себя чувствуете и вас не надо беспокоить. Но я… на всякий случай… мало ли…  
Голос Магали нарушил тишину, но не темноту.  
После ухода скомороха Аликс просидела неподвижно довольно долго, тело успело занеметь. Странное ощущение — быть еще живой, но при этом знать, что ты уже почти труп. Она позволила отчаянию накрыть себя с головой, до спазма в горле и холода в пальцах, до судорожного подергивания плеч вместо плача, потому что слез не было.  
Гильом давно ждал этого момента. Обожал довести жертву до точки, когда ужас и отчаяние леденят кровь, а ненависть заставляет ее вскипать, как сейчас. Наслаждался возможностью вызвать у своей цели чувства, которых она не хочет испытывать, и выпить их как дорогое вино.  
Что ждет ее в аду, если ад и вправду существует? Новая встреча с Гильомом, в этом Аликс была уверена. И предпочла бы небытие. Если бы ей позволено было выбирать.  
— Н-графиня?  
Нет, пока она еще жива, о преисподней думать рано. Есть вещи более срочные.  
— Иди. Не заходи в мои покои, пока не позову. А если услышишь крик или возню — беги зови Жеана. Сюда не лезь — беги к Жеану.  
— Слушаюсь, н-графиня.  
Шаги, скрип, тишина.  
Медленно и осторожно Аликс с сундука перебралась на кровать. Отдохнуть и расслабиться, впрочем, у нее не получилось. Холодным комом в животе лежало ощущение конца. Не сон и не явь, муторное состояние той степени усталости, когда невозможно успокоиться, изводило, не отпуская.  
Она не станет лежать камнем, позволяя смерти и страху делать свою работу. Аликс встала, спустилась по заклятым двум ступенькам и принялась мерить комнату шагами. Чтобы успокоиться. Чтобы увереннее шагать вслепую. Чтобы быстрее проходило время.  
Когда она сумела заставить ужас отступить, а дыхание и шаг выровнялись, Аликс позволила себе думать. Отстраненно, по возможности спокойно взглянуть на положение, в котором оказалась, со стороны.  
Ее главная уязвимость сейчас — слепота. Из-за невозможности видеть ей придется полагаться на внимательность и защиту других людей, менее опытных в том, что касается хитростей Гильома, менее заинтересованных в ее выживании, чем она сама. К тому же, едва о поразившем Аликс недуге станет известно, это внесет дополнительную сумятицу, породит у смердов ощущение безнаказанности. В таких условиях ее шансы избежать встречи с подосланным Гильмом убийцей ничтожно малы. А значит, нужно принять меры, чтобы испортить Гильому победу.

На рассвете Аликс позвала Магали и после того, как та помогла ей обработать спину и облачиться сначала в кожаный доспех, а затем в платье, приказала отвести ее во двор, и собрать во дворе крестоносцев и смердов — всех, кто еще не занят на полях. А еще приказала найти длинный, не слишком широкий кусок холста.  
Заранее выйдя с помощью Магали на лестницу, ведущую во двор, и стоя там с расправленными плечами, Аликс дожидалась, пока все соберутся — не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь раньше времени увидел, что она не передвигается самостоятельно. Шорохи, позвякивания, слабые перешептывания на провансальском, зевание свидетельствовали, что народа во двор прибывало.  
— Госпожа графиня, — послышался впереди голос Жеана.  
— Я велела собрать всех, — Аликс постаралась сделать вид, будто обводит двор взглядом.  
— Так это и есть все. Остальных заранее предупреждать надо было, еще вчера, чтобы успели явиться.  
— Хорошо.  
Сколько людей будет ее слушать — неведомо. Главное, впрочем, чтобы услышали. И передали дальше, из уст в уста.  
— Нашла, — шепотом и движением воздуха справа обозначила свое возвращение Магали.  
— Завяжи мне глаза этим холстом, — приказала Аликс.  
Из-за небольшого роста девчонке пришлось становиться на цыпочки, но Аликс не согнула коленей, чтобы Магали стало проще. Сейчас не должно быть видно никаких проявлений слабости или уступчивости. Когда колючий холст лег на лицо, Аликс сама завела руки за шею, затягивая узел потуже, проверяя его крепость.  
— Добрые люди Гельона! Денно и нощно все мои молитвы, мысли и старания о том, чтобы вернуть н-графа и тех из вас, кто впал в ересь и покинул земли своего господина. И ныне, пред вашими очами, я даю священный обет: не видеть Божьего света, пока не прозреют и не вернутся к истинной вере супруг мой и все наши подданые.  
Аликс постаралась возвысить голос в конце, чтобы про данный ею обет отчетливо услышали все. Во дворе молчали. Что означало это молчание: опаску или сомнение?  
— Если есть среди оступившихся ваши близкие, передайте им: Господь милостив, и покаяние возможно. Я молюсь за их души и с радостью встречу во возвращении. Уже скоро по моей просьбе в Гельон прибудут монахи, они смогут провести вернувшихся через покаяние в благую жизнь.  
Обратно, в покои, Магали вела ее под руку уже прилюдно.  
— Ты слышала, о чем они шептались?  
— Нет, я толком не разобрала. Но кажется, они удивились, что вы хотите вернуть н-графа.  
Аликс усмехнулась. Она и не хотела вернуть Раймона, но неправдоподобная ложь в данном случае была лучше неправдоподобной правды. Объяви она, что ослепла — тут же поползли бы слухи о постигшей ее Божьей каре, еретики бы воодушевились. Не объяви — странные изменения в ее поведении все равно бы заметили. А так пусть гадают — с чего бы н-графиня захотела вернуть мужа и неужто в самом деле стала такая набожная. И раз стала — вдруг правда на стороне крестоносцев? Глядишь — и придут каяться. И Гильому тоже будет над чем поломать голову хоть какое-то время.

Да, Гильому будет над чем поломать голову. Главное — успеть и суметь сделать все, что можно.  
Самым сложным из задуманного оказались письма. Написать за нее в замке было некому — больше никто не знал грамоты. Аликс велела сделать ей подобие устройства, которым пользовался в монастырском скриптории брат Юбер — благо толковых плотников в Гельоне сейчас было несколько, и один из них понял, что именно требуется. Устройство водрузили на стол, рядом зажгли свечи, Магали было поручено передвигать дощечки и следить за тем, чтобы буквы, написанные Аликс, не сливались одна с другой.  
Это было по-настоящему сложно — одновременно помнить фразу, которую пишешь, слово, которое пишешь, и букву, которую пишешь, в каждое мгновение на протяжении многих часов. Аликс могла лишь подивиться мастерству брата Юбера в очередной раз. От напряжения сводило руки и шею, жар невидимых свечей на коже отвлекал и раздражал, а доспех, ставший неимоверно тяжелым, натирал спину. И все равно это было лучше, чем метаться по комнате одной в ожидании убийцы. С крестоносцами за дверью, с зажженными свечами и Магали, сквозь зевоту подсказывающей, где можно начинать следующую букву, ночь проходила быстрее, если не легче.  
Дописав, с третьими петухами, Аликс кое-как добрела до кровати, чтобы очнуться уже утром. Сначала ей показалось, что она умерла — настолько вопреки ее воле и неровному, слабому биению сердца наступило забытье, и настолько же тяжело и резко вернулось сознание. Потом Аликс спросила у Магали, светло ли уже, и та ответила, что солнце давно встало. Так Аликс поняла, что пролежала в своем полумертвом сне несколько часов.  
Она не хотела пугаться раньше времени, поэтому запрещала себе думать о своей смерти, о том, какой она будет. Лишь о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы ее месть Гильому увенчалась успехом. Обязательно успеть закричать, например, и погромче. И неважно, что Гильом сочтет это трусостью — так необходимо. Доспех должен помочь ей, выиграть несколько мгновений.  
Мешок с деньгами, что привезли еврейские купцы, Аликс сама, пока плотники изготавливали устройство для письма, оттащила в потайной ход. Дошла до первой веревочной ловушки и сложила там. Деньги не должны достаться Гильому. Как и замок, но с Гельоном сложнее.  
Одно из написанных писем она отдала Магали, еще раз наказав без зова в покои госпожи не входить, а если услышит доносящиеся оттуда шум и крики — бежать к Жеану со всех ног. Жеану же Аликс приказала в этом случае немедленно отправить Магали тайно и под охраной в Конфлан, а самому — по возможности схватить убийцу, послать гонца к Амори, а главное — запереть Гельон и не впускать ни одной живой души, пока не прибудет либо граф де Ге, либо папский легат. Чтобы заинтересовать Магали и Жеана в исполнении ее приказов, Аликс сказала, что в письме содержится указание выплатить им щедрое вознаграждение. Такое указание она действительно вписала, но не была уверена, что Раймон или Арно захотят его выполнить. В случае с де Ге такая вероятность была меньше: Аликс намекнула Магали — если с выплатой вознаграждения возникнет задержка — попросить трубадура напомнить н-графу. Реми сможет и захочет уговорить Раймона, если тот забудет или слишком разозлится, ведь Магали ему нравится, судя по тому, как скоморох себя с ней ведет.  
Гельон достанется тому, кто первым успеет добраться до замка. Предпочтительнее, конечно, чтобы все же Раймону, но вполне возможно, что Жеан предпочтет открыть ворота Амори, который может не только отдать ему вознаграждение, но и отпустить грехи. Впрочем, по большому счету для Аликс важно было лишь, чтобы ничего не получил Гильом.  
Содержание написанных ею писем отличалось, поэтому она выбрала разные по длине куски пергамента, позволяющие не перепутать получателя. В письме Раймону она упомянула о сложенных в потайном ходе деньгах, считая справедливым, чтобы они в любом случае достались де Ге. Мелькнула у Аликс и мысль о том, чтобы выдать заранее часть вознаграждения Магали, Жеану и возводящим в дворе амбары плотникам, но она решила, что лучше не стоит.  
Не стала Аликс и искать кастеляншу. Если Гильом все же захватит Гельон, женщинам в замке не поздоровится, так что не было смысла отягчать душу еще одной смертью.  
Беспокоил Аликс и незаделанный толком подземный ход в колодце. Даже если Жеан добросовестно запрет замок, Гильом может попытаться проникнуть в Гельон по этому ходу, о котором ему известно. Поколебавшись, Аликс все же отдала приказ перекинуть часть плотников и каменотесов на заделывание прохода.  
Временами накатывала такая слабость, что подгибались колени и почти останавливалось дыхание, но Аликс каким-то сумасшедшим усилием раз за разом не позволяла себе потерять сознание, отходя от грани. Ведь нелепо, в конце концов, умереть самой, когда тебя собираются убить.  
К обеду ей доложили, что вернулись первые желающие покаяться, полдюжины человек. Хорошо, с одной стороны. С другой — нет ли среди них подосланных Гильмом? Опасаясь оставлять еретиков в замке, Аликс приказала пока отправить их работать на поля. Монахи все равно еще не прибыли.  
Да и сами доминиканцы… Спрятаться среди них для убийцы, возможно, самое удобное. До их прибытия Аликс придется что-то придумать, как-то обезопасить себя.  
Что еще? Что важного она могла упустить из вида? Сбор урожая, который она не видит и который ей никак не проверить? Нет, не это. Что еще?  
— Н-графиня, — Магали нарушила ход мыслей Аликс. — Там Реми вернулся, хочет вас видеть.  
— Правильно говорить «просит его принять», — с раздражением ответила Аликс.  
Раздражение ее, впрочем, было направлено не столько на Магали с её ошибками, сколько на человека, весть о котором та принесла.  
— Приведи его.  
Значит, скоморох не принял всерьез ее слова… Считает себя неуязвимым? Порой, самонадеянная глупость причиняет вреда не меньше намеренной подлости. У Аликс не было ни времени, ни сил снова что-то этому дураку объяснять.  
Дверь скрипнула. Аликс уже научилась различать, как отрывает ее Магали, и слышать шаги служанки. Сейчас дверь открылась иначе, без наваливания на нее всем весом.  
Аликс привычно расправила плечи в ожидании.  
— Не могу не выразить свое глубокое восхищение вашей изобретательностью, госпожа графиня.  
Изобретательностью по поводу чего? Повязки на глазах? В голосе не было насмешки, но похвала оставила Аликс равнодушной.  
— Зачем ты вернулся? Я же сказала, чтобы Пейран прислал другого гонца.  
— Боюсь, я единственный, кто может и должен первым донести до вас важную весть.  
— Что за весть?  
И от кого? За два дня и две ночи до Конфлана не добраться и, тем более, не вернуться обратно. Где его носило?  
— Ваш брат умер.  
— Да? И как же он умер?  
— Подавился.  
На дурные шутки настолько низкого пошиба Аликс считала его неспособным. Видимо, зря.  
— Чем?  
— Вином.  
Нет, это точно самая идиотская шутка, какую он мог придумать. Или… это не шутка, и он хочет сказать…  
— Ты убил его?  
— Да.  
— Как?  
— Вам не нужно этого знать.  
Ответ почти взбесил Аликс.  
— Как? — повторила она.  
— Яд.  
— И он умер?  
— Да.  
— Ты сам видел, как он умер?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, Гильом жив.  
— Я видел, как его похоронили.  
У Аликс вырвалась усмешка.  
— Это мог быть не он.  
— Это был он.  
Поверить, что Гильома больше нет? Вот так просто? Раз — он выпил отраву, два — его похоронили, три — его больше нет. Гильома нет! Его нет, и ей больше не нужно вздрагивать от каждого шороха…  
Аликс расхохоталась. Смех звучал хрипло, грубо, отрывисто, почти как лай. И он все не кончался. Уже болело в груди и животе, но мышцы продолжали сокращаться.  
— И что дальше? Ты убил его чтобы что? — Смех перешел в крик, становящийся с каждым словом все громче. — Чтобы я из благодарности стала куклой, которую ты дергаешь за веревочки? Чтобы легла с тобой в постель? Тебе это нужно? Убить его и получить то, чего не получал он? А если я не подчинюсь, ты убьешь и меня? Или возьмешь си…  
Ее остановил шлепок по щеке. Ошеломленная Аликс подавилась концом фразы и поднесла руку к лицу. Это что… пощечина?!  
— Пошел вон отсюда! Вон! Не смей ко мне прикасаться! Не смей поднимать на меня руку!  
Он ушел — Аликс услышала, как с силой хлопнула дверь. Ее душили боль и ярость. Запрокинув голову, она закричала, громко, хрипло, зло. Долгим криком без слов. Покачнулась и, опершись на стол, одной рукой смела с него все. Стук черепков и плеск породили желание разбить еще что-нибудь.  
Тяжелый топот ног быстро приблизился, а следом глухой удар оповестил о встрече двери с камнем.  
— Госпожа графиня!  
Жеан и его люди оказались бдительны и выполнили приказ.  
— Вон! Выйдите все!  
— Госпожа графиня!  
— Я цела! Вон!  
Они ушли, испуганная Магали осталась.  
— Чего случилось-то, н-графиня? Чего вы так кричали?  
Да как он посмел уйти?! Аликс с ним еще не закончила, еще не все высказала, не все выяснила.  
— Приведи сюда скомороха. Немедленно.  
Впрочем, еще до того, как Магали вернулась, Аликс уже знала, каков будет ответ: Реми нигде не было.  
Значит, он в подземелье, если, конечно, вообще не покинул замок. А если покинул, то теперь вряд ли вернется.  
Она спускалась осторожно, очень медленно, прислушиваясь. Вдруг его там нет? Вдруг он ушел? А вдруг вообще это все морок? Аликс застыла. Неужели разговор со скоморохом ей привиделся? Того, что он говорил, ведь не могло случиться на самом деле… Она сошла с ума?! Даже прикосновение к каменным плитам стены не помогло понять, где бред, а где явь. Вновь накатила слабость. Аликс теряла почву под ногами — во всех смыслах.  
Повязка на глазах почему-то мешала дышать, но силы поднять руку и сдернуть ее на шею, нашлись не сразу. Слабость отступила, оставив слабую дрожь в коленях и горьковатый привкус тошноты. Куда дальше? Вниз или наверх? Нельзя бесконечно стоять на лестнице, ведущей в подземелье. Еще раз накатит — можно упасть. Аликс осторожно, держась за стену, опустила ногу и сделала шаг вниз. Она пройдет этот путь до конца.  
Уже в подземелье, Аликс долго ощупывала стены, в поисках нужной плиты. И снова это было слишком похоже на кошмарный сон или бред — полная темнота перед глазами и воображаемое пространство подземелья в ее голове. Но она все-таки нашла нужную нишу и, стараясь не думать, повернула рычаг. Стена пришла в движение. Аликс шагнула в потайной ход раньше, чем плита остановилась. Застыла, прислушиваясь. Ей показалось, что она слышит дыхание.  
Аликс потянула рычаг с внутренней стороны и, осторожно ведя рукой по сырой холодной стене, двинулась вдоль нее. Шла, пока не наткнулась ногой на что-то. Дорожный мешок или тело, сквозь юбки точнее не разобрать.  
Медленно, спиной ощущая неровности каменной кладки, Аликс опустилась на пол. Она слышала дыхание, определенно. И чувствовала тепло, исходившее от тела. То ли облегчение, то ли тяжесть предстоящего, то ли все сразу придавило плечи. Аликс уперлась лбом в колени, обхватив их руками.  
— Это я должна была убить его. Уже давно. Не ты.  
Тишина. Ни звука в ответ.  
И тогда Аликс начала говорить. Долго. И много. Обо всем, что делал с ней Гильом. Обо всем, что делала ему она. О том, что сделал Гильом не ей, но из-за нее. О том, что сделала она не Гильому, но из-за него.  
Слез не было, но слова опустошали. И ужасали. Все это можно было прекратить намного раньше. Одно убийство. Один кубок отравы. Что же она так долго не решалась?  
Ответ бил наотмашь. Потому, что мир Гильома стал ее миром. Потому, что другого мира она не знала, и не знала, как жить в другом мире. В мире, где кто-то убил Гильома, чтобы защитить ее, Аликс.  
Что она должна чувствовать сейчас? Благодарность? Разумом Аликс понимала, что должна испытывать именно это чувство, что убийство Гильома стало для нее спасением. Но на самом деле вместо благодарности Аликс испытывала ужас от того, что теперь ее насильно вытолкнули в новый, незнакомый мир. И раздражение от того, что оказалась к этому не готова, что не смогла сама переступить черту.  
А еще она нуждалась в нем, и это было страшнее всего. То, как сильно она нуждалась в нем ужасало больше, чем убийство, которое он совершил. Если бы что-то пошло не так, если бы Гильом заподозрил неладное… Она не хотела думать, что случилось бы тогда. Да и… он ведь не ранен? Аликс протянула руку в темноте и шарила по грязному камню, пока не нащупала чужие пальцы. Мгновение напряженно ждала ответного движения. И позволила сердцу совершить беззвучный прыжок в полную неизвестности пропасть, когда пальцы Реми сжали ее ладонь.


End file.
